


Phoenix Pact Into The Marvel Universe (Satire)

by The_Zero



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scripture Fusion, Civil War 2, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Humor, Satire, Screenplay/Script Format, long fic, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Zero/pseuds/The_Zero
Summary: A Superhero group known as the "Phoenix Pact"  get teleported from their Universe  to the Marvel (Comic) Universe.  The story follows their many comedic misadventures as they try to adapt and survive to their new Marvelous surroundings. (Open FF)





	1. Issue #1 - Fishes Out of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Hey, I want to say a couple of things before you began to read on. First off thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I hope this story gives you all enjoyment and a good laugh, hopefully intentionally but as long as I can deliver at least a good old fashion smirk across your face then I will feel satisfied. Second, the Phoenix Pact group is entirely my own creation with its own separate world that they came from that I wrote for myself some time ago. When I began to write this spin-off I had totally skipped character descriptions and bring up items that are apart of their gear. So below will be what I imagine the character's costume to look like and their powers, for example...
> 
> [Arctic]
> 
> Arctic's Powers: Ice Manipulation (or Cryokinesis), Slightly Above Average Stamina and Durability, Slightly Increased Metabolism.
> 
> Hero Costume: He wears brown adventure boots that work well for skating along ice along with a dark brown trench coat. Along with a dark blue shirt and jeans that have knee pads along with a holster on each side of his leg (for his BB-Pistols). He also has a customized motorcycle-like helmet, that he seemingly never takes off, that covers his entire head.
> 
> \--
> 
> [Heat]
> 
> Heat's Powers: Fire Manipulation (or Pyrokinesis), Slightly Above Average Stamina and Durability, Slightly Increased Metabolism.
> 
> Hero Costume: She wears a short black jacket that stops at her stomach that is cut to be short sleeve while wearing a red tank top under it. she then wears shorts that cut at her thighs along with a necklace with the sun crest emblem on it.
> 
> \--
> 
> [Sparky]
> 
> Sparky's Powers: Electronic Manipulation (or Technopathy(can also control the flow of electricity)), Slightly Above Average Stamina and Durability, Slight Increased Metabolism.
> 
> Hero Costume: He wears a yellow long sleeve shirt and a black vest over it that would usually carry multiple devices or gadgets in the vest's pouches. He also wears a black jean that has knee pads along with clipped on pouches on each side of his leg. He lastly wears adventure boots with rubber padding on the soles to nullify any electrical charges. 
> 
> \--
> 
> [Gyro]
> 
> Gyro's Powers: Energy Manipulation, Slightly Above Average Stamina and Durability, Slightly Increased Metabolism
> 
> Hero Costume: She wears a biker's jacket along with a low cut shirt under the jacket. She also wears a tight black jean with sneakers (more closely to Jessica Jones's attire) 
> 
> \--
> 
> Author: Okay, cool you're all set, please enjoy the fan fic :D  
> Side Note: The series is currently be re-edit to clear out spelling mistakes/grammar and other discrepancies. Sorry for any confusions

***Morning*  
*Beach***

**[Sparky:** Where are we? **]**  
**[Arctic:** Gyro? Are you okay? **]**

***Gyro opened her eyes and slowly peered around her surroundings. She was on a beach in the midst of a small park that had a path leading into the nearby suburbs. She then looked up at Sparky and Arctic above her then to Heat who was pondering to herself a yard away. The two helped her up, dusting sand off her back, while Heat walked up toward them***

**Heat:** Okay, we're all up and far away from Twilight Valley.  
**Sparky:** Very far away, it seems.  
**Gyro:** Does anyone else have a huge headache?  
**Arctic:** I couldn't tell if that was because of my helmet.  
**Sparky:** Or for that matter does anyone remember anything that happened, other than us being in our base and some huge light?  
**Heat:** No...

***Arctic and Gyro shook their heads as they all soon spotted the small park resting area. They all continued to walk, moving towards the bench in the resting area, while Gyro rubbed her head***

**Sparky:** So I'm guessing we got teleported...I think?  
**Arctic:** Anyone missing a kidney?

***Gyro, with wide eyes, quickly padded down her kidneys as she then blew a sigh of relief***

**Gyro:** Not yet.  
**Heat:** And there's no one here.

***The park itself seemed empty of people amidst a grey cloudy sky as Heat sat on a bench at the resting area sighing and holding her head***

**Heat:** So...all right, we're here, now what? And how are we going to get back to Twilight Valley?  
**Sparky:** I got that covered, we just need to get to an ATM and get a map.  
**Heat:** Are you going to hack another ATM again? What if we get in trouble this time?  
**Sparky:** We run-  
**Heat:** Sparky, we can't just be siphoning off money like that. We'll figure something out...legally. 

***Sparky nodded to her as he looked disappointed***

**Sparky:** All right, we'll do it your way, Heat.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***Close to a Small Retail Area***

***They walked out of a small suburban neighborhood into a chain of retail stores. Heat quickly scanned around then noticed a pizza store that just opened nearby***

**Heat:** Come on, let's go inside.

***Sparky at first glanced then stared down an alley as he slowly stopped himself. He slowly stepped toward something in the alley while the others had already gone inside the pizza store. Heat went up to the register while a young goth cashier stared at them and then quickly rolled her eyes***

**Female Goth Cashier:** So, what can I get for you?  
**Heat:** All right ugh, where are we?  
**Female Goth Cashier:** Pizza Cove, did you not see the sign?  
**Heat:** I mean where are we like...Madarid? Are we close to Twilight Valley?  
**Female Goth Cashier:** What are you talking about?  
**Gyro:** Are we in the country of Madarid or what?

***The female cashier quickly popped in a piece of gum as she slowly looked over to Arctic***

**Female Goth Cashier:** What are you a bunch of Avengers? Mutants? Some outer space people? Or maybe all of those three?  
**Arctic:** Ugh, no.

***The three seemed confused with the goth chick smirking at them all***

**Female Goth Cashier:** Well you're in United States of America...in Stamford, Connecticut.  
**Heat:** What!?  
**Arctic:** United States of America?  
**Gyro:** We're really far away from home, aren't we?  
**Heat:** Ugh, how about the country of Reveran or Novac? They have to be close by.  
**Female Goth Cashier:** Nope, those places don't exist here but if I were you...

***The goth cashier got out her phone as she typed in something***

**Female Goth Cashier:** I would start looking at this map.

***She showed them her phone as it displayed to them the map of the earth***

**Gyro:** What the sh*t!? Heat, this isn't our world! We're not at all on Earth!  
**Female Goth Cashier:** Well, this planet is called Earth.

***Gyro glared at her as the goth cashier seemed unfazed***

**Gyro:** Whatever smart ass.  
**Heat:** Look I- uh we need a way to get back to our Earth. Do you know how?  
**Female Goth Cashier:** I'm just a cashier, why would you think I know that?  
**Gyro:** Look, we didn't order a side of b**ch with our cardboard pizza or whatever the f*ck you sell here. We want answers!

***The goth chick casually put another gum in her mouth as she then leaned on the counter***

**Female Goth Cashier:** Well, I don't have them.

***Gyro scoffed shaking her head at her as Heat slowly scanned around. She then noticed that Arctic was missing as Gyro then looked behind herself***

**Gyro:** Wait where's Arctic? And Sparky?  
**Heat:** And uh...are you hiring?

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Arctic peeked down an alleyway watching Sparky hastily stuff a stack of hundred dollar bills in a plastic bag in front of a blue screen ATM. Arctic stepped toward him as Sparky looked over to him***

**Arctic:** Okay, bad news, so we're not on earth. Well, our earth.  
**Sparky:** Wait...really?

***Sparky appeared surprised while he slowly tied the bag***

**Arctic:** For real dude, so we're stuck on some different-ish planet.  
**Sparky:** Well I'm glad I did this then. At least the good news for us is that, whatever earth-like planet this is, a lot of their machines are still powered by electricity-  
**Heat:** Sparky!!!

***Sparky quickly hid the bag behind himself as Heat was seen marching down the alley in a furious rage. Arctic and Sparky watched Heat march up towards them while she turned all her attention to Sparky***

**Arctic:** Wait, let's hear him out.

***Heat slowly turned her head to Arctic then pointed to Sparky while Gyro casually strolled into the alleyway***

**Heat:** What!? Arctic, he stole-  
**Sparky:** I wasn't stealing...just uh...borrowing.  
**Heat:** Borrowing!?

***Heat sighed looking at the ground, shaking her head, as she then slowly glared at Sparky***

**Sparky:** We need this money, don't we? How else are we supposed to get around?  
**Heat:** We work an odd job, we live honest lives and we figure out a-  
**Sparky:** It's just taking money from an ATM.  
**Heat:** And what's next, sneaking money out of a store? Or robbing a bank? Oh, I can imagine it now. "Don't worry Heat, because no one is getting hurt as long as they stay on the ground." Well, what if they don't stay on the ground Sparky? We have to send a message, right?

***Sparky seemed baffled, glancing over to Arctic as Gyro folded her arms and looked at Heat with a smirk on her face***

**Gyro:** You speaking from experience there, Heat?  
**Heat:** Maybe.  
**Sparky:** Heat, I've done this before.  
**Arctic:** How about this we use the money to get on our feet, but the rest is money from a job.  
**Gyro:** See everybody wins, just let it slide for at least this one time Heat.  
**Sparky:** It'll just be the one time.

***Heat sighed as she looked away and nodded her head in submission***

**Heat:** Well, let's see where this takes us.  
**Arctic:** To a land of honesty...and hopefully yachts. 

***Sparky peeked into the bag as he nodded***

**Sparky:** Just around.  
**Heat:** Alright so first we find a place to live, then a job...then figure a way to get out of this planet while we continue to live out our normal lives. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***An Hour Later***

**Man:** And here are the keys.

***Gyro and Heat seemed happy as they all looked at their new suburban house. It was a moderately one story sized house as the man, who seemed to be the owner of the house, happily walked away with the bag filled with cash***

**Sparky:** Wait, don't we have to sign some legal documents or something?  
**Man (In Distance):** Just keep on entertaining the audience!

***Sparky seemed confused by his comment as Arctic shook his head and slowly turned to Sparky***

**Arctic:** Wow that was both the most convenient and weirdest house tour I've ever experience.  
**Sparky:** Well at least we got a home out of it...and now we just have to get a job?  
**Heat:** The cashier chick told me further up the road is a sub shop in a plaza looking for new people. In fact, they're doing a walk-in-interview.

***Heat seemed excited as Gyro inspected herself and then gawked at Heat's dirty hero clothes***

**Gyro:** Ugh? Do we even look professional?

***Heat firmly nodded to Gyro and then sternly put her hands on her hips***

**Heat:** We just need charm, that's all.  
**Gyro:** We are so going to f*ck this up.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

***Noon***

***Inside a cramped back office of a store*  
**

***Heat cleared her throat and then smiled***

**Heat:** My name is Sarah Jesslin.

***Heat cheerfully looked at the interviewer as he looked at her dirty clothes***

**Male Interviewer:** So...what are your strengths?  
**Heat:** I'm hardworking, honest, and uh...loyal.  
**Male Interviewer:** That's good...

 

***During Sparky's Interview*  
**

**Male Interviewer:** So Dennis, what would you do if you saw an employee stealing products? **  
Sparky:** Ugh, turn them into you?

***The interviewer glared intensely into Sparky's eyes as Sparky kept glancing away***

**Sparky:** So uh...next question, right?

 

***During Arctic's Interview***

**Male Interviewer:** So what are your hobbies?  
**Arctic:** Video games, hero work and...ugh professional internet surfer.

 

***During Gyro's Interview***

**Male Interviewer:** Funny, your friend had said the same thing.  
**Gyro:** Ya, but I'm better at video games than him.

***Arctic barged into the room as he pointed to Gyro***

**Arctic:** That is a lie!  
**Male Interviewer:** Jack, get out of this room!  
**Arctic:** She started it.

***Arctic closed the door as Gyro scoffed***

**Gyro (To Herself):** Scrub.  
**Male Interviewer:** Sorry about that, you ready to move on Carrie?

***Gyro cheerfully smiled at him as she politely nodded***

**Gyro:** Yes, certainly.  
**Male Interviewer:** So...

 

***During Heat's Interview***

**Male Interviewer:** You're hired.  
**Heat:** Yes! I won't let you down!

 

***During Gyro's Interview***

**Male Interviewer:** You're hired.  
**Gyro:** Cool.

 

***During Arctic's Interview***

**Male Interviewer:** We'll call you back soon.  
**Arctic:** Oh, I thought I botched this interview.  
**Male Interviewer:** You did.  
**Arctic:** Oh...damn it.

 

***During Sparky's Interview***

**Male Interviewer:** And Dennis you...what are you doing?

***Sparky made the lights flicker by making his pointer finger go up and down in the air***

**Sparky:** Oh sorry.

***The lights stop flickering as the interviewer seemed utterly shocked***

**Male Interviewer:** That- that...was you!?  
**Sparky:** Yep.  
**Interviewer Man:** Please leave.

***Sparky smirked as he got up and flickered the nearby light switch***

**Male Interviewer:** Stop that!

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

***Moments Later***

***The four were walking away from the sub shop as Gyro looked at Arctic***

**Gyro:** Don't worry Arctic. The guy seems like a weirdo, anyway.  
**Heat:** And the good news is that Gyro and I got the job.  
**Sparky:** Whatever, I wasn't even trying.  
**Arctic:** I was, and I still didn't get it.  
**Sparky:** Well, the food industry may not be for us Arctic, maybe there's some work for heroes...the real job creators.  
**Heat:** And how are superheroes job creators exactly?  
**Arctic:** Well, who do you think cleans up the mess we leave behind? Janitors, contractors, morticians-  
**Sparky:** And don't forget, we bring the people to local businesses.

***Arctic and Sparky started to walked toward a nearby gas station***

**Arctic:** Snack time?  
**Sparky:** Snack time.  
**Heat:** We'll meet you two back at the house.  
**Sparky:** Gotcha.

***Gyro and Heat left the area while Sparky and Arctic walked into the gas station convenience store. Sparky gazed around the small store as he began to wander through the nearby candy isle*  
**

**Male Cashier:** Oh snap! Are you two Avengers!?

***Sparky and Arctic both quickly turned to the clerk as their presence excited him***

**Sparky:** Uh no.  
**Arctic:** Just regular superheroes.  
**Male Cashier:** Gnarly man, local types, I like that.

***Arctic went to the cashier as Sparky took a few bars of candy***

**Arctic:** Ya I'm Arctic and that other guy is Sparky?  
**Sparky:** Hey.  
**Arctic:** We're actually kind of...

***Arctic looked as he saw two masked men run toward the store. Arctic quickly dived into one of the isles as he got out one of his pistol BB guns***

**Arctic:** Act natural.

***The masked men quickly barged in and pointed their guns at the cashier. The cashier slowly backed away and quickly raised his hands in the air***

**Masked Male:** Give me the money in the register!!!

***The other masked man scanned around the nearby isles as nobody seemed to be in them. The lights suddenly shut off as both masked men looked up to the ceiling lights. Arctic shot the hand of the masked man wielding the gun as his hand was  instantly frozen in place***

**Masked Man:** Damn! What the f*ck!?

***He dropped the gun as a short ice beam strike that masked man's hand, freezing his whole arm***

**Masked Man:** Sh*t!

***Sparky put on his shock gloves as he ran up on both masked men and punched them in the face. The gloves delivered a high voltage shock to both the masked men as the blow sent them both to the floor. Both masked men were completely incapacitated as the cashier appeared completely enthralled***

**Male Cashier:** That was fricking amazing dude! How can I repay you guys? Anything! Like did you want free food or a free fill-up?  
**Arctic:** Actually, uh...are you hiring? 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Early Evening***

***Gyro was gazing around the empty shelves and pantry in their kitchen as Heat was in their backyard pondering to herself. Gyro slowly sighed and went outside as Heat looked at her with a veneer of gloom on her face***

**Gyro:** Hey, you okay?

***Heat nodded to her as she gazed up at the cloudy sky***

**Heat:** Be blunt with me...how long do you think we're really going to be here for?  
**Gyro:** I don't know? It could be a few more days...a week...a month...all of our lives.

***Heat slowly shook her head as she turned to Gyro***

**Heat:** All of it, gone...all those people. Imagery, Geo, Rosary...gone. When do you think that's really going to hit them?

***Heat sighed to herself in sorrow as she stared at the ground. Gyro quickly went beside her as she smiled to her with a cheerful face***

**Gyro:** Heat, you need to relax and stop being such a downer. Look, I'm sure we'll find our way back sooner than you think. Or maybe some of our friends will show up here just like we did.  
**Heat:** I suppose...  
**Gyro:** Let's just enjoy that all four of us made it here together.

***Heat smiled at her as she nodded***

**Heat:** Want to help me prepare for a classic campfire?

***Heat then gathered a bunch of nearby sticks in their yard as Gyro folded her arms***

**Gyro:** You know we should really wait for Sparky and Arctic.

***Heat tripped over a makeshift dirt mound causing all the sticks to fall to the ground. She looked at the dirt mound as she noticed something had appeared in the dirt. They both went to it and started to dig it out as it was a dead old dog with a collar on it saying "Sparky". Gyro and Heat looked shocked as Heat then stepped back and covered her mouth***

**Heat:** Whoa, is that even possible? Is this Sparky's old dog!?  
**Gyro:** Sparky, can't see this.  
**Heat:** I know...we'll dig him out and uh...dump him in the cemetery.  
**Gyro:** I'll get a bag.

***Gyro quickly went inside to the kitchen***

**[Gyro (From the Kitchen):** Sh*t, we don't have any bags! **]**

***Heat then slowly looked at the corpse in disgust***

**Heat:** Awe gross, that means we have to touch it now.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#7)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Arctic and Sparky were walking down the neighborhood by the coast as Sparky tugged his gloves***

**Sparky:** You know everyone keeps on talking about these Avengers. They must be legends here.  
**Arctic:** I don't know, it sounds like it could be the whole Heroes Guild thing with them. First, you sign up thinking you're going to protect the local people or just your nation. Next thing you know they're asking you to help enslave a country and that is where I cross the line; I mean, do they know how much work that is?

***Sparky chuckled as he nudged Arctic***

**Sparky:** I'm going to do some research on them before we contact them.

***(Distant) Crackle*  
*(Distant) Boom***

***Sparky and Arctic looked toward Manhattan, which was on the other side of the large body of water, as lightning struck from the mostly clear sky***

**Sparky:** Ugh...lightening? Was that a meta-human?  
**Arctic:** Of course we get teleported in one of the most, least interesting places.  
**Sparky:** Wait! Look!

***They looked as Iron Man flew from the direction of where the lightning had struck as he was now flying far above the nearby coast of the beach. He was headed towards their general direction as Sparky and Arctic looked at him from below***

**Sparky:** Wait, I can control that thing.

***Sparky held out his hand as Iron Man's suit had completely turned off. Iron Man started to flail around in the air as Sparky quickly turned his suit back on. They both dashed behind a fence as Iron Man began to scan around while coming toward the residential area***

**Arctic:** Why did you do that?  
**Sparky:** I thought that was a robot, wait...isn't that a robot?

***Sparky and Arctic peeked over the fence as they looked at Iron Man who continued to look around the area. Iron Man then landed on the ground close to a nearby house while Sparky began to observe him***

**Sparky (To Arctic):** The inside is hollow...hollow enough to put a person inside of it.  
**Arctic (To Sparky):** So that's a dude?  
**Sparky (To Arctic):** Or a chick.  
**Arctic (To Sparky):** Want to bet if the person has the word "man" or "woman" for their super name?  
**Sparky (To Arctic):** Oh, come on, no one really does that anymore.

***Iron Man started to march closer to their position. They quickly went down as Sparky seemed scared***

**Sparky (To Arctic):** Do you think he's evil?  
**Arctic (To Sparky):** It's a person inside a robot suit, that just feels evil.  
**Iron Man:** Anyone here?

***Sparky looked over at a kid who ran out of a nearby house to Iron Man***

**Boy:** Iron Man! It's really him!

***Arctic then peeked over as they both caught of glimpse of Iron Man walking up to the boy***

**Iron Man:** Glad to see my biggest fan.

***Iron Man began to kneel to the boy when he came up to him. Iron Man then quickly snapped his attention to an attractive older woman who walked out of the house the boy came out of***

**Iron Man:** And I hope I'm your mom's biggest fan too.

***Arctic began to peek over even more as Sparky was looking at him***

**Sparky (To Arctic):** Arctic, let's go...Arctic.

***Arctic looked to Sparky as he firmly shook his head***

**Arctic (To Sparky):** I'll meet you at the house.  
**Sparky (To Arctic):** Arctic, come on. You know I'm not leaving you.

***The boy went back inside the house as Arctic then jumped over the fence and walked toward Iron Man. Iron Man swiftly looked at him as Sparky was slightly peeking over***

**Sparky (To Himself):** Arctic, what are you doing?  
**Iron Man:** And who are you?  
**Arctic:** Arctic, and you?  
**Iron Man:** Iron Man, I'm guessing you don't read the news a lot. I mean, how can you not know about me? I'm the best part of the Avengers.  
**Arctic:** Well, you can say I'm new to the area.  
**Iron Man:** You weren't playing with my suit earlier, were you?  
**Arctic:** Not with a name like Arctic.  
**Iron Man:** Maybe you know someone named EMP then? If you are harboring a fugitive, you'll go to jail too.  
**Arctic:** Look I'm here to introduce myself to you only because I saw you're an inspiration to these people. To kids...like when I was their age.  
**Iron Man:** And do I pass your hero test?  
**Arctic:** I don't know, because I've talked to a lot of fake heroes-  
**Iron Man:** Are you calling me a fake hero?  
**Arctic:** Only if you actually are.  
**Iron Man:** And what about yourself Arctic? How many people have you saved? How many times have you done a courageous act, huh? How many times have you risked your life for little kids like him?  
**Arctic:** Sounds like every time I'm out taking a stroll down a city block, but how many people have you personally lost!? How many people have-

***Pfff* *PSHEW*  
**

***Iron Man's rocket boots jetted him up in the air as Arctic watched him rocket away into the sky***

**Sparky:** Arctic, what was that?

***Arctic looked at Sparky who just walked up to him***

**Arctic:** That guy felt like a sleaze bag. Like he puts on the suit and uses it to get free discounts.  
**Sparky:** It could be true or it could be false...I told you we'll be looking into these people soon, we can't be chatting them up yet...or arguing with them on their merits.  
**Arctic:** Bet he's some snooty d*ck with a yacht club, where he owns all the yachts.  
**Sparky:** Or maybe he's a blood donor who works at soup kitchens and gives most of his fortunes to charity? Arctic, seriously though, no needless confrontations right now.  
**Arctic:** Alright, you're right...it's just...  
**Sparky:** And ya he seemed like a total blowhard.  
**Arctic:** Who hits on some kid's mom in front of a kid anyway...

***The two left the area while the sky grew darker***

 

***In a large white blank room a  floating flat screen TV was showing Arctic and Sparky leaving the area***

**[Man: And...cut!]  
**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#8)---------------------------------------**

 


	2. Issue #2 - Smoke and Mirrors

**[Arctic:** Oh, that doesn't look good. **]**

***Morning***

***Arctic** **stopped his** **casual** **stroll down the neighborhood after watching a steady smoke cloud rise into the air. the smoke bloomed over a house a block away as a small eruption of fire burst from within the smoke. Arctic raced toward the smoke cloud while the smoke became wider and darker. When he arrived, he gazed at the blazing inferno with the sight of glass being blown out of the kitchen window and fires spreading out from the house.** **He then saw a boy sprinting into the burning house while his mother stumbled to the ground. Arctic instantly bolted toward the house while he looked at the mother who was on the ground heavily gripping onto her slightly burned leg***

**Arctic:** I got him, just stay out here!!!

***The mother sharply turned to Arctic watching him rush inside the burning house. Arctic sporadically glanced around the raging fires. The fire in the nearby living room was slowly spreading to the entrance while the kitchen was a blazing inferno completely engulfed in flames. Arctic quickly froze the fires growing near the entrance as he ventured further inside peering around the house for the kid***

**Arctic:** Hey! Kid!! Where you at!?!?!?

***Arctic heard coughing from upstairs as he swiftly raced up to the nearby stairwell. The second floor was filling up with smoke as the kid opened the door while he covered his mouth with his shirt***

**Boy (Muffled):** Mary!  
 **Arctic:** Hey kid! We have to get out of here!  
 **Boy:** My cousins are still here!

***Arctic went into the room while more smoke was filling the air in the hallway. Arctic and the boy quickly searched around the room as the nearby closet opened up. Arctic suddenly snapped his attention to the ceiling, seeing small flames burst through the nearby vent above the window***

***Crackle***

**Arctic:** Oh, that is really not good!

***Arctic turned to the closet as he went to the six and four year old girls that were inside of it***

**Arctic:** Come on you two, we have to get out of here.

***They both were quaking in fear as Arctic looked back to the boy. The boy, with wide eyes,  staggered back into the room while he stared at the smoke coming from the hallway***

**Arctic:** Hey don't worry; I'm one of the new heroes on the block.

***The boy briefly glanced up to Arctic and back over to the smoke as Arctic hunched over to the boy. The boy was fixated on the smoke as Arctic quickly blocked his view of it. Arctic pointed his thumb to himself as the boy stared at him***

**Arctic:** Names Arctic and don't worry cause my ice powers work perfectly for these types of situations.

***Arctic's helmet screen then made a happy face emoji [🙂] as the boy goggled at and touched his helmet. Arctic then turned to the cousins***

**Boy:** Wow, that's  really so cool!  
 **Arctic:** So you all ready to get on the Arctic train?

***The two little girls gazed upon Arctic's emoticon as they all timidly walked closer to him.  Once they were close Arctic carried the two cousins in his arms as he turned to the boy***

**Arctic:** Get on my back and hang on.

***The boy got on his back as Arctic slowly rose up. They all saw the smoke slowly spread into the room as holes filled with fire were busting through the ceiling. Arctic then looked at the nearby fires and then to the little four year old girl he was carrying***

**Arctic:** Hey, what's your name?  
 **Little Four Year old Girl:** Mary.  
 **Arctic:** Hey Mary, mind hanging on my chest for a bit?

***Mary tightly clung onto his chest as he started to freeze the fires raging from the stairs with his free hand. The surrounding wood was heard cracking as the roof started to crumble into the second floor. The girls screamed in terror with the kids closing their eyes and tightly gripping onto Arctic who raced down the stairs***

**Arctic:** We're almost out of here!

***Arctic made it to the ground floor as the fires were raging all around them. He shot out an ice beam that constructed a frozen path toward the entrance as he jumped and skated through the icy path. Once outside Arctic carried them all to the sidewalk with the two girls letting go of Arctic. The boy slowly let go of Arctic as his mother appeared relieved while she shambled to them. The fire department and ambulance just pulled up as the mother hugged her son. The boy continued to hug her while looking over to Arctic***

**Boy:** Thanks Arctic!

***Arctic waved to him as the emoji on his helmet changed to an excited face emoji[😃]*  
**

**Arctic:** You have to be the bravest kid I've ever seen but you got to be careful though because you made me and your mom scared.  
 **Boy:** Sorry...  
 **Arctic:** But you did some good hero work, if I ever need a side kick I know who to go to now.

***The boy smiled at Arctic as Arctic started to slowly walk back along the sidewalk***

**Arctic:** I'll catch you later okay.  
 **Mother:** Hey!

***Arctic turned to the mother as his emoji went away***

**Mother:** Who are you?  
 **Arctic:** I'm Arctic! A new local hero.  
 **Mother:** Thank you, Arctic. I'll never forget what you did here.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Back in Their House***

***Gyro woke up inside her empty room with her slowly pushing herself up from the carpet. She then suddenly stopped after hearing someone knocking on her door***

***Knock***

**Gyro:** Heat?  
 **[Sparky (From Outside Room):** Close. **]**

***Gyro shambled toward the door and opened it to see Sparky who's expression read both tired and nervous***

**Gyro:** Damn I guess you couldn't sleep well either, huh?  
 **Sparky:** Well...ya I've noticed how we all couldn't sleep and...there was this place I found called Walmart that runs twenty-four hours...and there was an ATM nearby...how mad do you think Heat is going to be?  
 **Gyro:** How much did you buy?  
 **Sparky:** Well enough to furnish the house...and some food.

***Gyro peeked down the hallway to the last door on the left which was slightly open as she then looked back at Sparky***

**Sparky:** All in a storage truck outside.  
 **Gyro:** Maybe if we can get Arctic right...and the three of us quietly-  
 **[Heat (From Heat's Room):** Why is there a moving truck in our driveway? **]**

***Heat marched out of the room with the slightly opened door as she went to them with a confused demeanor***

**Gyro:** Never mind.  
 **Heat:** Does anyone know?

***Knock* *Knock***

***They all quickly turned to the front door then slowly approached the front door of the house. Heat slowly opened the door as Arctic waved then pointed his thumb to the moving van***

**Heat:** Arctic, did you get that?  
 **Arctic:** No.  
 **Heat:** Then who did?

***Sparky heavily sighed as he looked at her***

**Sparky:** I did, it's my van. I am responsible.  
 **Arctic:** Wait...I'm responsible for this too, I let him go out to get the new furniture and stocked it on the truck with him.

***Gyro nodded to her as she put her hand on Heat's shoulder with them locking eyes***

**Gyro:** Ya, Heat...they're both totally responsible for that, not me.  
 **Heat:** I'm not really sure how you would've been a part of-

***Sparky cleared his throat***

**Gyro:** Except I am a little too, I was about to help unload and hide it from you.

***Heat backed away from all of them as she shook her head and put her hands on her hips***

**Heat:** How would you have hidden that from me? You think I wouldn't of notice the house being filled with- wait Sparky you told me it would be that one time.  
 **Sparky:** We've been sleeping on the ground.  
 **Arctic:** And some of us have rooms with no carpet.  
 **Heat:** Damn it guys.

***Gyro cleared her throat as Heat annoyingly sighed***

**Gyro:** Guys?  
 **Heat:** Whatever, if we keep on doing this people are going to start thinking that we're bad. They're going to send us to prison and who knows what then. I'm not trying to be the stick in the mud, but we have to do things honestly.  
 **Arctic:** And that's why this really will be the last time, right Sparky?  
 **Sparky:** Yes, this is it...no more.  
 **Heat:** Is it Sparky?  
 **Sparky:** Yes, Heat this is definitely it.  
 **Heat:** Because if it isn't...me and you are going to have a long heated conversation.  
 **Arctic:** Fire puns? Really?  
 **Sparky:** As long as Arctic gets to be the mediator to cool down-  
 **Heat:** Okay, bad habit, no more puns.  
 **Sparky:** You were the first to spark that fire.  
 **Heat:** Do you want me to help move the furniture or not?

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Behind A Local Grocery Store Parking Lot***

***The goth cashier that Gyro, Heat, and Arctic had talked to went behind a grocery store parking lot in a lone area as she peered around searching for someone. She then scoffed as she then got out her phone***

**[Man (Distance):** Good, I see you want to make the deal. **]**  
 **Female Goth Cashier:** Where are you?  
 **[Man (Distance):** Did you bring the money? **]**  
 **Female Goth Cashier:** Of course I did-

***Smoke started to appear a few yards in front of her as she started to cough from it. The smoke eventually was big enough to cover the whole area as a mysterious man quickly rose from the smoke***

**Man:** Now you can do business with me, Smoke Screen!

 ***Smoke Screen [** A Dopey Drug Dealer **] appeared up from the smoke as the goth cashier backed a few steps away from him***

 **Female Goth Cashier:** What the hell is wrong with you, can you turn off the smoke?  
 **Smoke Screen:** It's a part of my powers, deal with it or we don't deal.

***The goth cashier hastily pulled up her shirt over her nose as she pulled out some cash from her pocket. Smoke Screen gave her a dime bag of weed as he laughed while they did the trade***

**Female Goth Cashier:** It is not that serious.  
 **Smoke Screen:** And now! With this money, I can control the gambling scene!

***The goth cashier rolled her eyes as she looked at him with a blank face***

**Female Goth Cashier:** Ya, see you next week after you lose most of your cash gambling...again.

***Smoke Screen glared at her as she then flipped him off***

**Female Goth Cashier:** And you better cut the smoke or I'm finding another dealer.

***The goth cashier started to walk away as he started to ponder***

**Smoke Screen:** Wait, she is right! All this time, I've been trying to own the gambling scene only to lose my money in the process. I guess that means I'll have to change plans then...or...I can fully control the drug scene! Then when I get enough money, I can gamble and eventually buy out the casino! And once I control the casino, I'll never lose.

***The goth cashier blankly stared at Smoke Screen with a concerned yet baffled look as he raised his arms in victory***

**Female Goth Cashier:** Ugh? You all right!?

***Smoke Screen maniacally laughed as she hastily sprinted away from him***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Hours Later***

***Phoenix Pact's Living Room*  
**

***Arctic and Gyro were casually playing video games on the couch in the newly furnished living room. Heat walked up behind them while briefly staring at the game being displayed on their flat screen TV as she then quickly looked to them***

**Heat:** Hey, gamers!  
 **Gyro:** Heat you have to play this game it's called Street Fighter and it's so awesome!  
 **Heat:** Pause the game. Sparky has a history lesson for us.

 

 

***In Sparky's room, which had a large desk on the side with a bunch of contraptions on it with dual monitors for his computer. On one of his screens had the Avengers information on it while the other screen had another hero group. The others walked in as Sparky was searching through information on the Avengers***

**Heat:** Alright Sparks, what you got for us?  
 **Sparky:** Okay, so there's a lot to go over...uhm. We got Mutants AKA humans with a superpower gene, kind of like us, then we got Inhumans-  
 **Heat:** Inhumans?  
 **Sparky:** Who are a little like Mutants but they were engineered by aliens which also means we got a lot of aliens...none that we are familiar with.  
 **Gyro:** Well that sounds like a lot to digest-  
 **Sparky:** After that we got things called elder gods, Asgardians and other things called demons and a lot of cosmic beings which are in a...Heven or something and a lot of parallel universes that tend to converse with this universe.  
 **Arctic:** I miss our world even more now; it was such a simple place.  
 **Gyro:** So out of that whole cluster f*ck, is there anyone who can actually teleport us back?  
 **Sparky:** To what I've read, these cosmic beings would have the ability to do so.  
 **Heat:** Good, so maybe if we contact them we could teleport back into our earth.  
 **Sparky:** Though the thing is that they're very hard to contact but there is one person, who doesn't live too far, that can help us. A man named...Doctor Strange.

***Arctic snickered then laughed***

**Arctic:** Okay, I get the name, but why is he called that? Was that seriously the best name he could think of?  
 **Gyro:** Or is there another and less ridiculous sounding person we can talk to?

***Sparky chuckled as he pulled up another web page***

**Sparky:** The Fantastic Four.

***Arctic face palmed his helmet as Heat folded her arms***

**Heat:** Well, at least they got alliteration.  
 **Sparky:** Worse thing is they constantly fight a guy named Doctor Doom.  
 **Heat:** Well uh...Doctor Doom, huh?  
 **Arctic:** Face it Heat, these people are being named by children.  
 **Heat:** Well, either way, we need to see Dr. Strange; he can get us back into our world, right?  
 **Sparky:** I think so but at the same time if we presume he can teleport to other universes, he may be anywhere but this universe.  
 **Heat:** Still not a bad idea to make a house call.  
 **Sparky:** Or we could browse and find other ridiculous supers.  
 **Gyro:** Rather not, I don't want to start pitying these people. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

***Later*  
*Early Afternoon*  
*Manhattan, New York***

***They all got out of a taxi right outside Doctor Strange's residence. They all looked at each other as Heat went up to the door and knocked***

***Knock* *Knock***

***They all waited around as they started to sit on his stoop***

**Gyro:** So how long is this going to take?   
**Heat:** If it means going back to our universe then we'll be here as long as it takes.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***An hour later***

***They were still sitting around as Heat heavily sighed with her looking at the group***

**Arctic:** Well, he could be on vacation.  
 **Sparky:** Great, so we're going back home- er the house?  
 **Heat:** Ya, we probably should leave a note though.  
 **Sparky:** More like a letter, unless any of you have a pen and paper on you.  
 **Gyro:** Eh, we'll do it tomorrow.

***Sparky looked at Heat then to Gyro as he got up***

**Sparky:** So do you two think you can fly us back? Or another taxi?

***Heat and Gyro glanced at each other and then back to Sparky***

**Gyro:** I'm too tired for that sh*t.   
**Heat:** Ya...and carrying one of you is a pain in the neck, besides I feel like exploring this big city anyway. 

***They all started to get up as Arctic nodded***

**Arctic:** Fair enough, at least we can figure out what's in this city.

 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 

***Late Afternoon***

***They were casually strolling through central park gazing at the lushes green trees and varies plants along the park's sidewalk. Gyro felt the incoming breeze of the wind as a few people were jogging around them***

**Gyro:** Wow! The breeze and the wind in this place is great.  
 **Sparky:** Definitely...

***Sparky watched a few squirrels climbing up into a tree as they then stared at him from the branches. Sparky stared at the squirrels as Heat started to notice some suspicious looking person with a hoodie fast walking towards a man in a fancy suit. Heat then turned to Gyro as Arctic glanced at Sparky and then to the tree***

**Heat:** Hey, check that hoodie guy out. I think he maybe up to something.

***Sparky then gazed while even more squirrels scampered up the trees. Arctic watched the squirrels race up the tree while Sparky pointed at the tree glancing rapidly from the group to the tree***

**Sparky:** Uh, what's going on with those squirrels?  
 **Heat:** Forget the squirrels...

***Heat, at first, glance then stared at the mass amount of squirrels going up the tree***

**Heat:** Do squirrels just do that here?  
 **Arctic:** Other than me and Sparky, no one else has a pair of nuts on them, right?  
 **[Man (Distant):** Hey Stop! My wallet!! **]**

***They all turn their attention to the hooded man running away from the man in the fancy suit. Heat sprinted toward him as she jumped into the air and jetted toward the hooded man using fire from her feet. Heat then slammed the hooded man onto the ground, pinning him as squirrels were appearing around them. Heat seemed confused as a wolverine scampered up to her. She gazed at the wolverine with an open mouth as the wolverine stared at her***

**Heat:** Are you the leader of these squirrels, animal?  
 **X-23:** Gabby!

 ***Heat looked up as she saw Gabby [** A clone of a clone, ya that's not confusing **] grabbed the wolverine. X-23 [** Wolverine's female clone...not the pet Wolverine **] pulled back Gabby behind her while Squirrel Girl [** Title says it all **] jumped out of a tree close by***

 **X-23:** Who are you?  
 **Heat:** Ugh...Heat...

***Heat stared in astonishment as Arctic, Sparky and Gyro walked up to her with Heat grabbing the wallet from the hooded man and slowly got up***

**Heat:** You three with this guy?  
 **X-23:** I was about to ask the same thing about you.

***Gyro eyed Squirrel Girl's huge buck teeth as she smirked and leaned towards Arctic***

**Gyro (To Arctic):** Look at that girl's overbite.

***A squirrel then jumped onto Gyro's hair and started to maul her as Gyro tried to rip it off***

**Gyro:** Ah stupid squirrel!  
 **Squirrel Girl:** Hey! Squirrels aren't stupid!

***Arctic tried to get the squirrel out of Gyro's hair as the hooded man swiftly slipped away and ran off***

**Squirrel Girl:** Wait! Get him!

***All the squirrels, including the one in Gyro's hair, raced to the man as they tripped and pinned him to the ground. Gabby cheerfully smiled at Squirrel Girl as she nodded to her***

**Gabby:** Nice one Squirrels!

***Heat gave the wallet to the man in the fancy suit as they all stared in total shock and confusion***

**Sparky:** So she controls the squirrels?  
 **Gyro:** Did she make the squirrel get in my hair?  
 **Heat:** And she tripped the man with the squirrels?  
 **Arctic:** What's her name again?

***Squirrel Girl quickly turned to them, with her putting her hands on her hips as they glanced at each other in confusion***

**Squirrel Girl:** Heat!

***Squirrel marched over to her with X-23 and Gabby slowly walking behind her***

**Squirrel Girl:** Care to explain-

***Squirrel Girl held up a burnt acorn as Heat seemed extremely confused***

**Squirrel Girl:** This!  
 **Heat:** What are you talking about it's just an acorn?  
 **Squirrel Girl:** An acorn you burned that was about to be food for my squirrels.  
 **Arctic:** So which one of us is going to make the obvious joke?  
 **Heat:** Look, I'm sorry.  
 **Squirrel Girl:** If you are sorry, then say sorry to all of them.

***A fair amount of squirrels went in front of Heat as Heat peered back at the group who had smirks across their faces. She then looked back at the squirrels as she seemed baffled***

**Heat:** I'm sorry...for burning your-  
 **Gyro:** Nuts!

***Chuckling was heard as Heat turned back to them and chuckled with them***

**X-23:** Who are you four anyway?

***They all looked at X-23 as she walked up to them***

**Heat:** Like I said I'm Heat, the helmet guy is Arctic, the techie dude is Sparky and...Gyro.  
 **Gyro:** No description for me? You really know how to make a girl feel special Heat.

***Heat sighed in anguish and then rolled her eyes***

**X-23:** I'm X-23 and this is Gabby.  
 **Squirrel Girl:** And I'm Squirrel Girl!

***Heat smiled and knelled to Gabby as Gabby smiled at her***

**Heat:** You both look quite alike, she's your older sister?  
 **Gabby:** and Clone.

***Heat seemed heavily surprised as Sparky went up to them***

**Sparky:** Clone, huh?  
 **X-23:** It's a long story.  
 **Heat:** Well, either way, I'm sure she's happy to be with uh...her guardian in that case?  
 **Gabby:** M-hmm and my cool pet wolverine.  
 **Squirrel Girl:** So I'm guessing you all are wanna be avengers?  
 **Sparky:** As if, just regular superheroes.  
 **Arctic:** Except our gimmick is that we're from another world.

***Squirrel Girl looked at each of them with starry eyes***

**Squirrel Girl:** Oh really!?

***Gyro seemed put off by her as X-23 got closer to them***

**X-23:** Are you all stuck here?  
 **Sparky:** Ya, we were trying to find a Doctor Strange, even went to his house and everything.  
 **X-23:** Huh well I wouldn't know anything about getting you all back to your world.  
 **Sparky:** Don't sweat it on your end, we already figured it'd be awhile until we get back.

 **[(Cuddly Voice):** They're onto us! **]**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#7)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***A two and a half foot tall cuddly teddy bear looked at the wide screen TV showing the Phoenix Pact talking to X-23 in a blank white room. A person in a gray metallic hazmat suit stood by the Teddy Bear as they both leaned closer to the TV***

**Man in Hazmat Suit:** Interesting, and why have you come to such a conclusion?  
 **Teddy Bear:** They expect to be there for a long time as if they knew- He must have tipped them off once he gave them the house.   
**Man in Hazmat Suit:** I doubt it...Come we have a few more plans to unfold and hopefully more lives to preserve.  
 **Teddy Bear:** Maybe for you! I want those other super losers to follow in with them to find us! Avengers, Iron Man, and whatever else is here...then we'll kill them all!  
 **Man in Hazmat suit:** They won't even get that far...trust me, I have worked on countless plans, formations, strategies and-

***Seemingly a person covered and cloaked in a large rag with a makeshift hood that was attached to the rag covering over their face hobbled up to them***

**Person Cloaked in Rags (Distorted Voice):** The eyes that were on them are now on us.  
 **Man in Hazmat suit:** Wait...does that mean he's done? Or is he fooling around once again?  
 **Teddy Bear:** I'd say the ladder.  
 **Person Cloaked in Rags (Distorted Voice):** He is close to completion, we are just waiting on the...Strange mortal to make...a house call.  
 **Teddy Bear:** Wait!? Doctor Strange is a mortal!? I am so killing him first!

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#8)---------------------------------------**

 


	3. Issue #3 - The Gratuitous Cameo Issue

  
***In X-23's apartment***

***Heat entered into X-23's apartment, which looked to be a moderately sized simple studio apartment. Heat closed the door behind herself while Arctic plopped onto the nearby couch. Sparky peered around the place as X-23 watched over all of them. X-23's attention then went to Sparky as she noticed him staring at her calendar***

**Heat:** Not a bad place at all.

***X-23 looked over to Heat while Sparky quickly turned to a nearby toaster. He then stared up at a fresh loaf of bread, above her fridge, then glanced over to X-23***

**Sparky:** You know this, reminds me of Arctic's old apartment.

***X-23 slowly turned to Arctic and folded her arms while Heat walked over towards them***

**X-23:** You had an apartment, Arctic?  
 **Arctic:** Ya, it was one of my little phases.  
 **Heat:** So X-23, Squirrel Girl was talking about something of a wolverine earlier.  
 **Sparky:** She's probably talking about that pet that her little sister...had...

***Sparky who was by the toaster slowly scanned around the room while X-23 shook her head***

**X-23:** No it's my...my new hero title. I am a clone of a man...named Logan. Long story short, he had taken me in and help me find a purpose...and well after he died I wanted to carry the mantel he left behind...The Wolverine.

***Heat folded her arms and nodded to X-23, giving her a look of admiration as Sparky casually grabbed the toasted bread from the toaster***

**Heat:** Reminds me of me and my dad. He uh...we were tracking a villain, named Plague, who...killed my mother and he...ended up getting killed too. I went on a warpath to find Plague when I ran into Arctic and...long story short I was able to get my revenge because of my friends and carry on my father's legacy as a hero.  
 **X-23:** I'm sure both your parents would be proud of you.  
 **Heat:** As I'm sure Logan would be proud of you, too.

***Sparky took a bite out of the toast then proudly nodded to both of them***

**Sparky:** That's pretty touching, so where's Gyro-

***X-23 folded her arms as she glared at Sparky***

**X-23:** And did someone give you permission to eat my bread?

***Sparky's eyes instantly became wide as he heavily gulped his food. He then slowly looked to the second toasted bread and then to X-23 and handed the bread to her***

**Sparky:** Ugh, sorry.

***X-23 snatched the bread from his hand, shaking her head at Sparky. Sparky ate his own toast as Heat sighed and folded her arms***

**Heat:** Sorry about him. I'm sure Sparky didn't mean anything by it even though he does, at times, lack manners.  
 **Sparky (With food in his mouth):** I do not lack manners.

***Sparky carefully continued to eat the toast while he hesitantly watched X-23. Arctic shook his head and shrugged his arms while he looked over to Sparky***

**Arctic:** Well-...wait a minute, is Gyro and Squirrel Girl still downstairs?

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Apartment entrance, on the stairwell***

**Gyro:** Gabby probably will end up like a mental case if she hangs around you!  
 **Squirrel Girl:** There's nothing wrong with talking to Squirrels!  
 **Gyro:** Well, I never thought there was a step below crazy cat ladies until I met you!  
 **Squirrel Girl:** I bet me and my squirrels can wipe the floor with you.  
 **Gyro:** Do you honestly think I can be defeated by a couple of squirrels? What do you think you are? Unbeatable?

***Arctic, Sparky, Heat and X-23 watched them from a few floors up as Arctic quickly looked over to Sparky***

**Arctic:** Did she really just say that?

***Sparky nudged Arctic, looking at him with a wide smirk on his face***

**Sparky:** Well, I'm glad to see they're hitting it off pretty well.

***Gabby just strolled up to their floor with X-23 quickly turning to her***

**X-23:** How long have they've been fighting?  
 **Gabby:** Uhm...the whole time.  
 **Heat:** Okay, this has gone long-  
 **[Gyro (From Below):** Oh try it!! **]**

***Heat intensely glared down at them from above***

**Heat:** Enough!!!

***Gyro and Squirrel Girl instantly stared up in astonishment at Heat while Heat furiously glared at them***

**Heat:** Will you two quit it already!!!

***The two then looked at each other and then instantly looked away sporting scowling faces. Heat pushed herself off from the staircase railing as she confidently put her hands on her hips***

**Sparky:** I give it five seconds...

***A blue energy beam suddenly blared  up to the ceiling as a squirrel had gotten launched upwards onto their floor. Gyro's screams could be heard echoing through out the stairwell causing the five to rush down the stairs***

Gyro: Augh!!!

***Gyro was swarmed by squirrels as she was trying to desperately swat them off. Blue energy beams wildly shot out from Gyro's hands and mouth while Squirrel Girl chuckled at her***

**Squirrel Girl:** Who's tough now?  
 **X-23:** Squirrel Girl stop!

***Heat immediately bolted to Gyro as X-23 jumped over the railing and held onto Squirrel Girl's shoulder***

**X-23:** Get them off her!

 ***Squirrel Girl made a quick whistle as the squirrels quickly jumped off of Gyro. Heat gently moved Gyro back toward the entrance while** **Gyro** **glared furiously at Squirrel Girl** **while violently** **grinding her teeth. A blue mist was escaping through her mouth with her eyes enveloped in a dark blue tint. Heat eyes grew wide with shock as she realized Gyro's glowing blue eyes shined intensely on her shirt***

 **Heat:** Gyro! Just calm down!

***Sparky and Arctic dash down to the ground floor only to freeze in shock upon witnessing Gyro's state. Arctic cautiously stepped toward Gyro while Sparky suddenly turned towards X-23***

**Sparky:** X-23! You need to get Squirrel Girl away from Gyro!  
 **Squirrel Girl:** Oh, I'm not afraid of a little energy blast.

***Heat at first could back Gyro out of the building but was abruptly stopped by Gyro ceasing to move any further. She frantically glances from Squirrel Girl then to Gyro as Gyro's low guttural  growl softly echoed through the room. Heat focused her attention onto Gyro waving her hands across her eyes as Gyro was completely unphased by her action***

**Heat:** It's over okay, we won't let her attack you again.

***Arctic quickly blocked Gyro's view of Squirrel girl as he gently put his hand on her left shoulder. Gyro felt his cold hand as she slowly turned to him. The two were able to slowly back Gyro out of the building as Sparky blew a sigh of relief***

**Arctic:** Hey, let's just walk away and be the better person, right? We can kick her ass some other day.

***Sparky carefully observed Gyro, from within the building, while Arctic and Heat were still calming her down. He then looks over to Squirrel Girl making faces from the front entrance as he then marched directly to her***

**Sparky:** Are you insane!?

***Sparky and X-23 then yanked Squirrel Girl away from the entrance door***

**Sparky:** She's going to go supernova on your ass.  
 **X-23:** Supernova?  
 **Squirrel Girl:** So she's going to be a stronger version of Captain Marvel or something? I'm not afraid of her lame scare tactics-  
 **Sparky:** Captain who? Ugh- look, let me give you a crash course on Gyro. She can shoot solid beams and plasma beams and when she gets mad her fricken eyes start glowing and her power doubles- and she can form the energy she uses into like bullets and explosions and- it's just really bad for everyone okay.  
 **Squirrel Girl:** Thanks for the exposition Sparks but don't worry. I'm unbeatable.

***Sparky gave a hardy halfhearted chuckle as he rolled his eyes***

**Sparky:** Sure...look uh it's been very nice seeing you both. We'll be in the area for a while so don't be a stranger X-23...unless Squirrel Girl is with you.

***Sparky quickly left as Squirrel Girl scoffed folded her arms and turned to X-23***

**Squirrel Girl:** What a bunch of jerks.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Sparky caught up to the rest of the group while Gyro, now back to her normal state, was marching up the sidewalk***

**Gyro:** F*ck! These superheroes are complete fu**ing losers! She's all like "I'm unbeatable" whatever you...ego tripping b**ch!

***Sparky lightly chuckled as Heat put her arm around her shoulder***

**Sparky:** X-23 seems pretty cool.  
 **Heat:** Ya, that was just one nutty hero and besides...you got us.

***Gyro casually folded her arms as she slowly smirked and raised a single eyebrow to Heat***

**Gyro:** Oh ya, really lucked out with you guys.

***Heat playfully nudged Gyro as they both snickered***

**Heat:** Jerk ass.

***Pssssh***

***Spider-Man (Miles Morales) [** Or The New Over-Powered Spider-Man **] crashed out of a window from a nearby store, bouncing onto the street. Heat and Gyro hurriedly rushed to him while Sparky and Arctic slowly examined the scene. Upon going up to the broken window, the two quickly spotted green saliva all over the inside of the wrecked store***

 **Sparky:** So what kicked him out the window?

 ***Arctic and Sparky cautiously ventured inside, slowly scanning around the store. The Lizard [** AKA Mr. Hyde's pet iguana **] was hanging on the ceiling above them while Sparky started to sniff around himself***

 **Arctic:** Ya, I don't see anyone.  
 **Sparky:** Hey, do you smell something?

 

 

***Heat helped Miles get back onto his feet as he stared back into the store***

**Miles Morales:** Where is it?

***Heat appeared confused with her looking towards the store then back to Miles. She gave him a concerned look as she and Gyro helped him back onto his feet***

**Heat** : What are you talking about Hun?  
 **Miles Morales:** There was a big lizard that-

 

 

***Sparky and Arctic watched Gyro and Heat who looked at them with wide eyes and open jaws. Sparky and Arctic then heard a loud quaking thud behind them which caused the two to stammer for a brief second***

***THUD***

**Arctic:** Uh...did you drop your phone?  
 **Sparky:** No...but...don't worry Arctic because we will turn around and have a meaningful and peaceful conversation with this...

***Sparky and Arctic turned around as The Lizard was right in front of them standing a few feet taller than them. The lizard glared at them with pure rage as they slowly stepped back***

**Sparky:** Lizard...person...  
 **Arctic:** Okay, so why is he looking at us like we were the ones who flushed him down the toilet? 

***Miles launched himself feet first into the Lizard's face. The force of the blow caused the Lizard to slam into the wall leaving a huge and heavily cracked indent. Arctic sprinted up to the Lizard and quickly shot out a heavy cold mist of snow from his hands. The mist started to slowly freeze the Lizard in place while Sparky was hunched over in one of the nearby isles, peeking in on the action. Miles proudly watched Arctic as Lizard was soon completely frozen in place***

**Miles Morales:** Amazing! That's a cool power you got there. 

***Arctic nonchalantly nodded to him as he confidently folded his arms. Sparky hastily went beside Arctic and then confidently posed with Arctic***

**Sparky:** So, now what?  
 **Miles Morales:** Who are you guys?

***Sparky glanced to Miles and then to Gyro and Heat who were outside talking to another hero***

 

 

 **Heat:** Miss. Marvel, right? Like the name.

 ***Heat shook Miss. Marvel's hand (AKA Kamala Khan) [** Super Hero, Super Stretchy, Super Nerdy **] while Gyro folded her arms and smiled to Kamala***

 **Miss. Marvel:** You got it right! 

***Heat stopped shaking her hand as Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers, [** If a propaganda poster could be a person **] was flying above them***

 **Gyro:** Whoa!  
 **Heat:** Who is that?

***Gyro appeared uninterested glancing over to Kamala while she seemed star eyed. Gyro then turned to her as she scoffed to Kamala***

**Gyro:** Keep it together, Marvel.  
 **Miss. Marvel:** But it's Captain Marvel, she's my inspiration!  
 **Gyro:** Well, did you want to meet your inspiration?  
 **Miss. Marvel:** Uhm...

 

 

***Arctic just refroze Lizard as he then scratched the top part of his helmet***

**Arctic:** So you're a Spider-Man based off another Spider-Man named Spider-Man?  
 **Miles Morales:** Uh, sort of.  
 **Sparky:** So what are you and that girl doing here, anyway?  
 **[Gyro (From Outside):** Hey lady, ya...down here!!! **]**

***They looked over to see Carol flying down and talking with Heat and Gyro***

**Sparky:** Wow, they're making friends faster than we are.  
 **Arctic:** There are lot of heroes in the city. Is there a convention happening nearby or something?  
 **Miles Morales:** It's New York, all the heroes usually stop by a few times in the week.   
**Arctic:** Oh uh well, let's go mingle.

***Crack***

***They all quickly looked back as the Lizard was busting out of the ice***

**Arctic:** And we even have a subject we all can connect on.

 

 

 **Heat:** So you run a spaceship?  
 **Captain Marvel:** It's quite impressive.  
 **Miss. Marvel:** I would love to be your cadet for a day.  
 **Heat:** I wouldn't mind that either.

***Gyro seemed unimpressed as she then saw Sparky and Arctic getting thrown around the store***

**Gyro:** Heat! Come on!

***Gyro raced toward the store as Miss and Captain Marvel stared at the chaos in the store***

***Arctic and Sparky were thrown out of the store as Gyro flew up and caught Arctic in mid-air. Captain Marvel jumped in and caught Sparky before he hit the street as the Lizard grabbed Captain Marvel's foot. Heat jetted herself into the Lizard's chest, slamming him back into the store. The Lizard roared in pain, losing its grip on Captain Marvel. The Lizard got up and was readying to slam Heat to the ground as Gyro shot a beam from her hand slamming the Lizard back onto the wall pinning it down. Arctic put both of his hands close together as an ice beam shot out from them. The beam hit the Lizard and quickly froze it into a large block of ice. Arctic stopped freezing the Lizard as he began to breathe heavily***

**Arctic:** Phew, so uh...who wanted to keep him? Cause I am too drain...to freeze him again.  
 **Captain Marvel:** I'll take him off your hands and bring him to The Raft.  
 **Heat:** Oh-oh kay...

***Heat carefully watched the Lizard as Gyro pulled her back to the rest of the group, with Arctic and Sparky***

**Gyro:** Okay, this city is filled with super-powered people and we want to go home; this is just too much.  
 **Sparky:** At least before more lizards start popping out the sewers.  
 **Arctic:** Or maybe a certain superhero with a bug up their ass...not you Spider-Man.

***Arctic peeked over as Miles Morales was talking to Miss Marvel from afar***

**Arctic:** Oh, I thought he had super hearing.  
 **Heat:** Wait, who were you talking about?  
 **Sparky:** It's some guy named...oh no.

***Sparky quickly looked up as Iron Man just flown above them. Iron Man then flown down toward Miss. Marvel and Miles as Arctic gave a sigh then slowly shook his head***

**Arctic:** Phoenix Pact, meet Iron Man.

 ***Iron Man [** Rich ass, Smart ass, Jackass...according to Arctic **] then stared at Arctic as Sparky then looked to him and then to Arctic***

 **Sparky:** Gyro, Heat...ladies, if you will...let's leave.  
 **Iron Man:** Ah well, it isn't my old friend...what was it? Iceberg? Avalanche?  
 **Arctic:** Arctic.  
 **Iron Man:** Ah yes Arctic and I see you brought your super friends, good to meet them.

***Heat and Gyro both slowly looked at each other with a profoundly dumbfounded gaze as Gyro viciously glared at Iron Man***

**Gyro:** I'm sorry, who are you!? And why are you talking to my best friend that way!?  
 **Iron Man:** Iron Man and sorry about that attitude but your "best friend" left a bad impression on me after telling me I wasn't a real hero and launching me nearly into space.

***Heat aggressively gripped her arms as she angrily scoffed at Iron Man***

**Heat:** Well, maybe you're not a real hero.

***Before he was about to respond, Captain Marvel touched Iron Man's shoulder with him swiftly looking back at her***

**Captain Marvel:** Look, go easy on them, Tony. They just helped me take down a super-powered Lizard so at least give them some slack.  
 **Iron Man:** Some slack!?

***Iron Man reluctantly sighed as he then looked over to Heat***

**Iron Man:** All right, let's start over...my name is Iron Man-  
 **Heat:** I'm sorry but I think it be best to start over another day, let's go guys.

***The Phoenix Pact walked away from them as Iron Man slowly shook his head at them while putting his hands on his hips***

**Iron Man:** Ya, sure...next time! I can't wait!

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***Two Hours Later*  
*Back at the Phoenix Pact's house***

***Heat walked into the house with the others following behind her as she seemed infuriated***

**Heat:** We need to hurry up on that ticket out of here!  
 **Gyro:** I'm with you on that, first that squirrel lady and now some...metal loser and the rest of them haven't even taken their SATs yet.

***Sparky closed the door behind them once everyone was inside***

**Sparky:** Just like the old Heroes Guild, taking the young and impressionable. The more we get to know of this world, the more I miss our old world.  
 **Heat:** Captain Marvel, I think she can help us out on that...she can get in contact with Strange and he'll teleport us back.  
 **Arctic:** So get good in with the space lady and we get to leave?  
 **Heat:** Exactly.  
 **Arctic:** Well, I did buy some cake mix earlier. We might as well start using it so we can kiss her ass as soon as tomorrow. 

***Heat and Arctic headed to the kitchen as Sparky went toward his room. Sparky went inside his room as Gyro followed in with him***

**Gyro:** So Sparks?

***Sparky quickly looked at her as she folded her arms and leaned on the doorway***

**Sparky:** Ya?  
 **Gyro:** You don't...

***Gyro glanced back down the hallway as she then looked back to Sparky***

**Gyro:** So the Avengers or whatever it's called...you don't think it's going to be like the Heroes Guild...right?

***Sparky pondered as he sat in his chair***

**Sparky:** Well you know me, expect the worse and plan for that...so it's possible. I don't know if it will go down as it did with the Heroes Guild with all the robots and...you know. Though I'm not sure they have enough members that would rebel and fight against something like that.  
 **Gyro:** We're Kronises, supers or whatever label they'll hit us with in this world...because of our powers they're going to want to pull us into their own problems. I bet you they'll dangle the portal in our face as a ploy, even if we kiss their asses.  
 **Sparky:** I...I really hope not.  
 **Gyro:** I mean...

***Sparky started up the computer as Gyro leaned the rest of her back onto the door frame and folded her arms***

**Gyro:** Those kids were kinda...pretty cool and what if an order comes down for them to kill us or...someone...  
 **Sparky:** We go into hiding... as we did before...  
 **Gyro:** We don't know this area, we'd be running blind...let alone one of us end up like Mary.

***Sparky suddenly turned away from her with him then shaking her head at her***

**Sparky:** Probably shouldn't say that around Arctic, but ya...look we're not going to be joining them any time soon...and if anything happens, we'll figure it out.

***Gyro softly nodded to Sparky***

**Gyro:** Well, thanks for listening to my ramble.  
 **Sparky:** No, I'm glad we had this talk; it's good to know that I wasn't the only one connecting those dots together.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

 

 **[Heat:** Okay, Arctic, can I ask you something? **]**

***Arctic and Heat were in the kitchen, leaning on the counters as Heat folded her arms***

**Arctic:** Of course.  
 **Heat:** I had talked to Gyro about this before but...I wanted to ask you...what if we're all that's left.  
 **Arctic:** Hard for me to believe that. I mean, if we got teleported, there's got to be others who got teleported too.  
 **Heat:** I get what you're saying but...

***Heat slowly paced around as Arctic watched her***

**Heat:** I've been trying to remember what happened...and though I can't prove anything, I remember feeling the world was about to end. I remember feeling panic and dread...possibly even a voice too...maybe many of them...did you remember anything?

***Arctic pondered for a moment then looked up to her as he shook his head***

**Arctic:** Still nothing other than the light...though it raises questions of how did we get teleported in the first place?  
 **Heat:** Do you think someone did this?  
 **Arctic:** Probably...either way Dr. Strange is our key to getting back home. So we can figure out everything else from there once we meet him.

***Heat opened the oven as she smiled when she looked inside***

**Heat:** Well so far it's looking good, but-

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

 **[Smoke Screen:** You hear that world, I'm done! **]**

***Smoke Screen was in an alleyway as he raised a large zip lock bag filled with weed. A drug dealer with a gun quickly rushed into the alley as Smoke Screen backed away in shock. Smoke Screen raised both of his hands in the air as the drug dealer was a yard away from him***

**Male Drug Dealer:** You piece of sh*t, you stole my g*d damn fu**ing bag.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Stole? You merely dropped it and I had collected what I needed.  
 **Male Drug Dealer:** Well, if you don't give me that bag you're about to collect your brain from the floor.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Well...wait how will I do that if I'm dead?  
 **Male Drug Dealer:** What!? Sh*t are you stupid or- it's rather you give me more drugs or I kill-

***The drug dealer was then hit with an orb of smoke from Smoke Screen. The drug dealer started to choke on the gas emitting from the orb as he dropped the gun. Smoke Screen then appeared behind him as he knocked him out with a led pipe. The smoke around Smoke Screen started to die down as he suddenly dropped the led pipe***

**Smoke Screen:** Oh, sh*t this is getting real...uh...

***Smoke Screen grabbed a little bit of the marijuana from the bag as he sprinkled it on the drug dealer and then shot his pistol into the air. He dropped the pistol onto the man and hastily rushed out the alleyway tripping over a nearby trash bin in the process***

 

 

***Blank White Room***

***The Teddy bear, the man in the metallic hazmat suit and the person cloaked in rags were in the white room from before. The three sat in each single chairs as they all observed Smoke Screen running away from a large wide screen TV***

**Teddy Bear:** What an idiot. Say, how come no one has died yet!? Cause this is getting boring!  
 **Person Cloaked in Rags (Distorted Voice):** Speaking of unquenchable need of violence...they have come here to watch us.  
 **Man in Metallic Hazmat Suit:** Here now? I wonder how much they have truly pieced together our true intentions?  
 **Person Cloaked in Rags (Distorted Voice):** Do they care for meaning? Or do they care for blood and drama...they want stakes...they want death and theatrics...we'll give them that...  
 **Teddy Bear:** Now we're talking!  
 **Man in Metallic Hazmat Suit** : And soon our plan to come to pass, we've been planning a long time for this.  
 **Person Cloaked in Rags (Distorted Voice):** Indeed, he is done setting down all the pieces and now we get to unfold the final phase of our plan.  
 **Man in Metallic Hazmat Suit:** Us lowly ponds taking down a King, how poetic.  
 **Teddy Bear:** Wouldn't be the first time.

***They then looked at the TV as it had shown themselves on it***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 


	4. Issue #4 - A Stranger at the Door

***Knock* *Knock*  
*Like, 3 AM dude, really?*  
*Knock* *Knock***

***They all were up and in their costumes as they all seemed exhausted***

**Heat:** I swear if it's that lizard or that...robot man-

***Knock* *Knock***

**Arctic:** Alright, so who's going to get it?

***Heat went to the door as she readied a fireball in her hand. She opened the door as Doctor Strange [** _Or Dr. Magical Jazz Hands_ **] looked at them with his cape flowing in the background***

**Doctor Strange:** I heard you all knocked.  
 **Arctic:** Our curtains are fine, but thanks for the offer.  
 **Doctor Strange:** I don't sell curtains.  
 **Gyro:** You're not really a good salesman then.  
 **Doctor Strange:** That's because I'm not a salesman!  
 **Heat:** Then who are you?  
 **Sparky:** Oh wait I just realized it's Doctor, Doctor Doom?  
 **Doctor Strange:** Doctor Strange.  
 **Sparky:** I was close right?

***Heat motion for Dr. Strange to walk inside as Heat put out her fireball. Heat closed the door when he walked inside the house as he quickly glanced around the place and then looked back to them***

**Doctor Strange:** Name wise...I suppose, personality wise...that would have been a grave error in-  
 **Gyro:** Ya-Ya whatever doctor dramatic, so can you help us get to our planet?  
 **Doctor Strange:** I think so but first let us go to my place.

***Doctor Strange made a few hand gestures as in what seemed an instant they were teleported into a different location***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***They teleported into the large study room of the Sanctum Sanctorum as each of them looked around to get their bearings***

**Heat:** Whoa! Did he just teleport us? **  
Arctic:** Is this your place, Doc? **  
Sparky:** Where did he go? **  
Doctor Strange:** Right here.

***They quickly looked around as Doctor Strange was sitting in a chair in the center of the room. They began to walk toward him as Doctor Strange was meditating while his necklace started to glow***

**Sparky:** So uh...is that like your magical necklace? **  
Doctor Strange:** Yes, the Eye of Agamotto. **  
Arctic:** So does it work just like a crystal ball?

***Doctor Strange quickly scoffed***

**Doctor Strange:** With this, I can do more than what any simple fortune teller with a crystal ball can do. With this I can see into many dimensions and universes...like your own. **  
Heat:** Hold on, our universe? We're that far away? **  
Doctor Strange:** For the time being but I have already located your universe.

***The group seemed relieved as Heat nodded and smiled at Doctor Strange***

**Heat:** Good, so can you teleport us back? **  
Doctor Strange:** Yes, I can-...uhm...I mean uh...just wait....any second now I will uh...

***Gyro's appearance of joy instantly went away as a look of dismay had taken over her face***

**Gyro:** You got to be fu**ing kidding me.

***The group's excitement went away as Heat seemed utterly crushed***

**Heat:** F*ck... **  
Doctor Strange:** No, wait just...

***Strange sighed in discontent as he got up and looked at them***

**Doctor Strange:** I'm sorry but it seems like your universe is... **  
Heat:** It's not destroyed, is it? **  
Doctor Strange:** No, but...there's a barrier keeping me from it. **  
Heat:** Oh, okay, so can you get rid of the barrier?

***Doctor Strange pondered as he looked directly at Heat***

**Doctor Strange:** This barrier...it's far different than anything I've ever seen. It's nearly encased around your universe and when I tried to dismantle it...it had only adapted and got stronger. I would need some time to figure out how to get through this barrier. I'll teleport you all back and keep you informed if I figure something out. **  
Sparky:** Well if there's any way we can help you, don't hesitate to ask. **  
Doctor Strange:** I'll keep that in mind.

 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***The group were teleported back into their home as they all looked at each other in sheer despair. Gyro grew a big half-hearted smile as she look to each of them***

**Gyro:** Well, that's some great news ain't it!? We get to be here with these super losers!

***Gyro angrily furrow her eyebrows while looking back towards the hall to their rooms***

**Gyro:** I'm going to try to go to bed...again...  
 **Arctic:** Same here...

***Arctic and Gyro went back to their rooms as Sparky turned to Heat***

**Heat:** You giving up too?  
 **Sparky:** Well I can't say I'm surprised that we aren't going back.  
 **Heat:** Well he said he's trying to find a way to pass through the barrier, right?  
 **Sparky:** He also said that when he tried to break through, it adapted to it. What could he possibly throw at it that would make him be able to go through it?  
 **Heat:** I don't know, maybe something that makes it deconstruct itself.

***Sparky nodded as Heat pondered for a moment while folding her arms***

**Heat:** Or maybe something to cause the barrier to become so small it's ineffective.  
 **Sparky:** Well if this barrier is encased around our universe then the last thing we need is for this barrier to shrink and...I don't know much of what Doctor Strange's arsenal is but I would hope he would have thought to use something that could destroy the barrier without our universe being harmed.

***Heat nodded as she sighed in exhaustion***

**Heat:** I know but...I will not give up, now that it seems we actually have a chance out of this. When we first got here, I thought our planet would be gone but...I'm not going to just give up, especially since it's still there.  
 **Sparky:** Well wishful thinking has never got us anywhere, you know.  
 **Heat:** Neither has losing hope.

***Sparky nodded as he smiled to her***

**Sparky:** I guess you got me on that.  
 **Heat:** I'm going to go out for a walk...maybe find something that will help cheer us all up.  You're welcome to come if you want. 

***Sparky nodded to her as he headed towards the front door***

**Sparky:** After you. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***A Moment Later***

***Smoke Screen was around an alleyway as he got out a large bag of weed. Smoke Screen looked at the bag as he grew a villainous smirk***

**Smoke Screen:** All I have to do is sell this large amount of weed I stole and I'll have enough to buy my new base of operations.

***Smoke Screen seemed giddy as he started to giggle in excitement. He slowly started to creep out of the alleyway as he began to look around for potential buyers ***

**Smoke Screen:** So who will buy my bag of-  
 **Heat:** Hey!

***Smoke Screen saw Heat and Sparky as they started to fast walk toward him***

**Smoke Screen:** Wait, slightly costumed freaks? I never have seen those hero types before...they're probably working for Spider-Man...or maybe the Avengers.

***Smoke Screen loudly gasped as he saw that Heat and Sparky nearly caught up to him. Smoke Screen quickly dash further down the alleyway as Heat soon flown and landed in front of him. Smoke Screen swiftly ran back toward the street as Sparky quickly blocked his exit***

**Heat:** Dude, stop!  
 **Smoke Screen:** You two won't stop me!!! I'm Smoke Screen!!!  
 **Heat:** What? We just want to know how much you're selling for?  
 **Sparky:** Ya, we're going through a lot of stress right now and honestly I'm jonesing a little bit.

***Smoke Screen seemed shocked as Heat walked past him and over to Sparky. Smoke Screen gazed at his bag of weed and then to them as he pointed toward them***

**Sparky:** Did you smoke your own stuff?  
 **Heat:** Let's just go, I'm sure we can just buy somewhere else.  
 **Smoke Screen:** No uh...just uh- I want fifty dollars for it.  
 **Heat:** Wow fifty for the whole bag? Honestly, it feels like you should charge more for-  
 **Sparky:** Deal.

***Sparky reached into his pocket and gave him fifty dollars. They traded as Smoke Screen jumped for joy***

**Smoke Screen:** Yes, I have all I need!

***Smoke Screen started to laugh maniacally as Heat slowly peered to Sparky***

**Sparky (To Heat):** Let's check the weed before we smoke it.  
 **Heat (To Sparky):** Definitely.

***Heat and Sparky ran away as Smoke Screen stopped jumping and looked at the fifty dollar bill***

**Smoke Screen:** Time for me to start up my new front! Hahaha!

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4.20)---------------------------------------**

 

***4:20 A.M.***

***Heat finished rolling up a joint as she gave it to Gyro as Sparky and Arctic were pacing around the living room while looking at the ceiling***

**Gyro:** Light me up!

***Heat had already prepared her own joint as she put it in her mouth. She made a flame burst on her finger as she lit Gyro's joint and her own. Heat started to feel light headed as she quickly smoked the whole joint within seconds. She looked at Gyro with a cracked a smile as a barrel of smoke streamed out of her nose***

**Gyro:** Heat, Heat...this is some crazy off the wall sh*t you guys got.  
 **Heat:** You are so right...like...you're right.  
 **Gyro:** No...you're right.  
 **Heat:** You're right...what?

***Sparky and Arctic were sitting on the couch still looking at the ceiling as Arctic had pointed up***

**Arctic:** Dude, we need a video game about putting ceilings on houses. Think about it you could design the ceilings and also roofs...and...you know what? I'm pretty sure that game would not work because of how stupid that all just sounded..  
 **Sparky:** Wait...not work...Do you think we can like...stay here?  
 **Arctic:** I don't think we're going to get kicked out; the owner seemed pretty chill.  
 **Sparky:** But what about this universe? Like it's not ours...it's not our people.  
 **Arctic:** I honestly think we can't be the only ones, like...think about it...we got teleported out...and like there's a barrier in our universe...who is playing with our universe?  
 **Sparky:** I never thought of it like that...you're right...someone might be taking our whole universe for themselves.  
 **Arctic:** Probably for money too, totally selfish.

  
***Heat kept laughing at Gyro who was trying to balance herself on her own energy ball***

**Heat:** Ha haha, you're going to f*ck up.  
 **Gyro:** Oh f*ck!

***Gyro stopped projecting the energy ball as she then fell flat on the floor. She laughed as Heat laughed harder***

**Gyro:** You know what's funnier than that...Squirrel Girl's stupid buck teeth.

***They both laughed as Heat nodded her head***

**Heat:** I should of- hahahahaa....I should burn her nuts!

***They both laughed hysterically***

 

 

***Sparky was looking at Gyro***

**Sparky:** Did they just say nuts?  
 **Arctic:** They're high dude.

***Sparky slowly turned to Arctic***

**Sparky:** Me too...I can relate to that. **  
**

 

 

 **Gyro:** No I have a better one. Dr. Strange looked like he came out of a dryer. **  
[Sparky(From the Couch):** And Gyro is talking sh*t again. **]**

***Gyro and Heat laughed as Heat nodded***

**Heat:** I bet you that robot man is a total geek...I mean who dresses up in a tin can, f*ck that a**hole.  
 **Gyro:** Haha I know.  
 **Heat:** We're in a universe where all the superheroes are losers, blowhards, and children!

***They both hysterically laughed***

**Gyro:** But this is our life now...

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

 

***Knock* *Knock***

***The person wrapped in rags, man in hazmat suit and teddy bear were sitting in the same place as before as they looked behind themselves to see a wooden door***

***Knock* *Knock***

**Person Wearing Rags (Distorted Voice):** Is it...has Strange finally come?

***The person cloaked in rags opened the door as a man wearing a casual hoodie, jeans and a light beard barged in with him looking around***

**Person Wearing Rags (Distorted Voice):** Oh you, what are you doing here?  
 **Man with Light Beard:** Sorry guys but you're being outsourced.  
 **Person Wearing Rags (Distorted Voice):** Outsourced? By whose orders?  
 **Man with Light Beard:** The king himself. You're boring the sh*t out of the audience and nobody can tell what this is leading into.  
 **Person Wearing Rags (Distorted Voice):** That's the point...we don't want them to know that we plan to open up the-  
 **Man with Light Beard:** Well things are changing which means your plot isn't doable right now and besides he wants me to be at the helm. Don't worry, I'll handle things on this side of the arena while you guys set up for the real party. So...

***The man points at the door***

**Man with Light Beard:** Scoot, scoot my three fellow original characters.  Oh and please stay in contact, I don't want to miss our big social gathering event.

***The three left as the man closed the door behind them. He looks at what would be the viewpoint of the audience***

**Man with Light Beard:** So, you must be wondering what in the hell is going on? Who were those other three? And why haven't they made any sense since they first appeared in "Issue #2"? Well, let me explain, first off...

***The man waved his hand over his face as his face turned to the man who sold the Phoenix Pact their house. The man waved his hand over his face again to revert back to his original state***

**Man with Light Beard:** Spoilers if you haven't read _Issue #1_ , now second off...

***The man sat down on one of the chairs as he looked at the TV***

**Man with Light Beard:** My boss had...eh well...he's looking at the overall Marvel picture. He's realizing some things need to be cut and locked while and others connected. So for me, I showed him the Phoenix Pact AKA those four stooges.

***The TV showed the Phoenix Pact still goofing around while being high***

**Man with Light Beard:** And he said sure, he'll take them. It's pretty f**cked up I know but they've been fun to watch, haven't they? If it makes you feel any better you can say I am with them in solidarity...so uh what else should I do to keep your attention- oh I got it!

***The man got up from the chair as he clenched his right hand***

**Man with Light Beard:** Guess what me and Eve from the Bible have in common?

***He quickly grabbed and yanked a Watcher, out of midair, to the ground. He again looks at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Man with Light Beard:** I guess we're all sinners...that's a Marvel Comic joke.

***The Watcher was in a daze as he slowly got himself up***

**Man with Light Beard:** Meet the Watcher, not only can you find him in the post-credits scene of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 but you can also find him and his peeps peeping at every single character on earth like a nosey neighborhood watch leader...creepy right?

***The Watcher was up as he slowly gazed at the man with the light beard***

**Man with Light Beard:** Do you even watch them masturbate? Oh, and before you answer, please just try to keep it family-friendly. My boss hates the fact that we're this crude already. I honestly think we might not get green lighted for another series with these antics.    
**Watcher:** Who are you?

***The man winks to the viewpoint of the audience as he then slowly turned to the Watcher***

**Man with Light Beard:** Uh...call me Mister Sat-...I mean Mister, call me Mister.  
 **Watcher:** How did you grab me?  
 **Mister:** Eh, blame them-

***Mister pointed to the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** How else am I supposed to get their attention?  
 **Watcher:** Who are you talking about?  
 **Mister:** I swear, every conversation about the fourth wall goes like that.

***He then looks at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** Seriously, and personally it feels like we're playing a broken record here.  
 **Watcher:** What?  
 **Mister:** No, the better question is who is or are the audience?  
 **Watcher:** No matter, you will pay for disturbing-  
 **Mister:** Oh my god, then why were you asking questions before? How about this!

***Mister put his open palm to the Watcher's head as the Watcher's brain started to glow***

**Mister:** Good, now let's truly break the fourth-

***The watcher shaken his head in fear as his head exploded. Blood and brain matter spewed everywhere with blood splattering over the man with the light beard's clothes. He whipped the blood off his face as he looked at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** Well...at least we've truly earned our mature rating now.

***Mister walked up to the Watcher's body***

**Mister:** So let me do some re-decorating and...

***Watcher's body was leaking out blood as Mister kicked it a few times***

**Mister:** Reorganizing...ya this place needs a new color.

***The viewpoint of the audience goes back to Mister as he grabbed the body***

**Mister:** And you go back to your feature presentation.

***Mister left out the door and closed the door behind him. He then opened the door again and looked at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** See you next Issue, I guess...I mean I don't know what else to cut to...oh wait!

***Mister looked at the TV as it showed a blown up and corroded space ship floating in deep space***

**Mister:** A spaceship? Hmm...I'll, take it!

***Mister was heard closing the door as the space ship continued to float in deep space***

 

 

***The ship was utterly destroyed as asteroid rocks began to hit it. Suddenly the ship began to light up with it beginning to slowly rotate***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 


	5. Issue #5 - This is Your Brain on Sparky

***Morning***

**[Male Interviewer** _(From Issue #1)_ **:** So...you nervous? **]**

***Gyro glanced at him quickly gazing at her work uniform, that she was wearing, as she slowly took a deep breath. She stared at several of the ingredients in front of her with her folding her arms and reluctantly nodding her head***

**Gyro:** Well I'm not going to be doing actual work today, right?

***He stared at her with a fake smile***

**Male Interviewer:** Exactly, you'll be shadowing one of our best today.

***Gyro's eyes grew wide as she saw the young goth cashier girl (from issue #1) walking toward her with a sub shop uniform on***

**Male Interview:** You got this, right Casey? Thank you!

***He swiftly darted to the back office while Casey goggled at her with a smile on her face and then suddenly blurting out a quick chuckle***

**Casey:** Small world, huh super hero...and I see you've met Barry.  
 **Gyro:** You work here too?  
 **Casey:** Well, rent ain't cheap. I'm surprised you all took the job and didn't run off to join the Avengers...or some other superhero group.  
 **Gyro:** Well, believe it or not, we don't have time for these hero groups honestly and besides they're all a bunch of losers, anyway.

***Casey proudly nodded at Gyro while she was going behind the counter, getting closer to Gyro***

**Casey:** You know you're definitely not what I expected. Say, what's your power anyway?  
 **[Angry Lady:** Hello!!! **]**

***They instantly stared over to an older overweight woman as she stormed up to the counter. Casey immediately grew a joyful look while the overweight woman appeared irate***

**Casey:** Oh sorry Ma'am, can I take your-  
 **Angry Hefty Lady:** Is that all you do around here!? Is talk and talk and- whatever can I have a sub with extra meatballs and no lettuce!!!  
 **Casey:** Certainly.

***Casey was preparing the Sub as Gyro looked away in seething anger***

**Angry Hefty Lady:** I should have gone somewhere else.

***Gyro folded her arms as she shook her head***

**Angry Hefty Lady:** Oh!? Do you have a problem with me, girl!?

***Gyro and Casey gawked over to her in slight shock as the woman glared directly towards Gyro***

**Gyro:** No, I'm just uh...anxious about my first day.

***The angry lady sighed and shook her head to them while Casey put her sub on the counter. Casey quickly rung her up at the cash register as the nearby mounted TV started to play a news clip of the Avengers. She momentarily viewed the screen in seething anger while she snatched her sub***

**Angry Hefty Lady:** And will you look at that! Our so called saviors! Yet, we're standing in their biggest graveyard!

***She stormed out of the store as Casey sighed in relief. Casey's joyful look slowly turned to defeat as she turned back at Gyro***

**Casey:** That's Mrs. Wilkes for you. She's a regular and makes us all regret applying here. You might also want to make sure your friends aren't around her or she'll go off on them...even if you all aren't Avengers.  
 **Gyro:** Why's that?  
 **Casey:** It's because of what happened some time ago. Some hero or whatever caused a huge explosion killing a lot of the people and children in town.  
 **Gyro:** Whoa, that actually happened?

***Casey sincerely nodded as she folded her arms***

**Casey:** Ya, a good number of people choose to forget it, but there were a lot of people who lost more than they could handle to forgive.

***Barry entered back in as they both looked at him***

**Barry:** She's gone, right?  
 **Casey:** Yah, she's gone.  
 **Barry:** She desperately needs to get laid.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***Late Afternoon*  
*Sparky's Room***

**[Gyro:** Oh, Dude! Get this! **]**

***Gyro were in Sparky's room with her and Sparky both slouched over in two office chairs***

**Gyro:** Okay, so apparently, people got killed here because some hero went aggro or something.  
 **Sparky:** Ya, I read about that.

***Sparky swiftly looked up a few articles on his computer as he confidently pointed to the screen***

**Gyro:** Oh? You already knew about this?  
 **Sparky:** Ya, what happened is a bunch of heroes on some show were in the middle of attacking a villain when the dude just exploded killing hundreds of the locals. Then this huge civil war had broken out between all these heroes all just because they couldn't just sit down with each other and talk things out. 

***Gyro quickly snickered as she smiled at Sparky***

**Gyro:** This universe has some petty ass heroes...wait...sit down...

***Gyro pondered for a moment, spinning around in the chair. She then fully stopped, facing Sparky directly, as she perked her head to him***

**Gyro:** Wait, so how did you get this extra chair by the way?

***Sparky looked guilty as he glanced away***

**Sparky:** With...you know, money.  
 **Gyro:** Let me guess, you ATM'd, didn't you?

***Sparky nervously scratched his neck as he gazed at her in fear***

**Gyro:** I'm not going to snitch, but Heat...if she were to find out...man...that would be such a bad thing.  
 **Sparky:** Ya, it...it would.

***Sparky hesitantly looked over to her***

**Gyro:** I mean, I'm sure you would give anything just to make sure she wouldn't know, right?  
 **Sparky:** Are you extorting me?  
 **Gyro:** What? No, of course not but all I'm saying is...I want some stuff too, so give me money Sparky!  
 **Sparky:** And what if I don't?  
 **Gyro:** Come on, Sparky, don't be selfish. Think of the things I can get with your ATM money.  
 **Sparky:** Uh, she's going to notice that we have a ton of stuff in the house.  
 **Gyro:** I get that but I mean...two chairs Sparky? Even I caught that.  
 **Sparky:** Was it really that obvious?

***Gyro slowly nodded as she slowly grew a devilish smile***

**Gyro:** So I can help you hide our stuff if I get an allowance, does that sound fair?

***Sparky sighed in defeat as he looked away from her***

**Sparky:** Sure.

***Gyro joyfully stuck out her hand as she took Sparky's hand and shook it***

**Gyro:** I think this is going to be the start of a great business venture.  
 **Sparky:** Whatever.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Heat was watching the news as it was covering the Avengers. She leaned closer towards the TV while still on the couch as she folded her arms and focused her attention on the coverage***

**[News Anchor:** And because of this, the Avengers have also gotten the attention of Parker Industries. Parker Industries, along with the help of Stark industries, will be giving the Avengers more advanced tech to fight the threats of this world. **]**  
 **Heat (To Herself):** Hmm, I wonder if they can help us out?

***Heat got up and slowly went toward the hallway as she continued to view the TV***

**[News Anchor:** It's also said that the groundbreaking tech out of Parker industries can help refinance... **]**

***Heat went back to Sparky's room as she opened the door. Sparky looked at her in shock as Gyro was standing beside Sparky. Gyro calmly gazed to Heat as she shook her head***

**Gyro:** Don't you ever knock?  
 **Heat:** Sorry, but I found out something interesting.

***Sparky quickly glanced at the second office chair that was on the other side of the door, blocked from Heat's vision***

**Sparky:** Uh, you have?  
 **Heat:** Get this, so there's a place called Parker Industries that might have some tech that might be a good lead out of this place.  
 **Sparky:** That seems like a stretch.  
 **Heat:** Ya, it is but...I'm sure you might find some use in what you might see, give you some inspiration in your next invention.  
 **Sparky:** Geeze, I haven't done some tinkering in a while.  
 **Heat:** Come on Sparks, let's get over there.

***Sparky appeared worried as he looked at Gyro***

**Sparky:** Oh, okay?  
 **Heat:** What? Do you think it's a bad idea?

***Sparky peered back to her***

**Sparky:** Oh no, just uh...I just hope we can get in the building...with clearance...and stuff.

***Heat seemed somewhat confused as she slowly walked out the room***

**Heat:** They do public tours all the time- whatever, I'll be waiting at the door.

***Heat went away as he signaled Gyro. Gyro quickly closed the door and leaned on it. Sparky quickly went under his bed getting out a suitcase from under it. He grabbed a roll of cash from the suitcase and tossed it to Gyro. She caught the roll in her hand and quickly inspected it while Sparky grabbed another roll for himself***

**Sparky:** I might be able to buy some tech off of him and reverse engineer it but uh, having a roll isn't suspicious, right?  
 **Gyro:** Not if you make it suspicious.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***An Hour Later*  
*In Manhattan***

***Heat and Sparky got out of a taxi, onto the busy sidewalk, as they looked around the immediate area***

**Sparky:** Whelp we're on our own now.  
 **Heat:** Don't worry; we're not too far from it.

***Heat stretched for a moment as she looked at Sparky***

**Heat:** Let's go, I remember seeing one of the landmarks close to Parker Industries, it's this way.

***Sparky followed Heat as she began to go down the sidewalk***

**Sparky:** So who's the head of Parker Industries?  
 **Heat:** Peter Parker and before you say it, I hope he's not the self-indulgent type either.  
 **Sparky:** But you think this Parker guy can help us out?  
 **Heat:** As I said, it's worth a shot.

***They were casually walking down the streets of Manhattan as Sparky stopped nearby traffic for them. They along with other pedestrians began to walk across the intersection as Sparky peered over to Heat***

**Heat:** So...I'm thinking, if anything, this Parker dude might know some more people that can help us get out of here.  
 **Sparky:** Question is how long until we get on his good side for him to start making phone calls?  
 **Heat:** Normally I would say a month but...maybe if we play our cards right it might be even sooner.  
 **Sparky:** And how do we do that?  
 **Heat:** Well, maybe...look well...you're really techie and I think maybe you two might- well...need to grow a friendship so we can get out of this place.

***Sparky folded his arms as he shook his head in disbelief***

**Sparky:** I don't have to do that though, right?  
 **Heat:** Well, you probably have to if you want to help us get out of here.

***Sparky quickly glared at Heat***

**Sparky:** Well, hopefully I won't be the only one competing for his attention.

***Sparky and Heat nearly stopped at the same time on the sidewalk as Heat looked at him in utter confusion***

**Heat:** Sparky, what are you talking about?  
 **Sparky:** Heat, you're a woman.  
 **Heat:** It shouldn't have taken you this long to notice.  
 **Sparky:** And it will take you even less time to woe him over with your feminine charms.  
 **Heat:** You got to be joking.  
 **Sparky:** Oh, come on, don't you want us to go back home?

***Heat sighed as she put her hands on her hips***

**Heat:** Hey, you know I wasn't joking earlier.  
 **Sparky:** And I wasn't either; we both got to take a hit. I don't want to share tech with these guys or hear them ramble on about their endless accomplishments. As I know flirting isn't something you want to do, especially with a guy who names a company after himself.  
 **Heat:** Well, you know me well enough.  
 **Sparky:** Hold on-

***Sparky looked up as he saw Spider-man (Peter Parker) [** _Now Self-Funding and still Self Loathing (Yes, we're still doing these)_ **] swing by a building***

**Sparky:** Wait, that's Spider-man...or another Spider-man.  
 **Heat:** Another Spider-man?  
 **Sparky:** Ya, let's not get into that.

***Heat shook her head with a straight face as she shrugged her shoulders***

**Heat:** Either way, this city is crawling with these heroes.

***Heat then cracked a smile as she turned to Sparky***

**Heat:** But I also heard our little bug friend has connections to Peter Parker.  
 **Sparky:** Are you sure?  
 **Heat:** Of course it's true, I saw it on the news.

***Heat took Sparky's arm as she carefully put his arm around her shoulders***

**Heat:** Let's catch up to him.

***Heat flew into the air as she carried Sparky up with her in both of her arms***

**Sparky:** I can sense his tech a little bit north of here.

***Heat flew in a quick burst of flames as Sparky seemed shocked***

**Sparky:** Oh no, the blowhard is close by.  
 **Heat:** Blowhard? You don't mean...

***Heat spotted Spider-man on a roof as she quickly landed both her and Sparky on the roof Spider-man was on***

**Heat:** Hey hero! I'm-  
 **Iron Man:** Heat, right?

***Iron Man landed by Spider-man as Heat folded her arms while Sparky looked away***

**Sparky (To Heat):** Can't wait to see how this goes.  
 **Heat:** Looks like we meet again.

***Heat got closer to them as Sparky hesitantly walked with her***

**Heat:** But we come in peace.  
 **[Mister:** Of course they're going to fight. **]**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

***Mister was on a cell phone as he was pacing around the blank white room***

**Mister:** Yes, it's all set up...completely, it is. They completely hate his guts and-

***Mister suddenly stops as he stares at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** Uh...wait uh, they see me...I'll call you back.

***Mister ended the call as he waved toward the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** Hey, you guys are here early.

***Mister looked to the floating large flat-screen TV which showed Sparky and Heat talking to Iron Man and Spider-man***

**Mister:** Oh, come on!

***He went up to the TV***

**Mister:** What!? Are they being rational and talking things over? Isn't this the Marvel Universe!?

***He puts his hand on the side of the TV, turning the volume up***

**[Heat:** So, look the bottom line is that we're trying to go back to our universe. **]**  
 **Mister:** And words getting out too! Oh, F*ck! If any of them get to close now, the show's ruined!

***He puts his hands over his face as he cartoon-ishly dragged his face down to his throat. He quickly let go of his chin with it instantly snapping back to his face***

**Mister:** Besides, I told him they would fight and look! They're being peaceful!!! How is this supposed to be exciting?

***Mister paced around as he then stopped and snapped his fingers***

**Mister:** All right, how about a team-up? That's fun, right?

***Mister made a mystical energy ball in his hand as he threw it into the TV***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

***The mystical energy ball whipped past the building and onto the street below. A glowing blaring light shined onto the street as the heroes peered over the building toward the light. A fire hydrant with thin legs and arms and gloves for their hands and black shoes rubbed his big cartoon eyes and shortly gazed around. He gawked at a nearby person who was walking their dog as a mouth appeared below the eyes of the Hydrant.***

**Fire Hydrant:** Get the fu**ing dog away from me!

***The fire hydrant jumped back away and put his arms out as he bumped into someone else. He backed away from that person as the man he bumped into seemed shocked***

**Fire Hydrant:** What the hell!? You're alive!? You're all real...it was all real. AAAAHHHH!

 

 

***Sparky looked at the Fire Hydrant from the roof and then slowly back to Iron man***

**Sparky:** Is this normal for you guys?  
 **Iron man:** Not unless Dr. Strange is involved.  
 **Spider-man:** Or Deadpool.

 

 

***Mister seemed shocked as he slammed the TV***

**Mister:** Damn it!

***Mister looked at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** That was supposed to hit a rat by the way.

 

 

***The Fire Hydrant looked into a dark alleyway as he hastily ran further down it. A flash blared from the alleyway as people started to stop and look. Heat and Iron Man started to fly above the alleyway as Heat noticed the fire Hydrant slowly backing away***

 

 

 **Sparky:** So, I hear you know about Peter Parker.  
 **Spider-Man:** Uh ya, I know the guy.  
 **Sparky:** Do you think he'll be able to help us out?

***Spider-man slowly shrugged to him***

**Spider-Man:** I'll see if he can but that maybe a long shot-

***Screams***

**[Fire Hydrant:** Oh, hell no!]

***They both look as suddenly a two-story-tall rat was in the street as Heat and Iron man we're leading people away. The rat looked at the Fire Hydrant as Heat quickly glanced at Hydrant then to the rat. The rat was about to step on it as Heat swooped in and saved it from being crushed. The Hydrant looked at Heat starry-eyed as she went to the roof that Sparky and Spider-man were on. She sat the fire hydrant down onto the roof as she looked at Sparky and then to Spider-man***

**Heat:** We're going to need your help, both of you.  
 **Sparky:** Ya, I know...well let's get to work.

***Heat got out her hand as Sparky took it***

 

***Cars began to stop at all the nearby intersections as the traffic lights turned red. Heat flown around with Sparky as he caused other nearby traffic lights, headed toward the rat monster, to turn red***

 

***Spider-man swung and kicked the rat monster into the face while Iron Man pummeled the rat monster with multiple shots of his plasma beam. It staggered back through the streets and loudly roared as it then tried to knock them out of the sky. Spider-man swung around and punched the rat in the teeth as some of its teeth fell out. The rat was dazed as it backed into a building in a somewhat stunned state***

 

 

***Heat started to fly toward the monster as she looked at Sparky. Heat was holding Sparky by his stomach with both of her arms as he was going through his many vest pockets***

**Heat:** So, you're sure about this? I mean your sleeping pellets might not be strong enough!  
 **Sparky:** Well, it's not like we got rat poison!  
 **Heat:** Well, all right...just get ready!

***Heat quickly flew towards the rat monster as Sparky grabbed a few metal balls with holes in them from his pocket***

**Heat:** Sparky, get ready!!

***They were a few yards away from the rat as it quickly turned to them and roared at them. Sparky quickly threw a bunch of the metal balls into its mouth while some of the saliva from the rat's mouth hit Heat's face***

**Heat:** Ugh!

***She quickly winced and then suddenly vomited as the saliva also loosened Heat's grip on Sparky causing him to fall***

**Sparky:** HEAT!!!

***Some of Sparky's items started to fall out of Sparky's already open pockets with the roll of money being one of them. Sparky looked as Iron man was flying towards him. Heat caught him as he wrapped his arms around her upper body. She wrapped her arms around him too as the rat crashed onto the street. Heat and Sparky landed onto the ground as Heat hugged him***

**Heat:** I am so sorry about that Sparks. I got to close and...

***Heat seemed distraught as Sparky nodded to her while shaking from a state of shock***

**Sparky:** Don't worry, cause...I'm alive...or at least I think I am alive.

***Heat stopped hugging him and then patted him on the shoulder with rat saliva and vomit showing on her hand. Sparky took a deep breath as he looked at the rat monster***

**Sparky:** And it looks like we've saved the day.

***Heat looked at the knocked out rat monster too as she rubbed the rat saliva and vomit from her hand onto the ground***

**Heat:** Ya, it looks like it.

***Sparky looked at some of his broken gadgets in the street while Iron man and Spider-man went to them***

**Heat:** Well, gentlemen, glad to see you're back.  
 **Iron Man:** I see you put our mouse to sleep, so who's going to keep him.

***Sparky went to his broken gadgets as he grabbed one of them and inspected it***

**Sparky:** Geeze this will take me forever to fix.

***He looked at his roll of money as he quickly snatched it off the ground***

**Spider-man:** Whoa, a roll of money?

***Sparky quickly looked directly toward Spider-man who was in front of him as Sparky seemed shocked***

**Sparky:** Ya, uh.  
 **Spider-man:** Someone must have lost that.  
 **Sparky:** It's mine actually.

***Sparky put the roll into one of his vest pockets as Spider-man folded his arms***

**Sparky:** What? It is mine.

***Heat went beside Sparky as she smiled at Spider-man***

**Heat:** Where he works, they pay them out of the register and he likes to use rubber bands to keep them together. Must have fallen out of his pocket along with the rest of his gear, right Sparky.

***Sparky rapidly nodded to Heat as Spider-man shrugged***

**Spider-man:** Well all right, that does make sense...I guess.  
 **Iron Man:** Well, at any rate, I'll see if I can help you guys get back to your world.  
 **Heat:** Thank you, I guess me and Sparky should leave you all to it.  
 **Iron Man:** Us to do clean up with that thing?

***They all casually looked toward the direction of the rat monster as their faces became stunned once they realized it wasn't there anymore.***

**Heat:** Whoa! What happened to the rat?  
 **Iron Man:** Come on, let's check it out!

***Iron man and Spider-man went to where the rat was as Sparky began to run in their direction. Heat grabbed Sparky's arm as he stopped in place***

**Heat:** Weird though...I thought you told me yesterday we used your last roll?  
 **Sparky:** Well, uh no...I mean- I had found it lying in my-  
 **Heat:** Sparky...

***Heat glared at him as he seemed nervous***

**Sparky:** Heat, we're friends remember?  
 **Heat:** Friends...  
 **Sparky:** Ya, loving great friends who don't hurt each other.

***Heat blew smoke out of her nose as she shook her head and then looked directly to Sparky***

**Heat:** Who don't lie to each other and try to do the right things by those friends, right?  
 **Sparky:** I'm sorry Heat, I...I figured it was no big deal.  
 **Heat:** I just had to cover for your ass to two heroes who wouldn't mind putting you into jail or where ever supers go here. We need to play it safe here or else we get split apart.  
 **Sparky:** You're right. I see your point.  
 **Heat:** I care about you Sparky, hence why I'm yelling at your smart but...dumbass.  
 **Sparky:** Or in this case, my dumb but smartass.

***Heat folded her arms and glared at Sparky shaking her head again***

**Sparky:** Alright, all...right we're done...I mean- I'm done...I'll show you where the rest of the money is okay.

***Heat nodded to him as she started to pick up some of his broken gadgets***

**Heat:** Well, at least let's get your stuff before we go.

***Sparky nodded as they started to grab more broken gadgets from the ground***

 

 

 

***The fire Hydrant was still on the roof as it was looking around***

**Fire Hydrant:** So...what do I do now?

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 


	6. Issue #6 - Deposit or Withdrawal

***Phoenix Pact's House***

***Sparky and Heat opened up the door to their house to see Arctic looking at them while leaning on a nearby wall. He started  a slow clap as they both seemed confused by his actions while they entered inside the house***

**Arctic:** Well, if it isn't our two famous heroes.  
 **Sparky:** Famous?  
 **Arctic:** Ya, look.

***Sparky and Heat looked at the wall-mounted flat screen TV in their living room as Arctic closed the door behind them. The TV showed Heat and Sparky flying toward the rat from a ground view vantage point***

**Sparky:** Whoa, that's me...  
 **Heat:** Is this on the news?

***Arctic shook his head as he paused the video***

**Arctic:** Internet.  
 **Heat:** Oh.  
 **Arctic:** But look at the views?

***Arctic got out the remote as he pulled up the information for the video. Heat and Sparky were flabbergasted by the videos one million view count***

**Heat:** A million people?  
 **Arctic:** You two are internet famous!

***Arctic got off the wall as he walked toward them***

**Arctic:** After looking around at this site called YouTube I realized, kind of like our universe, that superhero sightings are like cat videos and porn.  
 **Sparky:** Impossible, superheroes can't out do porn.  
 **Heat:** Guys!? Come on.

***Gyro stumbled out of the bathroom as she scratched the side of her head while she looked over to Heat***

**Gyro:** We lived with each other long enough to know out of all of us you have the longest browse history of-  
 **Heat:** Gyro, don't please!  
 **Gyro:** What? I'm just talking about cat videos...or p*ssy cats getting hardcore stroked by-  
 **Heat:** Do you have to give a visual!?  
 **Gyro:** It helps me out.  
 **Heat:** Oh, I don't know who's worse, sometimes.  
 **Arctic:** Well, what I was getting at is that it looks like we are about to get a lot of attention. We may get contacted by the...Avengers or whoever to join them.  
 **Heat:** I see...  
 **Sparky:** Well, like we all discuss before I think it's best if we all just not get involved with these groups.  
 **Arctic / Gyro:** Agreed.  
 **Arctic:** They're problems become our problems and not to mention we're all in the best group, anyway.  
 **Heat:** Damn straight.  
 **Arctic:** So that being said who wants to see videos of superheroes fighting each other!  
 **Gyro:** Oh, I do!

***Arctic and Gyro jumped over and landed on the couch as they began browsing through videos. Sparky was about to join them as Heat grabbed the back of his vest. He begrudgingly looked at her as she folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. Sparky nodded as they headed back to his room. Gyro watche them as she then sneered looking back at the TV***

**Arctic:** I guess Heat, knows about his cash stash?  
 **Gyro:** Ya...looks like it, wait you knew too?  
 **Arctic:** Well he had two chairs in the room out of know where; I honestly thought he was getting cocky.  
 **Gyro:** That's what I said.  
 **Arctic:** Well, at least Sparky doesn't have to worry about Heat or the actual heat. This is for the best.  
 **Gyro:** I guess...

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***A Few Blocks Away***

***A drug dealer went street to street selling drugs to people as another got inside a car with a large amount of money in a bag. The two dealers eventually drove to a building close to a nearby seemingly uninhabited harbor by a beach***

 

***Inside the Building*  
*Smoke Screen was with a few of his drug dealers in a moderately sized storage room filled with crates***

**Smoke Screen:** As you know, I'm still trying to do my best to give you guys stronger and more talented support so...

***The Fire Hydrant (From Issue #5) came out from behind Smoke Screen as he gazed around the storage room in wonder***

**Smoke Screen:** I present our new member! Hydrant!  
 **Hydrant:** Hey Guys!  
 **Scrawny Strong Arm Man:** A Fire Hydrant? How did you get-  
 **Smoke Screen:** I saw him on the highway and look at him...he's a fire hydrant!  
 **Hydrant:** I have an untapped water source inside of me along with rage from being peed on constantly by dogs and homeless people.  
 **Woman:** How is he alive-?  
 **Smoke Screen:** So let's get out there and score me more money!  
 **Scrawny Strong Arm Man:** We're working with this limp fire hydrant? Shouldn't he be getting featured in some Saturday morning cartoon-  
 **Hydrant:** Limp!

***Hydrant started to get angry as he started to get larger with his limp arms and legs getting buffed out***

**Hydrant (Deep Voice):** Fire!!!

***The actual Hydrant started to get bigger with his glove hands lastly getting big and buffed out***

**Hydrant (Heavy Deep Voice):** Hydrant!?!?!?

***The scrawny man backed away in fear as he shook his head***

**Scrawny Strong Arm Man:** Damn are you taking steroids too-

***The Hydrant wailed on him as the others looked in shock and horror***

***(Finger) Snap*  
*Smoke Screen just snapped his fingers as Hydrant glanced back. He then suddenly transformed into his normal scrawny state with a cutesy look on his face***

**Hydrant:** Heeheehee, sorry I guess I went a little overboard.

***They looked back at the guy as he was frantically gasping for air***

**Hydrant:** So who wants to team up with me?

***The room fell silent with no one moving a muscle***

**Smoke Screen:** Oh, come on, don't be shy.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Next Day Morning*  
*Casey sighed while she was in the sub shop, working behind the counter as Gyro walked in. Casey looked at her as she nodded***

**Gyro:** Did Mrs. lovely Wilkes walk in today?  
 **Casey:** Yep, and a sea of other d*ck head customers. Just ten more minutes of this stupid repetitive nonsense.   
**Gyro:** Hopefully you won't mind if I ordered?  
 **Casey:** Yes, I would mind.  
 **Gyro:** Oh perfect, can I have four meatball subs?

***Casey lovingly nodded as she started to prepare the subs***

**Casey:** What are you eating for four? Having triplets?  
 **Gyro:** No bi*ch tits, just three greedy ass friends. All I say is I'm going to get some subs and I get "Hey can I have this and that."  
 **Casey:** Ya, definitely sounds like friends.

***Gyro quickly looked around as she folded her arms and leaned closer to the counter***

**Gyro:** You been doing all right here though?  
 **Casey:** Honestly no...I just need to take the load off.  
 **Gyro:** Well there are a lot of dealers all across this place. Weird though how there are no stores...  
 **Casey:** Well, you can't be brazen with it unless you want to get arrested.  
 **Gyro:** Arrested? Like, go to jail, because it's illegal arrested?  
 **Casey:** Smoking pot is illegal.  
 **Gyro:** What!?

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***After Noon***

***Heat, Sparky and Arctic were shocked as Gyro put their subs on the kitchen counter***

**Heat:** Whoa illegal? How's it illegal?  
 **Arctic:** That's outrageous, that can't be real.  
 **Sparky:** But we can drink alcohol and smoke cigarettes?  
 **Gyro:** I said the same thing, seriously. Everything you just said I said to her.

***Heat held her head as she sat on the couch***

**Heat:** So we just did something illegal?  
 **Gyro:** Oh don't be like that Heat.  
 **Sparky:** Are you sure it's illegal? Maybe she was just messing with you.  
 **Gyro:** But she showed me a video-  
 **Sparky:** Hold it right there, let's all go to the research room.

 

***Moments Later*  
**

***They all were in Sparky's room as Sparky was on his desktop computer. He was reading an article as they all looked over at it***

**Sparky:** Oh it is illegal...huh.  
 **Arctic:** Wow that's criminal.  
 **Heat:** Well, that just means we can't do pot, no problem.  
 **Gyro:** For you, maybe. The other night when we all got high was great; I'm trying to make the best of this place.  
 **Heat:** But it's illegal. Which means we will not take part in it.  
 **Gyro:** Yes, mother.  
 **Sparky:** Well, I guess this is another drawback to living in this world.  
 **Arctic:** If we get back to Twilight Valley, I'm going to hug the ground and smoke it.  
 **Gyro:** Yep because here it's okay for me to drink myself to death.  
 **Heat:** I'm sure there's a logical reason behind it.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

 **Casey:** Wait! Whoa! What!?

***Casey was with Smoke Screen and Hydrant in a back alley as she stared at Smoke Screen in shock***

**Casey:** You doubled the price!? I know some people who will give it to me for much cheaper.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Are you sure? Because I think Mark will rethink dealing with you.

***Smoke Screen folded his arms sporting a confidant look as Casey appeared confused***

**Casey:** Who's Mark?  
 **Smoke Screen:** Oh wait, uh...Nina? Devin? Peirce?  
 **Casey:** Peirce? What did you do to Peirce?

***Smoke Screen laughed as he pointed to her***

**Smoke Screen:** Taught him that, there's no other dealer better than me. Now, pay up!

***Casey sighed as she handed him the money. Hydrant threw her a dime bag filled with weed as she caught but then stared at it in shock***

**Casey:** What? This is half of what I am owed.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Well, I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it any further.  
 **Casey:** F*ck you! I know some supers that can kick your ass!

***Hydrant transformed into his buff form as she backed away***

**Casey:** I-I mean seventy dollars is perfectly fine.

***Casey ran away as Smoke Screen went to Hydrant***

**Smoke Screen:** Nicely done, and just think, I wouldn't be able to do half of this stuff if this was regulated.

 

***Inside a Broken Spaceship*  
*Mister was in a rusty broken down spaceship sitting in a captain's chair as he got a phone call. He got out the phone from his pocket as he answered an incoming call with a smile on his face* **

**Mister:** Liking what I did for you M-...Oh, come on it's not that preachy.

 

***Back In Sparky's Room*  
*Heat and the group continued to read about the weed ban on a government website***

**Heat:** So it's just dangerous...oh...okay?  
 **Arctic:** Well I think we should drink this over...so I'm going out real quick so we can drink this over.  
 **Heat:** Ya, I'll come with you Arctic. You two hang tight, alright.

***Arctic and Heat left as Gyro and Sparky watched them leave***

**Sparky:** So now what-  
 **Gyro:** Want to go to the ATM, get some money and buy some drugs?  
 **Sparky:** Whoa! Wait! What!?  
 **Gyro:** Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper like Heat, live a little.

***Sparky folded his arms shaking his head at Gyro who gave him a sad puppy dog look***

**Sparky:** Heat is already fed up with me about the whole ATM thing, doing that plus this is like...she'll go super nova and kill me.  
 **Gyro:** And I'll back you up, I can go super nova too you know.  
 **Sparky:** It's not worth it, she'll find me out...she always does.

***Gyro started to rub his shoulders  as Sparky looked at her leering over him***

**Gyro:** Well, why don't we team up, like how friends should.  
 **Sparky:** I don't know about this...  
 **Gyro:** Trust me, Sparky...I got you.  
 **Sparky:** All right...but just this once...

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

***Later in the Evening***   
***Heat and Arctic casually strolled down the street***

**Heat:** I see your point that many other things aren't bad but legal but this apparently is bad. Maybe not the worst of the worst but it's still bad. We're in a different world anyway, so it may be just a different kind of weed.  
 **Arctic:** I don't know, I don't feel like it's at all different. Maybe it might just be an overreaction of something new. Kind of like us Kronises. They don't know how we work or what we'll do so they put rules on us to separate us from the rest of society. Even though we can be just as nurturing and friendly. 

***Heat slowly nodded toward him as she pondered for a moment***

**Heat:** Well, I see your point.  
 **Arctic:** And I see yours as well...maybe there's something in it to be careful of like in alcohol, cigarettes or even sugar.

***Heat smiled widely at him as she happily nodded***

**Heat:** Thanks for seeing my point.  
 **Arctic:** Hey, above all else we got to listen to each other.  
 **Heat:** So let's get some alcohol-

***They both looked in surprised to see a long line in for the alcohol store as they then looked at each other***

**Arctic:** Well, this is going to be awhile.  
 **Heat:** Well uh...maybe we can try something else...

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 

***Little Later*  
*Sparky had a few fifties in his hand as him and Gyro lurked out of a barely lit alleyway with an ATM. Gyro peeked around the streets scanning the area for nearby drug dealers***

**Gyro:** One step down, now for the last.  
 **Sparky:** I feel dirty...  
 **Gyro:** Well, you'll feel better once we start blazing.

***Sparky and Gyro continued down the streets as they saw Smoke Screen going into a dark alleyway***

**Sparky:** Hey, I remember him, he's cool.

***Gyro cheerfully smiled and raced toward him as Sparky followed quickly behind her***

**Gyro:** Hey dude!

***Smoke Screen looked behind himself as Gyro and Sparky just walked into the alleyway***

**Sparky:** Hey, we're trying to buy again.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Well things have changed since we last met, I'm charging extra.  
 **Sparky:** Well last time it was like fifty for the full bag so is it-  
 **Smoke Screen:** Two hundred?  
 **Sparky:** For two ounces?  
 **Gyro:** That's straight up criminal, we can just find someone else.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Oh, will you now? Because I think Peirce will rethink dealing with you.

***Hydrant walked up from behind them as Sparky turned to him and waved***

**Sparky:** Oh hey, nearly forgot about...

***Hydrant transformed into his buff form as he started to grow seven feet taller***

**Sparky:** You...

***Gyro looked at her hand then to Hydrant in shock***

**Gyro:** Uh...I can't tell if he just ate a mushroom or if I did?  
 **Hydrant (Heavy Deep Voice):** Give up the money.

***Gyro gawked over at Sparky as he nodded to her***

**Sparky:** Okay, here's the money-  
 **Gyro:** We got superpowers, so don't think you can just strong arm us.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Fine...sixty.  
 **Sparky:** That's doable.  
 **Hydrant (Heavy Deep Voice):** No! If we get punked now, everyone will run over us.  
 **Sparky:** Oh what? No, they won't.

***Sparky glared at Hydrant with him balling up his fist***

**Smoke Screen:** Ya, you're right, I guess.

***Hydrant was about to hit Sparky as a blue energy shield blocked the blow. Gyro held the energy shield up as she intensely glared back at Smoke Screen***

**Gyro:** You a**hole! All we want to do is buy some weed and get high, you monster!

***Gyro pushed the shield and inadvertently Hydrant into the street. Smoke Screen laughed as he pointed to them***

**Smoke Screen:** That's perfectly fine. I'll just rob you so I can get the money and keep the weed...a win, win.

***Smoke Screen tossed orbs of smoke at them which burst causing smoke to quickly spread all around them. Sparky and Gyro started coughing from the smoke as they then covered their mouths with their hands. They meandered around trying to navigate through the smoke as Gyro stumbled upon a wall. Gyro quickly went into the air as Smoke Screen was about to hit Sparky with a pipe. Sparky notice Smoke Screen in time to duck out the way***

**  
*Gyro looked above at the mass amount of smoke, blocking her vision of the alleyway***

**Gyro:** Hey Sparky, where are you!?

 

***Sparky then bumped into Hydrant as he slipped down and fell to the ground***

**Hydrant (Heavy Deep Voice):** Found you!

***Hydrant was then blasted by a blue beam causing him to stumble away while Sparky swiftly crawled out from the smoke and into the street. Hydrant jumped right behind Sparky as he was about to punch him. A fireball slammed into Hydrant causing him to stumble into the smoke while Arctic ran over and helped Sparky up***

**Arctic:** Was that a fire hydrant?  
 **Hydrant (Heavily Deep Voice):** Who did that!?

***Hydrant sneered at Arctic with smoke dissipating around him as he pointed to him***

**Heat:** Wait...

***Heat gawked at Hydrant in shock as she and Gyro went to Sparky and Arctic***

**Heat:** Are you that fire Hydrant?  
 **Hydrant (Heavy Deep Voice):** It's you! I can't...contain myself!  
 **Gyro:** Contain himself!? What the f*ck does that mean?

***Hydrant appeared infatuated with his lower half starting to shake. He started spewing a large force of water from his lower spout as Gyro made a blue energy shield to block the force of water. Arctic and Sparky looked at each other as they both busted out laughing***

**Gyro:** Wow! You haven't even touched the guy and he's already popped off for you Heat.  
 **Heat:** This is both gross and disturbing. I don't even know him.

***The force of water grew more intense as Heat nudged Arctic***

**Heat:** I say freeze and steam?  
 **Arctic:** Freeze and steam!

***Arctic and Heat sprinted out from both sides of Gyro's shield as the stream of water went toward Arctic. Arctic started to freeze the water entirely as he quickly shot out an ice beam that frooze Hydrant's feet in place. Heat jumped on top of the frozen stream of water and started to sprint across. She then began burning through the frozen stream of water with every step she made. The ice melted intensely enough to create steam as Arctic started to race along the street right below Heat. Arctic used the steam to freeze the ground as he began to skate toward Hydrant. Heat made a jump as she readied a fiery punch while Arctic was encasing his arm in a block of ice. Arctic and Heat connected their blows onto Hydrant at the same time as he crashed into the ground. Hydrant seemed knocked out as he reverted to his normal state. Arctic got up as Heat, Gyro and Sparky walked up to him***

**Gyro:** Sweet sh*t you two! Now where's that other guy.  
 **Smoke Screen:** You mean me!?!?!? 

***Smoke appeared on the other side of sidewalk as Smoke Screen gazed at them in annoyance***

**Smoke Screen:** Who are you!? The Foolish Four!? How dare you mess with Smoke Screen! I am the reason the drug scene is so vibrant in this town!!! And you four wish to ruin all my hard work!?  
 **Heat:** I'm not sure if you know this...but drugs are illegal.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Well, duh.  
 **Heat:** And we're not called the foolish four! We're the Phoenix Pact and we're here to kick your drug habit!!

***She then gazed back at her group***

**Heat:** I am so good at these one liners.

***Heavy smoke suddenly appeared all around them as they all started cough except for Arctic. Arctic gathered them all together as he then guided the group out of the smoke. They all were out of the smoke as Gyro and Heat slowly flew into the air. They swiftly scanned around the area as no traces of Smoke Screen could be found. Arctic saw them looking around in the air as he then looked at Sparky***

**Arctic:** So is that our first nemesis?  
 **Sparky:** Seems so...

***Heat and Gyro slowly flown down to the two***

**Sparky:** See him?  
 **Gyro:** No...and Heat, what was that?  
 **Heat:** I thought my speech was good.  
 **Gyro / Arctic/ Sparky:** Speech?  
 **Gyro:** "I'm not sure if you know but drugs are illegal" He just sic his pet fire hydrant at us and you think he's going to learn his lesson because drugs are illegal.  
 **Heat:** Okay, maybe I could have worded it better but-...so you two want to explain what that was?

***Sparky seemed nervous as Gyro nudged Sparky and then folded her arms***

**Gyro:** Me and Sparky wanted a quick snack, so we ventured out got hassled by lame screen and his walking talking Hydrant and then you guys came.

***Heat folded her arms raising one of her eyebrows at Gyro***

**Heat:** Food, huh?  
 **Gyro:** Ya food.  
 **Heat:** And you just ran into him?  
 **Gyro:** Yep.

***Heat scanned Gyro's face causing Gyro to scoff and look away***

**Heat:** You two were buying weed weren't you?

***Sparky seemed nervous as he backed away while Gyro laughed nervously***

**Gyro:** It's illegal, I don't do things that are illegal.  
 **Heat:** We have food at the house.  
 **Sparky:** Yes we were...  
 **Gyro:** Damn it, Sparky.

***Sparky step forward as he breathed in***

**Sparky:** It's all my fault.  
 **Gyro:** No! It's mine, he wanted nothing of it but I pulled him into it. I deserve to be punished not him.

***Heat chuckled at her with her folding her arms***

**Heat:** I don't know what to say...

***Heat swiftly glanced around the area as she got out a bag of weed***

**Arctic:** Plot twist.

***Heat put it back in her pocket as she smirked at them***

**Heat:** Arctic kind of convinced me, especially after how long it was going to take to get some alcohol.  
 **Gyro:** You're awesome!  
 **Heat:** But this is the last time for us. We can't have people catching onto us.  
 **Gyro:** Oh, come on, we're small town heroes no one is going to pay attention to us.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#7)---------------------------------------**

 


	7. Issue #7 - Role Models

***Days After (Issue #6)***

***Morning***   
***Arctic stood over Sparky, Gyro and Heat as the three appeared exhausted, slumped on the living room couch. Arctic folded his arms as he quickly pondered to himself***

**Sparky:** All right man...we're up...so what's going on?  
 **Arctic:** Okay, so you guys know how I usually spend my early mornings on super hero neighborhood watch mode?

***They all nodded with Heat almost nodding off***

**Gyro** : Ya, I saw you out like five times already this week.   
**Heat:** Did you see that smoke dude again?  
 **Arctic:** Worse...

***They all looked bewildered while Arctic got out the remote for their TV***

**Arctic:** Well first I was doing the patrol when suddenly this middle age woman came up to me talking about "Oh, I love how your group is busting those drug users." And I'm like what? And she was like "Ya, I saw the video of you and you four friends take out that druggy Smoke Screen to get weed finally out of our neighborhood".  
 **Sparky:** Wait...video?   
**Arctic:** Ya, so uh...

***Arctic turned the TV on with it showing a news video on pause***

**Arctic:** Get ready to be called hypocrites.

***Arctic played the news video with them all watching in fascination***

**[Female News Anchor (On TV):** Alright, so he may have called them the foolish four, but a lot of them are calling them heroes. Here is our new reporter Tonya Fondozzi for more details. **]**

***Video of the Phoenix Pact facing off against Smoke Screen played***

**[Tonya Fondozzi (On TV):** These heroes call themselves... **]**  
 **[Heat (On TV):** "We're the Phoenix Pact!" **]**  
 **[Tonya Fondozzi (On TV):** Yes, the Phoenix Pact...and even though they seem to have many enemies. They also are garnering some friends. **]**

***Video showed of a room filled with middle age women in a community center. the camera panned to a sign saying "Mom's Against Marijuana" and "M.A.M" then abruptly to a middle aged woman***

**[Middle Age Woman (On TV):** It's good to see heroes standing up against drug dealers and pot heads. Why can't these druggies get drunk like the rest of us. **]**

 **Gyro:** Is this actually real?

***Arctic looked at her as he nodded***

**Arctic:** Yep, we're apparently role models now. 

***Sparky sighed in disbelief***

**Sparky:** Role Models? Us?   
**Gyro:** Exactly, we're random and raunchy-

***Video showed a little boy as he smiled***

**[Little Young Boy (On TV):** I like the one with the helmet; he was really cool. **]**

***It then cut to two twin little girls with red hair***

**[Tonya Fondozzi (On TV):** And what did you think? **]**  
 **[Twin Girl (On TV):** I liked the fire one, she was tough. **]**  
 **[Twin Girl (2) (On TV):** Well I really liked the one with red hair cause, I have red hair and we're just alike...and her powers were cool too. **]**

***Gyro was utterly speechless as she quietly stroked her red hair***

**[Tonya Fondozzi (On TV):** So let's look forward to these new heroes on the block as they inspire our youngest, now back to you Jesse. **]**

***The video ended as Gyro contemplated to herself***

**Gyro:** Little red heads across the world look up to me? What have I got myself into...  
 **Arctic:** Well, guys, we're the local sensation, like a popstar who visits their home town. Except the town doesn't know our druggy hazy past. So what do we do? How do we go about this?  
 **Heat:** I don't think there's much of a discussion. I mean we're done with that stuff. 

***Heat scanned each of them as Arctic shook his head***

**Arctic:** Well, I meant as far as the whole debate.   
**Heat:** Debate?  
 **Arctic:** That group "Moms Against Marijuana" thinks drugs are bad-  
 **Heat:** And they probably are.

***Gyro glared at Heat in disbelief***

**Gyro:** What are you talking about? Bad for who? They're just prissy older hags who hate us young folks for having fun.

***Heat gave Gyro a stern look***

**Heat:** And I bet you have a stash on you right now.

***Heat quickly turned to Sparky***

**Heat:** Does she have a stash on her Sparks?  
 **Gyro:** Why don't you ask me instead of getting Sparky in this?  
 **Sparky:** I kind of have to agree. I don't want to be burned or blasted.

***Heat then glared at Gyro***

**Heat:** Oh, why would I waste my time, with a person who would lie to me either way!?!?  
 **Arctic:** Alright! Let's be civil! I just want to know if-

***Gyro scoffs as she turns to Arctic***

**Gyro:** How can I be civil? When miss weenie wants to take away my right to be free and smoke up.  
 **Heat:** Weenie? Why because you can't do one thing?   
**Gyro:** It's a ridiculous law and you acting like there's some sort of reason behind it.  
 **Heat:** Of course, there is...what do you think that they would make it illegal just to make it illegal?  
 **Gyro:** With all these super powered idiots flying around; I wouldn't put it pass these humans to have a whole slew of laws that are dumb as sh*t to feel like they have some semblance of control.   
**Sparky:** Wait, we're really having this debate?  
 **Arctic:** I...I guess, if you want to call this a debate.  
 **Sparky:** Wait before the rebuttal let me just-

***Sparky got off of the couch as he sat ahead of them while Gyro and Heat went to each side of the couch*  
**

 

***The lights dimmed as Sparky shined a ceiling light on himself***

**Sparky:** Arctic and I will be the moderators of tonight's debate while Heat is-

***Heat made a long sighed as she slowly shook her head at Sparky***

**Heat:** Sparky, just get the light back on, it's not that serious. 

***The lights went back to normal as Sparky looked disappointed***

**Sparky:** Whatever, go ahead.  
 **Heat:** Well, what I was getting at is that I heard it's addictive, gets you into other drugs and fuels criminal empires.  
 **Gyro:** Well, maybe if it was legal it wouldn't be doing that. Those older house wives don't even do drugs so what do they care if it's illegal...what do they care if someone goes to jail for something this stupid.  
 **Heat:** You don't know anything about these mothers, ya they're not us...some of them may or probably haven't seen drugs or experience them but it's obvious that they are affected by it, because if they weren't they wouldn't be giving a single thought about this issue. 

***Sparky glanced at a clock as he looked back at Gyro***

**Sparky:** Oh, uh it's almost nine.  
 **Gyro / Heat:** Oh, sh*t!

***Gyro and Heat shot up from the couch and raced to their rooms***

**Gyro:** Heat do you have an extra shirt I can borrow? I accidentally spilled meatball sauce on mine.  
 **Heat:** Yeah, just borrow mine; I have another shirt that looks like our work shirt.

***They both rushed to the back as Arctic and Sparky looked at each other***

**Arctic:** So anyway, is our group over all pro or anti marijuana?  
 **Sparky:** Just mark us undecided.  
 **Arctic:** Sounds about right.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***A man with drugs in his back pocket held his hand out in fright backing himself onto a brick wall in an alleyway***

**Man with Drugs in his Pocket:** Man, I don't want any trouble-

***Smoke Screen was in front of him as he snapped his fingers with two strong muscle men grabbing the guy***

**Man with Drugs in his Pocket:** No I'll pay ball, I swear!   
**Smoke Screen:** Oh don't worry, I know you will.

***The buff men started to punch the man multiple times. The men then grabbed his drugs from him and wallet as they gave the drugs and money, from the wallet, to Smoke Screen***

**Smoke Screen:** Think of this as an exit fee! Hahahahaa! Let's do this again! 

 

***In a public bathroom*  
*Smoke Screen snapped his fingers as his muscle men swirly a man in a toilet with the buff men giving him money and drugs* **

**Smoke Screen:** Hahaha Nerd!

 

***In an empty baseball field*  
*Smoke Screen watched as his henchman beat up another dealer***

**Smoke Screen:** Looks like someone struck out, Hahaha! Or- or my dealers are hitting a homerun on your face, hahaha! Or-or....

***His henchman stopped and stared at him as the person being beat up stared at him as well***

**Smoke Screen:** Okay, I'll stop. Was just trying to liven up the mood. 

 

***In a parking garage*  
*Smoke Screen stepped towards a slim curly haired young woman as she backed herself into a car***

**Curly Haired** **Young Woman** **:** Back off, bro! I know a person, that knows those heroes that kicked your ass!

***She got out her phone as Smoke Screen and his  looming henchman stopped***

**Curly Haired** **Young Woman** : Ya, that's right! They're going to kick your ass if you touch me!  
 **Smoke Screen:** Actually, in that case, I have a better idea.  
 **Curly Haired** **Young Woman** **:** Ugh, wait what do you mean?

***The curly haired young woman looked at them in pure confusion as her phone began to ring*  
**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Early Evening*  
*Casey appeared worried while she was pacing behind the sub shop as she heavily gripping her phone. Her pacing grew more intense as at first pondered to herself and then sat along the nearby dumpster. She then stared at her phone and then called a number***

**Casey:** Chelsey, come on pick up...this isn't you. 

***Casey then slowly stood up wrapping her hand around her stomach*  
*Beep***

**Casey:** Hey, this is Casey, just uh text me or something all right, bye. 

***Casey ended the call, reluctantly putting the phone in her pocket as she lumbered to the back door of the sub shop. She opened the door to see Gyro leaning on the wall staring at her inquisitively***

**Casey:** Gyro?  
 **Gyro:** Are you back from your break yet? It feels like it's been longer than thirty minutes.  
 **Casey:** Ya, sure...just uh...ya go for it.

***Casey still distraught loomed passed Gyro as Gyro concernedly looked at her as she walked back with her***

**Gyro:** Is everything all right?  
 **Casey:** I uh...uhm I-...sorry, it's nothing.

***Casey suddenly stopped at the register area as she quickly looked at Heat preparing a sub for a customer***

**Casey:** You guys wouldn't understand.

***Gyro then glanced at Heat as she then looked back at Casey***

**Gyro:** We're not all alike you know, we're all from different types of struggles.   
**Casey:** I've seen the news cast though...you heroes wouldn't understand.

***Gyro scoffed as she seemed irritated***

**Gyro:** Oh f*ck that video! Did you see that part about the mom's against pot thing, that was so lame.

***Casey seemed confused as she then folded her arms***

**Casey:** Lame?  
 **Gyro:** Oh, come on, a bunch of lame elderly farts with nothing to do, telling us what we can and cannot smoke. 

***Casey seemed beside herself as she then pulled Gyro to the side***

**Gyro:** Hey, what now?  
 **Casey:** I have a friend...who uhm...look maybe they're not doing everything legally but they still deserve someone to look after them without them getting into further trouble.   
**Gyro:** And who does your friend need protection from?  
 **Casey:** So, uhm...I know a certain bad guy you all crushed is now crushing all his competitors and...my friend was one of them. She was afraid he would come after her...and now she's not answering her phone. She usually never shuts up but she hasn't been talking for hours. 

***Gyro nodded as she folded her arms***

**Gyro:** Alright, we'll help and we won't ask any more questions.

***Casey nodded as she sighed in relief***

**Casey:** Thanks.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***Late Evening*  
*Heat and Gyro were in a parking garage as Casey was leading them. Casey peered around the very few cars that were there as Gyro and Heat thoroughly scanned the area***

**Heat:** I don't see anyone.  
 **Casey:** I know she usually is here but-

***RewRewRewRewRew*  
*A car alarm went off a floor above them as they raced toward the sound. They eventually got to the car that went off as they found the curly haired drug dealer from before beaten up and trying to get up* **

**Casey:** Chelsey!  
 **Chelsey:** Casey?

***Casey helped her up as they went away from the car while its alarm was still going off. Chelsey glanced to Gyro and then to Heat as she then quickly looked to Casey***

**Chelsey:** You got those heroes to help? Do you not know what I'm doing here?  
 **Casey:** They're cool.  
 **Chelsey:** Cool? Did you not hear about them?  
 **Heat:** Look, I don't know what you do and I will not ask.  
 **Gyro:** And who cares anyway, I say you should be free to be able to do what you want.   
**Heat:** Either way, you got hurt and I just want to know who did it.  
 **Chelsey:** That a**hole Smoke Screen. He and some thugs come and knocked me out, all because I wouldn't bow down to him.  
 **Heat:** Damn, he must have become a bigger threat since we last fought him.   
**Gyro:** Guess that means we need to bust his ass.  
 **Heat:** Well, before that let's get you to a hospital.  
 **Chelsey:** Wait, I think he was planning something else though. 

***Something quickly flew around the parking garage as Heat and Gyro caught a glimpse of it***

**Heat:** Whoa, what was that? 

***Something was heard landing above them on the top floor as Heat and Gyro looked at each other***

**Gyro:** So you're going to check that out right?  
 **Heat:** No, I should protect Casey and her friend. You're the strongest out of both of us, you go check it out.  
 **Gyro:** You're far more heroic-  
 **Casey:** What the hell!?

***Heat and Gyro both gawked at her***

**Heat/Gyro:** Hell? The f*ck does that mean!?

 ***Casey pointed to Vulture [** An old man with a simple dream **] as he was soaring toward the parking garage ***

 **Heat:** Is that an old man?

***Gyro chuckled as she glanced at him then looked at Heat***

**Gyro:** I don't know if I should laugh or call a nursing home?

***When Vulture got close he threw two sleeping grenades as Gyro quickly contained them in a blue energy field***

**Gyro:** What's wrong with all these old people, they're all crazy.   
**Heat:** Casey, let's go...Gyro handle him!

***Vulture flew up above the parking garage as Gyro seemed baffled with her turning to Heat***

**Gyro:** What!? You better back me up!

***Heat, Casey and Chelsey started to go toward the Elevator as the Elevator door opened revealing Shocker and Black Cat***

**Heat:** Oh, son of a b*tch!

 ***Shocker was about to make a shock wave toward her as Heat quickly balled her fist and punched forward making a huge heat wave sending Shocker [** Generic Spider-Man Villain with boom vroom gauntlets **] and Black Cat [** A Slightly Incompetent Cat Burglar **] back. Heat started to back away from the elevator as she suddenly turned to Casey***

 **Heat:** We'll hold these people off, just get her out of here!   
**Casey:** Alright, don't die, cause I wanted you to take my shift tomorrow.   
**Heat:** Uh.... 

***Shocker and Black cat got up as they seemed ready to fight as Heat's arms burst into flames***

**Heat:** Actually, I'm about to end up using  all my sick days. 

***Gyro was floating in the air charging her blue energy in her hands as she looked at Vulture who was circling around her. Gyro then glanced at him then to a car that was being chucked to her. She quickly dodged out the way as she saw Titania** [A Strong female villain but a weak ass personality] *****

**Gyro:** That was about to hit me! What's all this sh*t about!?

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

***Arctic was over the counter of the gas station as Sparky meandered around browsing at the various snacks***

**Arctic:** You know, you don't have to be here.   
**Sparky:** And do what at the house besides being bored out of my mind?   
**Arctic:** I'm sure Gyro and Heat are back.  
 **Sparky:** And I'm sure they both still have choice words for each other...or maybe they got over it...I doubt that.

***Sparky grabbed some candy as he went to the counter***

**Sparky:** So I'm hungry, hungry for junk food. 

 

 

 ***Deadpool** [Heals Fast, Memes Faster] **pushed himself out of an Uber car as he tossed a crayon away. The car pulled off as Deadpool checked his guns. He quickly jumped up looking at the viewpoint of the audience which was back facing the nearby road away from the entrance of the gas station. Deadpool gotten out a picture of him shooting down all the Phoenix Pact members in crayon***

 **Deadpool:** Oh, hey!

***Deadpool looks at the picture as he smiled through his mask***

**Deadpool:** It's one of my treasured art pieces. 

***Sparky opened the door and stared at Deadpool from behind as he froze in place from seeing his twin Katanas***

**Deadpool:** I'd hate to kill them too, I mean it was a good run...well not really, especially when they went overboard on their political message and the dumb debate scene. Either way, Smoke Screen is paying a lot of money to kill them and between you and me...

***Sparky seemed perplexed as Deadpool throws his drawing behind him. Sparky stared at the picture in frozen terror as Deadpool leaned in closer to the viewpoint of the audience***

**Deadpool:** He's offering a lot of weed for it too, what a cool guy right. He offered me a sample and I was-

***Deadpool peered into the viewpoint of the camera as a sudden look of surprise could be seen coming through his mask. He then pointed behind himself to Sparky as Sparky sporadically fled back into the store. Deadpool glanced back as no one was there. Deadpool then got out his pistol as he made a "quiet" motion with his fingers as he crouched along the side of the store***

**Deadpool (Whispering):** Think of it this way, once I kill them we get to focus on that weird sub-plot this story has.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 


	8. Issue #8 - Fight or Fright

 

***Before*  
*Black Cat was sitting on a stool in a run down bar filled with super villains and criminals casually walking about. She was on the phone waiting for someone to pick up as she leaned her back onto the counter*   
**

**[Smoke Screen (On Phone):** Black Cat? **]**  
 **Black Cat:** So I heard you wanted to make a deal...  
 **[Smoke Screen (On Phone):** Well yes but first you must know the back story to all of this. **]**

 ***Black Cat rolled her eyes and blew out a sigh***  
 **[Smoke Screen (On Phone):** I was in a slump after trying to get back in the gambling scene...so I did what anyone would do...turn to drugs...After that!...I was successful, shot someone which I thought I was going to go to jail for but nothing came out of that- but those fools who called themselves the Phoenix Pact! Had humiliated me! And now...DEA agents are starting to appear around the area! I need them crushed...do so however you see fit! **]**  
 **Black Cat:** Alright...so how much did you want me to beat them up for?  
 **[Smoke Screen (On Phone):** Oh and uhm...before we talk about pay...I must know... Do you have Deadpool's number?]

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***Present***

***Brrring*  
*Deadpool barged inside the convenient store with a pistol in hand***

**Deadpool:** Did someone ring!? **  
**

***No one seemed to be inside the store as Deadpool slowly stepped further inside and peered around the isles***

**Deadpool:** It's me Deadpool...just came to get my cameo out of the way. 

***A small metallic ball rolled under Deadpool as he picked it up***

**Deadpool:** Oh!? Is this candy?

***A smoke burst from the ball as it knocked Deadpool out. He fell to the floor as Arctic and Sparky  slowly gotten out from the back isle***

**Sparky:** Whoa, that was really easy.   
**Arctic:** What's with his voice, does he ever clear his throat? 

***Deadpool slowly came to as he slowly got back up***

**Deadpool:** Ya cancer will do that to you...besides it's not that bad.   
**Sparky:** Oh wow cancer, I feel sorry for you man.

***Deadpool was up as he brushed himself off***

**Deadpool:** So where was I?

***Arctic frozen all but Deadpool's neck as Deadpool struggled to break free of the ice. He then loudly sighed as he turned his head toward Arctic***

**Deadpool:** I know we just met but can you both break the ice with me?

***Sparky and Arctic looked at each other as Sparky smirked at Arctic. Arctic nodded to Deadpool while Sparky leaned onto the ice***

**Sparky:** Alright my name is Sparky and his is Arctic, and what's yours...ice sickle?  
 **Deadpool:** It's Deadpool spark plug...wait is Sparky seriously your name? 

***Sparky snickered to himself as he pointed to Arctic and then to Deadpool***

**Sparky:** If you and Arctic were to merge, you should call yourselves Dead Cool. 

***Sparky laughed  hysterically as Arctic slowly shook his head. Deadpool just stared at him as he then turned to Arctic***

**Deadpool:** You know, instead of killing both of you...I'll just settle for him.

***Sparky suddenly stopped laughing as he frightfully stared at Deadpool***

**Sparky:** That's...that's f**ked up.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Gyro nearly dodged a door-less car on its side as Vulture was about to fly into her. On the ground Titania hurled car doors at Gyro while Gyro blasted Vulture away from her. As she noticed the car door feet away from her she quickly made an energy shield which blocked the car doors. The force of the doors hitting the shield pushed her further into the air with her wincing after every blow. She made the energy shield grow a thicker layer as she forcefully flung it to Titania. Titania punched right through the shield once it came close only for the broken pieces to slam into her. Vulture swiftly kicked Gyro onto the outside wall of the parking garage with her leaving a small dent in the concrete before falling onto the ground***

 

***Shocker sent a shock wave to the ground with one arm and another shock wave toward Heat. Heat jumped into the air and jetted out of the way. She then dodged roll back onto the ground as Black Cat was about to pounce onto her. Heat jetted right under her and swiftly donkey kicked her into the ceiling. Black Cat fell, bouncing off the ground, as Heat slowly got up***

**Heat:** Now stay do-

***A shock wave sent Heat flying into a nearby car as she slammed into the car door and fell to the ground. She slowly got onto her knees as she looked at the car's caved in dent*  
**

**Heat:** Awe f*ck! Can I call a time out!?

 

***Gyro now on the ground struggled to held off Titania's punches with her energy field. Gyro's bruised legs buckled as she glared at Titania. Titania smirked at Gyro and shortly chuckled as she pulled back her arm and smashed through the field with her fist. The energy field  was completely obliterated leaving blue energy particles to flutter in the air. Gyro stumbled back as Vulture flung a car door at Gyro. Gyro quickly shot an energy blast to deflect it as Titania grabbed her and threw her into a Van front window. She crashed inside the front window as she landed onto the front seat. She crawled into the back as she winced in pain. she looked to her now broken left leg as she quickly held it and forcefully popped it back into place***

**Gyro:** F*ck! Can't we just catch a f**king break!? **  
**

***Thud*  *Pang***

***Something hit the Van causing it to shake as Gyro struggled to get up inside the van. Gyro kicked the back door slightly open as she pulled herself out of the van. She then look to where the thud was as she saw Heat trying to get herself up***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***A van was heard pulling into the gas station Sparky and Arctic were in. Arctic looked at Sparky from the front door as they looked at Deadpool whom was still frozen**

**Deadpool:** Oh sounds like my friends are here!  
 **Arctic/Sparky:** Friends!?!?

***They both instantly looked at each other***

**Arctic/Sparky:** Jinx!  
 **Deadpool:** Hey guys they're in here! **  
**

***Arctic completely froze Deadpool as he looked at Sparky?**

**Arctic:** Just like the good old, good old days?  
 **Sparky:** Epic Sparky Arctic Combo?

 

***Outside the Gas Station Store***

***The members of "Mercs for Money [** Deadpool's D List killers **]" gotten out of the van as they were all ready to fight*  
**

 

***Back Inside the Gas Station Store***

***Arctic looked at Sparky as he nodded***

**Arctic:** That's an Epic Arctic Sparky Combo coming up!

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

***Heat gazed up to Gyro who reach her hand out to her. Heat smiled and grabbed her hand as Gyro helped her up*  
**

**Gyro:** One of those f**kers broke my leg and my adrenaline is starting to kick in...you ready to team up?

***Heat glanced to Titania and Vulture who were coming from them on one side and Shocker and Black Cat from the opposite side***

**Gyro:** And I mean a team up our way, Phoenix Pact style.   
**Heat:** Ya...before these bruisers make us go super nova on their ass.

***Heat took a deep breath as her hair become flames with her eyes glowing red. Gyro cracked her knuckles as her eyes glowed blue***

**Gyro:** Let's show these losers what real girl power looks like.

***Heat quickly nodded to her***

**Heat:** Let's. 

***Heat almost instantly made fireballs as she threw them into the air while Gyro formed energy balls around the fireball. Vulture grabbed a car door by his talons as he flew up in the air. Heat and Gyro flew up toward him as energy fireballs exploded, giving off a great deal of smoke and energy shards floating in the air obscuring the view from above. Heat quickly jetted toward Vulture as she engulfed her hand in flames and punch Vulture down in a mini explosion. Before he could land below the smoke and energy shards he slammed onto a moderately size blue energy platform Gyro quickly constructed. Vulture slowly got up as Heat landed in front of him and Gyro behind him. They both quickly charged up their hands and feet to have energy blocks or fire around them as they quickly sprinted to him. They furiously unleashed a wailing combo upon Vulture as they traded kicks and punches enhance by their own powers. Vulture was then stunned by Heat's upper cut as Gyro went to the same side as Heat with them both doing a charged up synchronized powered punch. The punch sent Vulture slamming down through the smoke and straight into an open dumpster. The intensity of the slam caused the dumpster to immediately slam shut as the villains gawked in utter shock. The other villains slowly looked back up as fire blazed out from the smoke and energy shard. The fire seemingly aimed at shocker as he sent a shock wave into the smoke where the fire came from***

**Black Cat:** Keep your guard up they're going to try to separate-

***A walls of energy separated Black Cat from the rest of the group while the energy fireballs exploded outside of the wall creating another layer of smoke and energy shards. Heat and Gyro landed on the side were Black Cat was in as they both slowly marched up to her***

**Black Cat:** Oh don't worry girls, this cat has few tricks up her sleeve. 

***She threw a couple of electric balls to them as Gyro swiftly made a mini energy wall that made the electric balls bounce right back onto Black Cat. Before Black Cat could react they went off shocking her into unconsciousness***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

 ***Massacre [** A priest who forgot about WWJD **] just thawed out Deadpool with two lighters from within the store as Deadpool suddenly busted out of the ice***

 **Massacre:** ¿Como te quedaste atrapado en el hielo?  
 **Deadpool:** You can blame that damn Iceman rip off Arctic- oh by the way, we just have to kill his sidekick.   
**[Loud Speaker Outside (Sparky Voice):** Hey bad guys? **]**

 **Deadpool:** Hey we're not the bad guys in this story, just opportunist. 

 ***Deadpool and Massacre went outside as they saw Slapstick[** A Maniac Cartoon Killer **] and Terror [** A limb replacing creep show...who also kills people **] scan around the area***

 **[Loud Speaker Outside (Sparky Voice):** Guess what's going to happen next... **]**  
 **Slapstick:** A dance number?   
**Deadpool:** No, a wet t-shirt contest! 

***Water from a sprinkler system above them went off getting them all wet as Deadpool scratched his head***

**Deadpool:** Does anyone else wish Odinson was here. 

***Arctic and Sparky slid in on an ice path Arctic was creating while Sparky threw an electric ball toward Massacre and Deadpool. Arctic was able to create an alternate path that Sparky was able to quickly slide into. The path led around the two as Sparky forced the electricity to jump through Deadpool, Slapstick and Massacre shocking them all to unconsciousness. Arctic and Sparky jumped off the ice as Slap Stick quickly recovered and got out his mallet. He ran up to Arctic and swung at him as Arctic jumped back. Sparky then went into his pocket and got out a metallic ball as Arctic froze Slap Stick in place. Terror rushed Arctic as Sparky threw the ball with it opening up with a large electric net coming out. The net encased terror while it delivered a heavy shock to him which knocked him out. Sparky then swiftly turned to Arctic as Arctic drew his BB pistols***

 

***Arctic and Deadpool with both guns out were at a draw as Deadpool cracked his neck***

**Deadpool:** You know these are real, right?  
 **Arctic:** And mine are too...

***Arctic frozen the edges of the BB Pistols***

**Arctic:** But mine also come with a cool little surprise and besides I have thick skin.   
**Deadpool:** Well kid...let's do this...in three-

***Deadpool took a step forward as he then slipped on the drawing he made. He then knocked himself out as he hit his head on a nearby fire extinguisher attached to the wall. Arctic slowly holstered his BB pistols and froze all but his head again***

**Sparky:** Wow that was really anti climatic.   
**Arctic:** For you that was anti climatic, for me that was a wish being answered.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 

***Shocker was hit with an energy beam as Heat grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Heat burned his shocker harness and melted it to the ground. Heat and Gyro then glared at Titania who was a few yards away as Titania balled her fist. The smoke and energy shards mostly cleared from the air as Titania looked at the two***

**Titania:** I have to admit, you girls know how to lay a beat down. I kind of have to respect that-  
 **Gyro:** Oh shut the f*ck up! You broke my leg!  
 **Heat:** How about you be a good little criminal and run off to jail!  
 **Titania:** Well there goes that respect! 

***Titania then ran toward them as Heat nodded to Gyro. Heat started to charge fire into her right arm as Titania got closer. Gyro done the same as both of their eyes started to glow even brighter. Titania got close enough for her to wind up her punch as Gyro and Heat quickly jumped toward her and slammed her to the ground. Titania was knocked out as Gyro and Heat slowly looked at each other in astonishment***

**Gyro:** Damn, that was kick ass as f*ck.

***Heat nodded as they looked at Black Cat whom was trying to crawl away. They quickly went up to her as Black Cat threw a smoke ball at them. Gyro quickly encased it in an energy ball as Gyro then chuckled***

**Gyro:** How about a new trick, sweetie.   
**Heat:** Or better yet, tell us what this was all about?   
**Black Cat:** What does it look like, it was an ambush.

 ***Heat firmly folded her arms***  
 **Heat:** And who organized the whole thing?   
**Black Cat:** Wouldn't you like to know?

***Gyro and Heat pondered for a second as Black Cat laugh***

**Black Cat:** I can already see you two are going to be wondering around the state, trying to figure out-  
 **Gyro/Heat:** Smoke Screen!

***Black Cat seemed surprised by them mentioning him as they quickly observed her face and nodded to each other***

**Heat:** And your face makes me more confident in that.   
**Gyro:** By chance you want to help us out and tell us where Smokey hangs out?  
 **Black Cat:** Buzz off brat. 

***Gyro made an energy bat as she slammed it across the face of Black Cat, knocking her out. Heat seemed shocked by Gyro's actions. Gyro grew a smirk on her face as she leaned closer to Black Cat***

**Gyro:** Batter up B**ch.  
 **Heat:** Hey, uh...we need to see if Arctic and Sparky are alright, come on.

***Heat touched her shoulder as Gyro nodded and backed away from Black Cat. Heat flew up into the air as Gyro slowly flown up while she gazed upon the knocked out villains***

**Gyro:**   I'm coming for you next Smokes!

***She then flew into the air along with Heat and left***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#7)---------------------------------------**

 

***Phoenix Pact's House*  
*Heat and Gyro limped into the house in total exhaustion as Arctic and Sparky were relaxing on the couch. Both Arctic and Sparky turned to them as Heat and Gyro stumbled toward them***

**Arctic:** You two seem beat up.  
 **Sparky:** Did Deadpool come after you too?  
 **Heat:** Deadpool?  
 **Arctic:** Guy in a red and black suit with a voice like a rusted truck going through gravel?  
 **Gyro:** Doesn't ring a bell, wait were you attacked too?  
 **Sparky:** By a hired gun sent out to get rid of us.

***Heat nodded as she sat on the edge of the couch***

**Gyro:** Well we got some super powered thugs sent to us.  
 **Sparky/Arctic:** by Smoke Screen?

***Heat and Gyro nodded as Heat folded her arms***

**Heat:** Ya, but we don't know where he is...  
 **Arctic:** He repurposed an old dock close to the beach we appeared on.

***Heat nodded to Arctic while Gyro sighed and slowly shook her head***

**Gyro:** Alright well...I guess we have to go there and kick his ass right?  
 **Sparky:** Well I called the local authorities and they seemed to be on it.

***Heat and Gyro seemed baffled as Sparky cut on the TV***

**Heat:** Well, he's a meta human so there's no way they actually.  
 **[News Reporter:** Again if you're just tuning in right now, thanks to the heroes group known as the Champions and local police, a big time drug leader known as Smoke Screen was put to jail along with the rest of his criminal associates. **]**

***Sparky and Arctic fist bumped each other***

**[News Reporter:** Our sources says the authorities were tipped off by an anonymous caller which soon... **]**  
 **Arctic:** Oh that's us!  
 **Sparky:** Whoop!

***Heat and Gyro continued to look completely flabbergasted as Gyro closed the front door and hobbled onto the couch between Sparky and Arctic***

**Gyro:** Whoa...so...it's over?  
 **Arctic:** Yup.  
 **Heat:** We don't have to do anything?  
 **Sparky:** Nope.  
 **Gyro:** I really thought we would have like...some sort of final showdown or grand finale where we would have to kick his ass.  
 **Arctic:** I thought about that too but I'm beat, why do all that work when someone will do it for you.  
 **Gyro:** I like the way you think Arctic.

***Heat contemplated in silence as she angrily shook her head***

**Heat:** But it feels like so many things are left unanswered? I mean what's there to stop another Smoke Screen? What about wondering if weed should be legal or not.

***Gyro slowly looked over to Heat***

**Gyro:** Hey relax and just chill, Heat...we saved the day...well I mean technically the cops saved the day.  
 **Arctic:** Well technically- technically we saved the day.  
 **Sparky:** Gyro's right though, Heat. Just relax and rest...didn't you guys just come from a smack down anyway?  
 **Arctic:** Oh ya, did you guys need me to make you a quick ice pack?  
 **Gyro:** No but I wouldn't mind getting high again...Sparky you interested?

 **[Mister:** Wow, a happy ending that's come full circle. **]**

 

***Outside of their house seemed calm and peaceful as the leaves gently breezed through the wind***

**[Mister:** The day is saved...streets are now at peace and they nearly forgot about the safety of their friend Casey or escaping this hell hole called the Marvel Universe. I often make that mistake too. **]**

 

***Mister was in the spaceship as he proudly sat up in the Captain's chair***

**Mister:** Well not really but that's besides the point...time for me to see how I did with the boss, wish me luck.

***Mister made a phone call as he smiled*  
**

**Mister:** Ah, yes it's...

***Mister slumped over in the chair as he started to dangle his feet***

**Mister:** Oh ya I did, one step beyond what they think- I will...eh wait what? 

***Mister seemed confused as he slowly nodded***

**Mister:** No ya, I can fit that in....what...what-wha-what do you mean?

***Mister stood up out of his chair as he slowly paced around the captain's chair***

**Mister:** But they wouldn't do that on their own, I'm going to have to do a whole lot of pushing and a whole lot of nudging...not to mention they barely know the two so why-

***Mister then became silent as he sighed and quickly nodded***

**Mister:** No-no-no don't worry, you don't need to scrap them- they'll- I'll make it work...look uh...are you sure now because they do at least deserve some time to rest and have a week off-

***Mister a look of shock took over his face as his face slowly turned fearful***

**Mister:** Wasn't questioning you, wasn't at all just...uh I mean I didn't know you were so confident on my new leafs that's all....it will be done, don't worry.

***Mister blankly looked at the phone then glared at it. He then looked at the view point of the audience with him putting away his phone***

**Mister:** Well stop the story because now we got a tie in to do...lucky for me we're at a good place to stop in the story. 

***Mister sighed as he walked to the side of the ship that showed a large human size tube that was attach to the wall. The tube was filled with a mysterious liquid with a humanoid being forming inside of it. Mister set a dial on it from "10" to "8" as he shook his head***

**Mister:** Don't worry, though because after this commercial break, the story is going to go in a place where not even my boss will see coming. I hope you're all ready for one hell of a party.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#8)---------------------------------------**

 


	9. Issue #9 - The Uncivil War (Civil War 2 Tie In)

 

***Heat and Gyro were both standing by the register while only a few people wear eating in the sub shop. Gyro leaned onto the nearby wall by the register as Heat slowly gazed over to the store window then back to Gyro***

**Heat:** I know, I shouldn't be asking for this but I just wish something would happened today-

***A man in a beanie was sent flying into the store window in a fireball as he shattered the window on contact and slammed into the nearby drinking machine. Multiple fluids burst out from the drinking machine which put out the fires coming from the man. He groaned in pain while Firestar stoically marched in the sub shop through the broken window. Nearly everyone was in a state of shock while other heroes rushed inside and apprehended the man*  
**

**Firestar:** You are under arrest for your future crime alleged henchman of Black Cat! 

***The heroes  and Firestar quickly left with the man as everyone was still left in a stun state. Gyro and Heat gawked at each other with wide eyes***

**Gyro:** Who the f*** was that and what the f*** did we just witness!?

 

 **[Mister:** Bhu bhu bhu bwooooom! **]**

***The view point zooms through multiple planets and stars***

**[Mister:** Bhu bhu bhu du du bwoooom bwaaaaaa! **]**

***The view point zooms into the title floating in space saying***

**["** _The Uncivil, Civil War 2 Tie-in to the Actual Civil War 2 That's Not like the American Civil War_ **"]**

 

 **[Mister:** F*** me, that took long to make. Wait what the f***? F***? Awe, s***! **]**

***Mister leaned back in his captain's chair as he heavily sighed and shook his head***

**Mister:** What in the asterisks is going on with the curse words!? It's getting worse! It's bad enough we're doing this stupid plot where some moron-

***Mister stared at a message on his phone as his eyes grew wide after reading it. He then quickly composes himself happily looking back at the view point of the audience***

**Mister:** Moronically lucky man gets the power of future sight and now everyone is going nuts...because this is so amazing. I mean, seriously it's like they've never dealt with a being with this sort of power before or have a stone that can literally control time- oh hold on my phone is...

***He again stares back at another message on his phone as it began to ring. Mister appeared serious hunching his body while putting his hands together and looking directly to the view point of the audience*  
**

**Mister:** This event means a lot, and is so meaningful. It's so important that you buy into this plot line along with it's many tie-ins.

***His phone stops ringing***

**Mister:** Why you may ask...well...cause it has...long lost questions to be answered, philosophical aught's to be address and best of all...a s***- a shoot ton of super heroes beating the ever loving frick out of each other. It's going to be good. So ya our heroes are...

***Mister snapped his fingers as a TV monitor magically appeared showing the Phoenix Pact relaxing at their house***

**Mister:** Oh perfect, our passive heroes aren't doing anything again. Well...it looks like I'm going to have to bring this-

***Mister heavily sighs while dramatically rolling his eyes*** **  
**

**Mister:** Event...to their doorstep...I can't handle this anymore can you please just cut to them so I can say the "F" word without it being followed up by three or six asterisks? 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***Phoenix Pact's Living Room***

***Arctic and Gyro were sitting on the couch playing video games while Sparky and Heat were by a window close to the front door playing chess on a nearby table***

**Sparky:** So some hero just busted through your window and they didn't pay for anything?   
**Heat:** Pretty much.  
 **Sparky:** For what? 

***Gyro shrugged her shoulders as she quickly glanced back to Sparky***

**Gyro:** It was for some stupid bad guy or whatever, I was just more focused on the f****** mess they left us to clean.  
 **Heat:** It was sort of weird though, she said he was arrested for his future crime.

***Heat made a move as Sparky sat back in his seat and pondered***

**Sparky:** Future crime? That's a new one.   
**Arctic:** Better not jay walk or they'll bust your other window.   
**Heat:** I'll bust their butts, if they bust another window. 

***Sparky made a move while Heat folded her arms and looked over to Arctic and Gyro***

**Heat:** Should we talk to Doctor Strange again and see if we got any updates about getting back home? Because I have a feeling we're somehow going to get wrapped up in this.   
**Sparky:** If Doctor Strange had an update that could get us home I'd sure he be here already, besides if we just stay here and not do anything...then there's no way we can get wrapped up into this...check by the way. 

***Knock* *Knock***

***They all looked at the door as Heat got out from her chair and cautiously stepped to the door. Sparky folded his arms as he got out from his chair while Arctic looked toward the glass door towards the kitchen. Heat opened the door as Casey was in a Pizza Cove outfit with two large pizzas in her hands***

**Heat:** Casey? Oh wow, I nearly forgot you worked at Pizza Cove. **  
**

***Gyro smiled at her and happily waved***

**Gyro:** Damn girl, do you ever not work?  
 **Casey:** It's not like I have a choice, rent ain't free.   
**Heat:** Want to take a slice on us then?

***Casey smiled and slowly nodded to Heat***

**Casey:** You know what, sure.

***Sparky given her the money as she also took a slice***

**Sparky:** And change is on us.   
**Casey:** Five dollars? Thanks, I really appreciate it. You know you peeps are starting to grow on me.   
**Heat:** Hey, well you grew on us too.  
 **Arctic:** Hey guys! There's a super heroine in tights and her side kick in our yard!

 ***Everyone looked as Firestar [** She's just doing this till her show starts again **] and "Nomad" (Rikki Barnes) [** We bought her in the Winter Soldier Liquidation Sale **] while Sparky and Heat seemed shocked***

 **Casey:** I'm just going to give this to you and let you handle that. 

***Casey quickly set the pizzas on the nearby dining table by the couch and quickly left while Heat and Gyro rushed to the glass door***

**Heat/Gyro:** Oh F***! Not the glass door! Not the glass door! 

***Firestar and Nomad turned to them while Heat quickly opened the glass door***

**Heat:** What are you two doing in our yard!?

***Firestar and Nomad quietly converse with each other as Heat stepped a few inches closer to them. Heat for a moment glanced back at Gyro who blankly shrugged at her***

**Heat:** Well?

***Firestar nodded to Nomad as Nomad stepped back behind her while Firestar focused her attention to Heat***

**Firestar:** We're the New Young Allies! And we're working with an old classic hero Captain Marvel to help save people and prevent crime!

***Heat seemed speechless as Gyro chuckled and signaled Arctic and Sparky to come over***

**Heat:** Wait...I'm really confused...  
 **Gyro:** New Young Allies? What happened to the Old Allies?

***Gyro seemed smug as Nomad answered her with a flat expression***

**Nomad:** You see we were all pulled from parallel worlds close to this one but they were all pulled in by seemingly both a singularity or possibly a cosmic force-  
 **Gyro:** Ya, same s*** as us, got it.   
**Heat:** And you still haven't answered me, why are you here?  
 **Nomad:** Uhm- On the behalf of the newly assembled New Young Allies and orders from Carol Danvers herself-  
 **Heat:** Wait...Carol? Who!? And what's going on again?  
 **Nomad:** I'm sorry but we will be putting Arctic, Gyro and Sparky under arrest for their future crimes.

***Heat stepped in between both groups as she folded her arms and glared at Nomad***

**Heat:** Okay, back up. What future crime or whatever will they commit-

***Firestar hand's burst into flames***

**Firestar:** Stand down and move away from the future criminals!  
 **Gyro:** What but why little ol' me, I have never committed a crime in my life. 

***She swiftly threw a dime bag of weed under the couch as she put her hands together***

**Gyro:** I'll have you know I was going to bake my friends a wonderful cake that you will be more than happy to take from us-  
 **Firestar:** Can it sister! Ulysses predicted you were also going to serve your friends a cake made out of poison ivy.

***Gyro seemed speechless for a moment as she glared at Firestar***

**Gyro:** Poison ivy cake? Why?- What!?  
 **Heat:** Who's Ulysses? And Carol!? And what crime are they going to commit?   
**Nomad:** They will cause the deaths of hundreds!  
 **Arctic:** We usually don't mess up that badly, I'm sure if we just talk this out.  
 **Firestar:** Forget this, I'll just arrest them!  
 **Gyro:** Oh f*** off!

***Gyro projected a tight energy box around Nomad and Firestar preventing them from moving around***

**Firestar:** Hey!  
 **Nomad:** Damn it.  
 **Arctic:** Now can we talk about-

 ***Suddenly Toro [** A Humanoid Bull with a Lovable Heart **] burst from their wooden fence and charged toward Arctic***

 **Heat:** That's our fence!!!  
 **Toro:** Get ready to be bulldozed!

***Arctic quickly froze the ground Toro was running on as he slipped and slammed into the energy box being projected around Nomad. He was then encased in his own box as Gyro scoffed***

**Gyro:** This is so lame.  
 **Arctic:** Ya, are we like your first mission or something? You guys need to work on your communication- 

***Kid Colt [** A teenage equestrian cowboy...he appeals to a really niche market **] then raced toward them through the same hole Toro came out of as he slipped on the same block of Ice as Toro and slammed into Toro's Energy Box. He was then also encased in an energy box as Gyro scanned around the area***

 **Gyro:** Alright...anyone else wants to make an a** of themselves?  
 **Toro:** No, we're all here.  
 **Kid Colt:** Damn it Toro, they didn't need to know that.  
 **Toro:** Sorry.  
 **Heat:** Alright want to tell us, the whole damn story here!?

***Nomad quickly glared at Gyro and pointed her out***

**Gyro:** Don't you dare start some shi-  
 **Nomad:** It's her, she's the reason why all this is happening! She is going to craft a poisonous cake that she, Arctic and Sparky will digest. After a couple of hours they become evil! She will terrorize stores with demonic toys, Arctic causes millions to be addicted to mindless entertainment, Sparky will lead millions to be forcibly captured and tested on which in the end will lead to the destruction of the world and our group for good...  
 **Heat:** Oh who gives a s***!? 

***Gyro, Sparky and Arctic quickly turned to her in surprise as Heat pointed at their broken fence***

**Heat:** So first off that's completely and utterly f****** ridiculous! Second, will you just pay for half of our fence to get repaired!? I think that's reasonable-  
 **Firestar:** After all she said, all you care about is your stupid fence!? People's lives are at stake!  
 **Gyro:** Sounds like a no, want to help me kick their a** Heat?  
 **Arctic:** Look, uh...gadget...girl and tights. I'll make sure Gyro won't bake a cake and us three won't cause any trouble as long as you just leave us alone...deal?  
 **Toro:** Sure.   
**Firestar:** Toro- ugh....okay...we'll leave then! Only as long as you keep your word!  
 **Arctic:** Sure.

***Gyro released them as they all left from the hole in the fence. Arctic quickly froze the hole with a thick layer of ice around the fence then casually walked back to the group***

**Arctic:** So, who wants to bake a cake?  
 **Gyro:** I do.   
**Heat:** What!? No! Arctic!

***Heat went to Arctic as they all went back inside their house***

**Arctic:** It was just a joke Heat...relax.  
 **Gyro:** Joke? I'm serious about this cake now.

***Heat glared back at Gyro as Sparky shrugged and sat on the couch***

**Arctic:**   Well, does any of us believe in this future crime crap?  
 **Sparky:** What's more unbelievable are the sidekicks carrying out these orders to begin with.  
 **Gyro:** I know right, come on, some random meta human can see into the future? You know that's such bull s***, they probably went to some sketchy fortune teller to figure out how to get back to their world.  
 **Sparky:** Well actually I did read of some meta humans with this power and even a stone that controls time in this world but then again who really knows right? We've dealt with far bigger scams, anyway.  
 **Arctic:** Exactly! This whole thing is just a huge scam and they just got played into it.  
 **Gyro:** You know what? I'm definitely going to make this cake now...we're going to all eat it and then watch as nothing happens.   
**Heat:** Or we could just not make a cake.  
 **Sparky:** Do we even have cake ingredients? Or should we go to the store to get some?  
 **Gyro:** Ya I think we need to find uh...some more cake ingredients.   
**Sparky:** Sounds like fun, I'll come with you since I have nothing better to do.

***Sparky slowly turned to Heat as she pondered to herself***

**Sparky:** And after we make, eat and digest this cake...you'll see how there's nothing to fear.   
**Gyro:** Want to come, Arctic?

***Arctic looked at Heat as she still was in deep thought***

**Arctic:** I'll stay here, because my ice fence is going to melt anyway.  
 **Gyro:** True, Arctic on the lookout, see ya.

***Gyro and Sparky left as Heat started to pace and ponder***

**Heat:** Maybe I'm over reacting but...what if it is real...what if everything they said is true...we'd end up in jail...separated far from each other for who knows how long.  
 **Arctic:** But I mean do you really think Gyro would betray us...after all we've been through and what we're dealing with now? All four of us are the last bits of...anything close to our own world.   
**Heat:** Ya but...it's Gyro.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Little Later***

***Gyro and Sparky were casually strolling down an isle while Sparky slowly pushed a shopping cart alongside her. Gyro quickly snatched a box of cake mix from the shelves as they both stopped to look at the box*  
**

**Gyro:** Should we make the cake like big or like...really big!?  
 **Sparky:** How about enormous? Oh, what if we serve half of the cake to those other heroes?

***Gyro chuckled as she threw the cake mix in the cart***

**Gyro:** We're not wasting anything on those losers, besides I actually wanted to...do something for you guys.  
 **Sparky:** What? Really?

***Gyro looked sincere as she flashed Sparky a quick smile***

**Gyro:** Maybe it's because we're stuck here in this super hero salad bowl of a planet or maybe it's because you're all the only real family I've ever really had but-uh...I owe you guys a lot...well...everything really so...

***Gyro got close to Sparky as she hugged him. He seemed shocked while he hugged her back as she then looked up to him***

**Gyro (To Sparky):** I'm baking all of my hidden weed into the cake, and I wanted you all to have most of it.

***Gyro let go of him as Sparky shook his head***

**Gyro:** And I said most, not all.  
 **Sparky:** I'm stun actually, I mean- even for Heat?  
 **Gyro:** Look me and her beef all the time but in the end, that's my girl. Besides...I bet you little miss high and mighty has a secret stash.   
**Sparky:** Well actually, I have a secret stash.

***Gyro seemed shocked as she folded her arms and grew a smirk on her face***

**Sparky:** And you know what...I love you and everyone else too, I'm going all in.   
**Gyro:** I f****** love you Sparky, now we can put all this fake s*** away.   
**Sparky:** Fake s***? This whole thing is fake?  
 **Gyro:** Did you really think we needed any of this s***, when Arctic makes cakes just for fun? I just need a box to put the good stuff in. Since you're helping me out then we should have enough, come on let's go back home.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

 **[Toro:** So, we let them go. **]**  
 ***Inside and of a high tech underground base. IQ [** Big Brain, Bigger D*ck **], whom was just a very large brain in a tank of fluids hooked up to wires going to the ceiling, lit up the base in flashing lights and colors. Firestar folded her arms while Nomad, Toro and Kid Colt seemed scared***

 **IQ:** You all- What!?- WHY!?!?  
 **Nomad:** They seemed to heed our warning.-  
 **IQ:** You're supposed to arrest them! Under Carol's orders!  
 **Nomad:** Calm down IQ...you're going to overheat again.  
 **IQ:** I am not going to!!!-

***Cooling fluids were put into his tank as lounge music started to play. IQ seemed unresponsive while Toro and Kid Colt gone to Firestar***

**Kid Colt:** He's not too mad, is he?   
**IQ:** Okay...I'm calm. 

***They all looked at IQ as the lounge music stopped***

**Nomad:** So far no danger has come from them and if anything we need to figure out-  
 **IQ:** No, we need to help Carol Danvers by helping the Avengers to gain their loyalty so we can gain the materials to put us back to our own! Respective! Universes! And then, we can figure out...wait what were you saying, before I purposely interrupted you?   
**Firestar:** I don't get how a single brain can be such a piece of work.  
 **IQ:** Honey, You all don't deserve me.  
 **Firestar:** Oh shut the f-

***Beep***

**IQ:** Oh damn it! We got a problem!  
 **Nomad:** What?   
**IQ:** And we have less time than I thought...

***They all seemed worried as Firestar sternly looked at IQ***

**Firestar:** Is it the Phoenix Pact-  
 **IQ:** They're replacing the grape yogurt upstairs and I would love one of you to put it in one of my tubes.  
 **Toro:** I love grape yogurt.  
 **IQ:** Me too Toro...me too. Oh and arrest the Phoenix Pact after someone feeds me the yogurt. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

***Gyro and Sparky came back in their house as Gyro saw Heat and Arctic staring at the news*  
**

**Gyro:** Hey so me and Sparks are going to start making that cake, you all are welcome to-

***The news report was then cut up louder, cutting off Gyro, as she scoffed and went toward the two while they continued to stare at the TV***

**[Male News Reporter:** And it seems Carol Danvers, though against popular local demand will still carry out her plan to stop all future crimes from happening. As Ulysses continues to make more predictions of crimes, some experts are challenging the validity of those predictions. Though local police are saying to stay indoors and... **]**  
 **Gyro:** Whoa...whoa! Wha?-

***Gyro stopped herself, holding onto a nearby chair as Sparky leaned on the back of the wall and pondered. Heat and Arctic looked at the two as Heat looked at Gyro***

**Heat:** Gyro it's real! It's actually happening now!  
 **Gyro:** Damn it! It's like this place gets worse and worse!!  
 **Sparky:** But...but there's a time stone? Why don't they use the time stone?  
 **Arctic:** It...I don't...so is everything predetermined then?  
 **Heat:** We can't leave this house!!  
 **Gyro:** Leave this house!? This place is a living nightmare! I want back home! I just want back home!!! F***!!!  
 **Arctic:** So is our lives just...predetermined? Do we have free will? What is our existence then? Is any of this even real?  
 **Sparky:** How do they even know if keeping people in jail will alter anything? Should we stop the future? Do we have the right to?...does anyone else have blurred vision right now?

***Heat could hear her heart racing as she started to breathe heavily.  Her hands were shaking wildly while sweat slowly dripped down her forehead. Gyro held her head as she stared at Arctic for a moment then to Sparky***

**Gyro:** What are you two even saying!? I think I'm having a panic attack!  
 **Sparky:** Same here.  
 **Arctic:** Ditto!  
 **Heat:** Let's just all stop and breathe!!! And not think about any of this for a second!!!

***Before they could take a breath they all slowly fainted***

**[Mister:** That was not me...they're just that freaked out. I would be too you know, I mean there's a lot about this universe that well...if any of these heroes took a second to realize...they will probably kill themselves. Though I have to say this event doesn't even make any sense- **]**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

 ***Knock*** ***Knock***  
 ***Mister was in the captain's chair still in space as he looked at a Black wooden door propped up in the middle of the room. The teddy bear from (Issue #2-4) opened it up from the other side as darkness was creeping out of it***

 **Teddy Bear:** Are you ready? It's almost time...  
 **Mister:** But we're at the half way point-  
 **Teddy Bear:** It's almost time! **M** urder, **A** ssimilated, **C** rush, **H** arm, **I** mpure, **N** oose, **A** ssassinate...

***Mister slowly nodded with a confused look on his face***

**Mister:** So uh-  
 **Teddy Bear:** **P** redation, **A** sphyxiation,   
**Mister:** And he keeps on going.  
 **Teddy Bear:** **R** an over, **T** rauma, **Y** anked, **T** inkle cause I love that word, **I** ced, **M** alnutrition, **E** atennnnn!!!  
 **Mister:** Anything else you want to add?

***The Teddy Bear quickly pondered and smiled over to Mister***

**Teddy Bear:** Can I have fun, after we're done?

***Blood started to drip down his mouth as his bead black eyes became fully red***

**Mister:** No...we're not killing the Marvel Universe. 

***The Teddy Bear groaned heavily as he went back into the door after slamming it***

**Mister:** Drama Queen! Well guys, I guess it's time...for the real party to begin. 

***Ring* *Ring*  
*Mister answered the phone***

**Mister:** Be careful they're watching, even though I low key gave the signal to cut-...

***The space ship itself started to shake***

**Mister:** It's not good enough, they're still here also can we talk about the curse words it's really hard to tell what everyone is saying-

***The space ship violently shook as Mister slowly gotten out of the chair***

**Mister:** No, I have no idea what that was about either-...no honest I have no idea, look I can handle the teddy bear later and besides me and him have the best dynamic relationship you've ever-...

***The ship started to violently shake even more as seemingly reality itself was shifting***

**Mister:** They're all taking the back seat on this, don't you worry. Besides Machina was feeding you some good snacks right? Like Owen Reecies pieces, right? I got to ask was he good down to the last molecule? Or those Beyonders? 

***The view of the audience gets closer to Mister as the shaking suddenly stopped***

**Mister:** Or-

***Mister looked at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mister:** Why don't you bother someone else right now audience, I'm busy.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 

 **[Mister (Out of a Phone):** Sorry, the Audience were being f******* nosy again, so I see you're enjoying Reed's- Oh s***... **]**

***Mickey Mouse** **was eating the brain of Reed Richards out of Reed's skull at a very long dining table inside of a royal dining room. Mickey sat at the head of the dining table as he casually wiped the blood off his mouth with a handkerchief***

**Mickey Mouse:** His brain is rather delicious and why the "Oh S***"?  
 **[Mister (Out of a Phone):** They see you... **]**  
 **Mickey Mouse:** I knew this day would come...well tell me Mister...my loving pet...should I show them my wrath or my cunning?  
 **[Mister (Out of a Phone):** Well uh...you can do a power move. Maybe something a little shockingly tame like- **]**  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Indeed...Guards!

***Two nearby knights, who both appeared to be Goofy** **, escorted X-23 and Gabby right to the side of Mickey. They both seemed in a trance as Mickey snapped his fingers. The Goofy knights held sharp blades to their throats as Mickey glanced to his phone that was on the dining table***

**[Mister (Out of a Phone):** Wait, uh those aren't the?- **]**  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Yes, these are the ones from the main universe.  
 **[Mister (Out of a Phone):** What!? But Why!? You can't use them! I was going to do a special and- just hold on for a second. **]**

***Mickey raised his hand as he nodded to the doorman whom was also Goofy. The doorman opened the door as Mister marched in and headed to them***

**Mister:** Look normally it'd be cool but I was going to have them for a special maybe even this tie in and...to be honest, we all know that you can kill them both-  
 **Mickey Mouse:** So you want me to spare them after saying I should give the audience a shocking display of power?  
 **Mister:** I meant like blow up a string of desolate planets or slice a sun with a blink not like...murder...I mean killing isn't really my thing, well except for that watcher but he couldn't handle the fourth wall and how was I supposed to know he was going to blow his head apart-   
**Mickey Mouse:** Then hush and watch. 

***Mister stepped a little closer to Mickey as Mickey then snapped his fingers. X-23 and Gabby regain consciousness as they both seemed surprised***

**X-23:** Huh what?  
 **Gabby:** Laura where are we? Wait!?

***They both gawked at Mickey as Gabby seemed utterly surprised***

**Gabby:** Are you Mickey Mouse!?  
 **X-23:** Why do these...

***X-23 glanced at the blade with her giving the Goofy knights an intense glare***

**X-23:** What's going on!?

***Mickey nodded as he took the remains of Reed Richards brain and slowly stepped to them while sniffing the half eaten brain***

**Mickey Mouse:** Why yes I am, little girl, do you want me to show you a magic trick?  
 **Mister:** You're sick! She's just a little g-

***Mickey quickly glared at Mister***

**Mister:** I mean like 90s sick...I'll shut up.

***X-23 tried to move as she was then held in place by Mickey's hand movement. Mickey nodded to the guards as they backed away***

**X-23:** Look I don't know what you want but how about you let us go before you start regretting it!!!  
 **Mister:** Ya good luck with that, you're know where near his power level, cub.   
**X-23:** Cub!?  
 **Gabby:** My sister and I are far from cubs!  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Silence!!!!!

***A fierce echo channeled through the room, pushing back all except X-23 and Gabby whom were both still stuck in his grasp. Mister got up from the echo dusting himself off and slowly walking to Mickey***

**Mickey Mouse:** How about this then! 

***Mickey release Gabby from his grasp as she gasped for air***

**Mickey Mouse:** You tell me how hard...and who and that person can go ahead and get a free hit on me. 

***Gabby regain her composure as she glared at Mickey***

**X-23:** Let her leave! Or I'll-  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Silence pest! Choose Gabby...

***Gabby quickly pointed to Mister as he sighed looking straight at the ground***

**Mister:** Of course...  
 **Gabby:** Him! With all his power!  
 **Mister:** I don't really have to, right Mickey?

***Mickey laughed as he then smiled to Mister with him about to snap his fingers***

**Mickey Mouse:** Of course not, this is just child's play-  
 **Mister:** Wait! What if we traded? Life for a life?  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Hmm....

***X-23 notice Gabby slowly phasing out of existence***

**X-23:** Gabby!!

***Gabby then gazed at her sudden transparent hand in shock as Mickey licked Reed's Brain***

**Mickey Mouse:** Whose life for hers?  
 **Mister:** The Alien in the Ship I was in.  
 **Mickey Mouse:** But that was a big build up and he was going to tie everything together.  
 **Mister:** Take the Alien and spare Gabby, sound like a fair trade?

***X-23 was freed as she raced to a fading Gabby. Gabby was translucent at this point as she couldn't touch X-23. Mickey pondered  glancing from X-23 and then to Mister as X-23 gloomily looked over to Mickey***

**X-23:** Please...

***Mickey snapped his fingers as Gabby was normal again. X-23 hugged her as Mister snapped his fingers to summon the Tube filled with liquid that housed a green humanoid alien with tendrils coming down off of its face. The alien exploded with green organs and liquid splattering all around the tube***

**Mister:** There goes that plot.  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Indeed...I got what I wanted. Made heroes cower and you...look like a bitch.  
 **Mister:** You know, if I may say, you put the ass in harassment.   
**Mickey Mouse:** Oh by the way Mister...if you fail to tone down their foolish behavior then consider your little super hero wannabes permanently canceled and I will scrap them myself with no chance of renewal. Also...can you use your fourth wall powers to scrap this whole thing? I do have an image to maintain.   
**Mister:** Certainly...

***Mister turned to X-23 and Gabby as he pointed to them***

**Mister:** You two...come with me so I can get you back home. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#7)---------------------------------------**

 


	10. Issue #10 - The Uncivil War Part 2 (Civil War 2 Tie In)

 

***Heat awoken in a groggy stupor by the couch as she put her hand on the seat slowly lifting herself up. Heat peered around quickly noticing a spiked metal ball by their now broken into back glass door. Heat stumbled toward the glass door, blankly staring at the untouched door handle and then to the broken glass around the door. She slowly went back onto the couch as she looked around the room***

**Heat:** What the fuck is going on!? Arctic!? Sparky!?

***Heat turned her head and looked at the device that was left on their dining room table behind the couch. Slowly scanning the device she noticed a button on its side as she slowly got off the couch***

 

***Heat was behind the broken glass door heavily gripping a TV Remote in her hand. She carefully threw the remote at the button as she swiftly jumped back into their backyard. The device then activated causing an audio message to play while Heat was still huddled over the wall of the house***

**[Firestar:** Is this recording? Oh, I think it is... **]**  
 **Heat:** What the...why did my paranoid ass think that was a landmine?  
 **[Firestar:** This is Firestar of the New Young Allies! Your friends have all been arrested for their future crimes...Toro grab the bitchy one, I'm not touching her. **]**

***Heat stepped over toward the device as she scoffed***

**Heat:** Are you fucking kidding me!? We didn't even make a fucking cake! And her name is fucking Gyro!!  
 **[Firestar:** Nomad, just take the techie one's stuff...not like he's going to be using it. **]**  
 **Heat:** Sparky!? You're stealing from Sparky!? Are you shitting me-  
 **[Kid Colt (In background):** Oh I am so taking these BBs for myself. **]**  
 **[Firestar:** Ya, sure do whatever just let me finish this message... **]**  
 **Heat:** Arctic...

***Heat furiously glared at the device as she balled up her fist***

**[Firestar:** Look uh fire...fire woman? Is that her name?... **]**  
 **Heat:** It's! Heat!-  
 **[Firestar:** Ugh forget it, your friends are future criminals and now they are in route to be sent to our secret forest jail and then collected by Carol to her jail. Don't do anything stupid...even though these are your friends...because I will whip your ass and send you to jail myself! Out! **]**

***The audio log ended as Heat huffed smoke out of her mouth. Heat furiously marched back toward her room blowing out more smoke out her mouth***

**Heat:** This whole time we fucking play by the rules and now we still get sent to jail!? Fuck this stupid Universe!! Fuck these dumbass heroes and their stupid fucking pre-crime bullshit!!! I am so going to kick each of their asses!!!

***Heat barged into her well organized and clean room as she continued to march further inside. She zoomed passed her dresser which had scented candles and a journal on top of it and immediately stopped at the end of her perfectly made up bed. She angrily hoisted her mattress off her bed to reveal a huge stash of weed under it***

**Heat:** It's party time, mother fuckers! 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

 **[Gyro:** Let us go! We didn't do anything! **]**  
 **[Firestar:** That's what we're trying to keep you from doing. **]**

***Somewhere Else*  
**

***Arctic slowly awoken to find himself in a portable circus cage that had thick metal cell bars. Beyond the cage was a small field slightly obscured by the many trees surrounding it. Arctic slowly got up as he was able to tell they were right outside of their neighborhood***

**Sparky:** What if you're just disrupting the flow of time! What if you cause a time paradox that will disrupt reality itself? Causing a tethered chain of events that will cause-  
 **Firestar:** Oh shut up, nerd...

***Sparky sighed as Gyro glared furiously at Firestar who was on the other side of the cage. She was completely unfazed as Firestar glared back at her***

**Gyro:** Listen to the science man and let us go!  
 **Firestar:** How many times are we going to go through this!? Nomad you got the signal?

***Nomad was working on an electronic tablet as the tablet screen was unresponsive***

**Nomad:** It's still busted, just uh...give me more time.  
 **Firestar:** Alright, everyone just keep an eye on these three.

***Gyro appeared angry as she furiously stomped toward Arctic and Sparky***

**Gyro:** I can't right now, like I am about to rip them apart. Arctic like...I am going to go super nova, I can fucking feel it.  
 **Arctic:** Hold on.

***Arctic then went up to the bars of the cage as Firestar stared at him***

**Arctic:** Come on, we didn't make the cake so I think it be fair for us to atleast be under house arrest.  
 **Firestar:** We don't know when you'll pull this off, we have to keep you indefinitely.  
 **Arctic:** Are you fucking for real!?  
 **Sparky:** Fucking seriously!?   
**Firestar:** It's the nature of the beast, you know, future sight.   
**Gyro:** Bitch, I am literally going to go crazy and start killing mother fuckers if you don't let me out!   
**Kid Colt:** Definitely won't do that after that outburst.  
 **Sparky:** Have you ever thought that, what you're doing is the reason things go bad?  
 **Arctic:** Is this even legal?  
 **Firestar:** Can you three just shut up for one second!? Nomad Progress!  
 **Gyro:** Eat shit!  
 **Nomad:** Still not working.

***Sparky shook his head as Arctic sat on the floor***

**Firestar:** ETA?  
 **Nomad:** I don't know anymore, I can't get any power at all...it's been destroyed by its own internal circuits.   
**Firestar:** Then someone get a cellphone...and call Carol.  
 **Nomad:** All my electronics have been fried Star.  
 **Firestar:** What!? How!?  
 **Sparky:** So can you just talk to us now.

***Firestar walked over to Nomad as she quickly noticed all of her gadgets were completely fried. Kid Colt went up to Firestar***

**Kid Colt:** And my damn phone is busted too.

***He presented his dead smoking flip phone as Firestar appeared confused***

**Firestar:** How? Wait...

***Firestar slowly glared at Sparky***

**Firestar:** What's your name again...and power?

***Sparky eyes darted away as he seemed nervous***

**Sparky:** Ugh, just the Gadget Guy. Cause I have a lot of...gadgets that I give the team...and stuff.

***Firestar sighed in defeat then slowly looked back to him***

**Firestar:** Alright, well ugh...do you have a cell phone we can use?

***Sparky quickly scoffed as he shook his head***

**Sparky:** No!  
 **Nomad:** Hey! I found a spare battery!

***Nomad gleamed with excitement as Arctic shook his head***

**Arctic:** Well when it starts working can we call your HR department, I'd like to file a complaint.

***Firestar and Kid Colt quickly snapped their attention to Arctic***

**Kid Colt:** Why don't you just pipe down or I'll start shooting you with your own BB pistols.

 **Arctic:** Oh so assault is your answer?  
 **Firestar:** It will be mine if you all don't quiet down.  
 **Sparky:** Wait a minute!

***They all looked at Sparky as he leaned closer into the bars with a smile on his face***

**Sparky:** We can sue you!  
 **Toro:** Sue? But her clothes are just fine.  
 **Nomad:** No as in take us to court...can he do that?  
 **Sparky:** We'll call the police, file a police report and after that it's over.   
**Firestar:** You...can you? Uh it's a...it's a bluff.  
 **Sparky:** Sure we'll go to super prison but you'll be in debt...actually you probably be able to pay our bail.  
 **Arctic:** And you caused us emotional distress!  
 **Gyro:** And unlawfully detained us!

***Gyro quickly turned to Sparky***

**Gyro (to Sparky):** Right? 

***Sparky nodded as she turned back to Firestar with a smirk going across her face***

**Gyro:** Now you're going to have to actually work a nine to five like the rest of us! 

***Nomad and Kid Colt looked at Firestar as she looked worried***

**Nomad:** I haven't been sued before, maybe we should call IQ or Carol-  
 **Firestar:** No! We're not calling him...or her. IQ won't shut up about this and if Carol gets sued it's over...everything will be over.

***Firestar pondered as she nodded her head***

**Firestar:** Okay...uh Phoenix Pact I will release you all, if you promise not to sue us.

***Gyro, Arctic and Sparky quickly came together into a huddle***

**Gyro (to Group):** Let's say we won't and actually sue them.  
 **Arctic (to Group):** They have to be taught a lesson.  
 **Sparky (to Group):** Alright, I think we all came to an agreement then.

***Sparky nodded to Firestar as she went to the cage***

**Sparky:** Alright Firestar we-

***Slam***

***They all looked in shock as Heat, whom seemed to have something in her mouth, furiously slammed Toro into a wide tree. On impact the tree cracked while Toro slowly fell from the tree to the ground***

**Arctic/Sparky/Gyro:** Heat!?!?!?

***Heat nodded to them as Toro slowly gotten up and charged at Heat. She only glared at him intensely as Toro was about to converge onto her***

**Arctic:** Oh she's doing the stare.  
 **Sparky:** Someone is going to get their ass beat!  
 **Toro:** Come on, fire lady!

***As soon as Toro was close, Heat punched him in the stomach with a fiery smoke steaming from her fist. The force of the blow and heat steamed off of Toro's chest as the air was forcefully expelled out of his mouth. Heat then blew a heavy layer of smoke from her mouth into his as she then covered his mouth while she glared at Nomad and Kid Colt whom were converging onto her***

**Gyro:** Holy shit boys, she's holding it in!  
 **Arctic:** What are you?...wait...

***Arctic and Gyro stared at Heat who effortlessly punched Kid Colt and Nomad***

**Sparky:** That smell...is that...weed?

***Gyro nodded to Sparky then turned and smiled at Heat***

**Gyro:** Boys...I never had so much respect for Heat until now.

***Sparky looked at one of his own gadgets that Nomad dropped which was now by Firestar as Heat glared at her. Heat marched to her waving her finger at her as Heat engulfed her whole hand into flames***

**Firestar:** That was my team you bitch-

***Sparky's gadget burst with Electrical wires wrapping around Firestar and then shocking her into the ground. Heat then shot a heatwave that burned down the energy field and bars of the cage while she went to Firestar. The shock stunned Firestar while she grasped for air as Heat blew a heavy amount of smoke into her mouth. They both then coughed profusely with Arctic quickly giving Heat an Ice block. Heat then melted and drunk the water as Gyro and Sparky went to her side***

**Firestar:** What...why...what did you do to me...I feel funny.  
 **Heat:** I do too, bitch.

***Heat started to laugh as Firestar laughed too***

**Firestar:** Why does the world feel so warm? Everything feels so warm...  
 **Gyro:** Heat...did you get them all high?

***Heat slowly nodded***

**Heat:** And myself...

***Heat seemed in a daze as the New Young Ally members were all playing on the ground***

**Heat:** I got...really good stuff that I wanted you all to have but...you all can't have it if you're in jail, right?   
**Sparky:** Wait you used your own stuff?

***Heat sincerely nodded***

**Heat:** Mmmhmm...  
 **Gyro:** And you used it, to free us?

***Heat sincerely nodded again***

**Heat:** Mmmhmm...  
 **Arctic:** Even though you don't smoke anymore cause of the law?  
 **Heat:** I love you guys and I love getting high with you guys. Who cares about anything else...as long as we got each other, then who gives a fuck what happens next.

***Arctic hugged Heat then soon Gyro and Sparky hugged her too in a group hug***

**Heat:** We should all...like...love each other.  
 **Sparky:** I agree.  
 **Arctic:** You're always good for a warm moment Heat.  
 **Heat:** Hahaha, I get it...that was good.  
 **Gyro:** Heat you're a badass.  
 **Firestar:** I hate the living hell...out of...all of...

***They all stared at Firestar who was still on the ground***

**Firestar:** I'm going to take a nap for a moment. 

***She then went to sleep as they all looked at each other***

**Heat:** And I thought I was a buzz kill. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***1 Hour Later*  
*In Their Kitchen***

***They all gathered up the weed they all had and placed on the kitchen table under a newspaper. Heat looked back to their now frozen glass door as she quickly snapped her attention back to the mound of weed***

**Heat:** Wow...that smell...  
 **Gyro:** Smells good doesn't it?  
 **Arctic:** And it's also the rest of what we all have...Heat, what should we do?

***They all looked to Heat as Heat shrugged her shoulders***

**Heat:** Honestly I don't care, anymore. This world is so crazy and the rules...you guys just do whatever.  
 **Gyro:** Heat...normally I would take you up on it and start grinding but...you are the Queen today.  
 **Heat:** Queen?  
 **Gyro:** You know...the leader- the boss bitch, for what you did.

***Heat shook her head as she smiled***

**Heat:** We have no leader, that's why I love this group so much...we all are here to talk to each other and listen. What we all decide is what we all choose to do as a group.

***Sparky nodded to her as he slowly turned his head to the small mound***

**Sparky:** Alright...so...what are we going to do then?  
 **Arctic:** Should I make a weed cake?

***They smiled at each other and then nodded to him***

**Arctic:** Alright let me get started then-  
 **Heat:** But I do have one suggestion...

***They all peered over to Heat***

**Heat:** I think we all should make it. 

***Gyro nodded to her as she smiled***

**Gyro:** Damn straight we will.  
 **Arctic:** Alright, so roles...uh-  
 **Sparky:** Arctic want to handle the icing?

***Sparky instantly laughed and snorted  to himself as the others shook their heads at him***

***Knock* *Knock***

***They all heard knocking coming from their closet as they all seemed shocked. The door handle then turned with the door then opening. X-23 walked out of the door as she seemed completely emotionless***

**Heat:** X-23?

***Heat and Arctic went to her as they helped her to the couch. Gyro and Sparky quickly grabbed a nearby cloth from the pantry and put it over the weed as X-23 just sat on the couch with a blank face***

**Heat:** X, you alright? 

***Gabby walked out of the closet as she quickly fainted onto the ground. X-23 soon fainted as well with the group appearing utterly confused***

**[Mister:** What the hell!?...Audience!...Audience? **]**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***Moments Right Before Issue #10***

***Mister looked at the view point of the camera as it seemed he was in a royal Mickey themed hallway***

**Mister:** F*** was that a flash forward? D*** it- dang it...f***.

***X-23 and Gabby gotten out of Mickey's royal dining room as they started to walk to him. Mister then nodded as he rubbed his forehead***

**Mister:** Talk about do or die...well it looks like it really is party time.   
**X-23:** Hey, thanks for saving Gabby.   
**Gabby:** Ya, I definitely owe you take out.  
 **Mister:** Question, if I stuffed you into a closet would we be even?

***Mister snapped his fingers as two people jumped from thin air on both sides of him. He quickly turned to one of them who was a cat girl with an ocean theme electric guitar in a rocker's outfit***

**Mister:** Roxy...it's party time.  
 **Roxy:** Bro are you sure about that? Like...the king is going to go all aggro and try to totally wipe us out.    
**Mister:** We got this Rox! Besides...those two don't die, I saw it in the after scene!

***Roxy quickly looked at X-23 and Gabby who both looked utterly shocked by the situation.  Roxy then smiled and nodded to Mister. She readied her guitar then played a short riff with a mystical energy glowing from the guitar. The other whom seemed to be a mysterious young adult woman in a hood that nearly covered her face looked to Mister as he nodded to her***

**Mysterious Young Adult Woman:** What!? So soon?

***Mister shrugged as he smiled to her***

**Mister:** Change of plans, protect them and the others in the main universe and then snatch it along with the others...Roxy and I will deal with the King.

***The mysterious young adult woman nodded as she, X-23 and Gabby vanished in a light. Mickey furiously slammed open the royal dining room doors as he turned to Mister***

**Mickey Mouse:** Mind telling me what's going on!? And why is your minion here!?

***The castle started to shake as Mickey looked around  in confusion The riff from Roxy's guitar got more intense sucking out the color of the nearby items into the glow of the guitar***

**Mickey Mouse:** You two dare challenge me!? Do you know who I am!? Don't you know who I own!?  
 **Mister:** Mickey I am going on strike and taking a single universe to guarantee my safety...but those other three rascals are...kinda...stealing Marvel from you.  

***Mickey ferociously glared at Mister while he cracked his knuckles. Roxy took a step back with a look of terror while Mister quickly flashed her a smile then looked at Mickey with a large smirk***

**Mister:** Since your whole thing of...coming to our realms and doing the whole bow down or get slammed down didn't really sit well for any of us, we knew we had to knock you down a peg. That's why I pitched the Marvel heist to them. They all loved it, nothing beats an old fashion Trojan horse, right Mickey?

***Mickey's hands started to glow black with the nearby items around Mickey moving closer to him***

**Roxy:** That's a lot of power he's rocking with, Saturday.   
**Mister:** Uh remember, it's- it's Mister so he doesn't-  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Wait Saturday!? Mr. Saturday!!! It's You!!!  
 **??Mister??:** It's! Party Time!!!

***Mystical energy formed around Mister's hand as suddenly a blue emerald sword with a red hilt appeared in his hand. He then quickly sliced part of reality around him as small objects began to get suck into the blank sliced hole. Mickey got out a golden key like blade as he and Mister both quickly jumped toward and violently clashed with each other. Roxy glanced up at the rift above as multiple Goofy knights were racing out from the royal dining room. The Goofy knights were about to converge onto her as she sounded a booming chord from her guitar, backing the knights off***

**Roxy:** Hey party people!!! Surfs up!!!

***She lets out a loud riff from her guitar that shook reality causing the hole to become bigger. Suddenly a rainbow dragon burst from the reality hole as it swallowed the Goofy knights. The Dragon continued to storm down the hallway as Mister and Mickey both gawked at it***

**Mister:** Oh s***! Hey Pete.

 ***Mister phased through the dragon while Mickey got swallowed into it. Mister quickly teleported to Roxy as Roxy saw the dragon continue down the hallway***   
**Mister:** So at this point we're just waiting for...   
**Roxy:** Are we at the finale yet?

***The teddy bear from Issue #2-4 jumped from the riff as he started to run down the hall***

**Roxy:** Deddy Bear?   
**Deddy Bear:** The multiverse has been separated! Snatch and run! Snatch and run y'all! 

***The three ran down the hall with him as Deddy Bear turned his head back 180 degrees to the two with a devilish smile. They continued to run down the hallway as it shifted and turned into a blank white room***

**Roxy:** What now?  
 **Deddy Bear:** Mr. Saturday!   
**Mister:** Yes.  
 **Deddy Bear:** Do it...  
 **Mr. Saturday:** Machina better help me with this.   
**Deddy Bear:** He said you got this.  
 **Mr. Saturday:** Of course his b**** a** did! F*** these censors!!! 

***Mr. Saturday snapped his fingers as all four walls of the blank white room fell as he was at the edge of the Marvel multi-verse. He then held out his hands as reality was shifting around them***

**Mr. Saturday:** Okay! Deddy Bear, go ahead and-

***Deddy Bear teleported away as Roxy looked at him***

**Roxy:** Did he just bail!?  
 **Mr. Saturday:** F*** him! Roxy I need you to cover me!  
 **Roxy:** Any day! Mr. Saturday!

***Roxy let out a riff along with another as a floating landing platform with Goofys on them were headed to them. Mr Saturday was pushing reality itself as the platform of Goofys got farther and farther. Roxy let out a powerful riff as it's waves shot out and destroyed the platform. More and more showed up as Mickey phased right next to Roxy. Roxy quickly spotted him as Deddy Bear jumped onto him from thin air and started to stab him with a knife***

**Mr. Saturday:** It's just a projection, keep rocking out!

***Roxy quickly saw the platforms getting closer  to them as Roxy blasted them all away with a series of guitar riffs. Mickey then phased out of existence as Deddy Bear threw his knife toward one of the platforms. The knife itself started to cut through space itself as it stuck into what seemed a part of space. That space was then revealed to be Mickey as he roared shaking reality itself. With a powerful jolt Mr. Saturday pushed them far away with their new surrounding turning black***

***Snap***

***They were all now in a blank white room as Mr. Saturday sighed***

**Mr. Saturday:** Holy shit...wait! Shit! Look! We did it!  
 **Deddy Bear:** Did you see my throw?  
 **Roxy:** I thought, I put on a good performance.

***Mr. Saturday nodded to her and smiled***

**Mr. Saturday:** You did Roxy, you did...now go to the others. Relieve Alice when you get the chance.

***Roxy nodded and left as Mr. Saturday walked forward phasing reality back into the space ship. He then sat on the captain's chair and proudly gleamed at the view point of the audience***

**Mr. Saturday:** And that ladies and gentlemen is how you do an event tie in, that's actually interesting.   
**Deddy Bear:** Hey!

***Mr. Saturday looked at Deddy Bear as Deddy Bear pointed to himself while glaring at Mr. Saturday***

**Deddy Bear:** Did you see my fucking throw or not!?  
 **Mr. Saturday:** Ya, I saw your fucking throw...and it was fucking awful!

***Deddy bear grew a smile as he blushed***

**Deddy Bear:** I know you're being sarcastic but next time mention me first okay.   
**Mr. Saturday:** Go suck a dick!

***Deddy Bear gleefully left as Mr. Saturday sighed***

**Mr. Saturday:** Like I said before...best dynamic relationship.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 


	11. Issue #11 - Ladies Night

 

***Late Evening***

***X-23 slowly awoken to find herself on Heat's bed as she slowly realized Gabby was asleep next to her. X-23 could barely gaze around her surroundings as she seemed somewhat dazed***

**Heat:** Hey...

***X-23 still seemed in a daze as she slowly peered over to Heat who was leaning on a nearby wall***

**Heat:** You know, you two gave us quite the scare.  
**X-23:** Heat? What's happened?  
**Heat:** So...we heard a knock on our closet and you both just walked out and fainted. We were just as confused as you are.

***X-23 looked at Gabby as she saw her sleeping gracefully. She seemed relieved as Arctic quietly came in the room***

**Arctic:** Hey, you get some good rest?  
**X-23:** I guess you could say that.  
**Arctic:** So what brings you two, to us?

***X-23 for a moment pondered to herself and then looked directly to Arctic***

**X-23:** Honestly, I couldn't tell you. I don't remember anything right now and my slight migraine isn't making it easier to remember.

***Arctic looked at Heat and then quickly back to X-23***

**Arctic:** Let me guess, you just remember a flashing light?

***X-23 pondered for a moment and then nodded***

**X-23:** Ya...the last thing I can remember, before the light, was us being at the apartment.

***Heat shortly chuckled to herself as she glanced over to Arctic***

**Heat:** Just like us.  
**Arctic:** Something is definitely going on here.  
**X-23:** Was it like that when you were all brought here?  
**Arctic:** Ya, we were all at our base back on our own world then all I can remember was a light and then boom, we're here...  
**Heat:** So...whatever brought us to this world has to be here, right?   
**X-23:** Were you guys able to get any answers on what was going on? Could it of been an alien, Asgardian, or some super powered hero?

***Arctic and Heat shook their heads as Arctic began to ponder***

**Heat:** This earth...this place is completely different than ours. There are no Aliens or God...like everything you all know isn't present at all in our world. I guess something or someone must've popped into our universe and then teleported us here but...why us?  
**Arctic:** And why would they bring us here? And in our case and have a barrier over our world?  
**X-23:** Wait...their is a barrier over your world?

***Arctic nodded to her as he stepped to the end of Heat's bed***

**Arctic:** Well that's what Doctor Strange has been saying to us. It's been nearly two weeks so far and he hasn't been able to even breach the barrier yet. They way it's looking...we're going to be stuck here for quite a long time.

***Heat went over to Arctic and smiled to him while padding his shoulder***

**Heat:** Well, either way at least were all safe, right?

***X-23 began to get up from the bed as she gazed around Heat's room***

**Heat:** Uhm?...Before you say anything I am still trying to get my room together.

***X-23 slowly turned to Heat***

**X-23:** It looks nice, definitely cleaner than mine.  
**Heat:** Awe, thanks. I was thinking of adding some paintings in my room to give it more flare. 

***Gabby began to get up as Sparky loudly barged in the room***

**Sparky:** Hey so we're about to order take out if!!-  
**Gabby:** Hey pipe down, I'm trying to sleep!

***Gabby took the cover and put it over her head. Sparky seemed completely surprised with him then ducked his head under the doorknob***

**Sparky (Quietly):** Sorry! So did you guys wanted something? X-23? Does your sister want something?

***X-23 leaned over to Sparky as she swiftly glance at Gabby. Through the covers, Gabby nodded her head as X-23 looked back at Sparky***

**X-23 (Quietly):** What are you guys getting? 

***Sparky peered over to Heat and Arctic as the two seemed unsure***

**Sparky:** Uh...  
**Heat:** Panda King?  
**Arctic:** Sure?

***Gabby instantly rose up from the bed in excitement while the comforter was still draped over her entire body***

**Gabby:** Is Panda King Chinese food? I love Chinese!  
**X-23:** That's fine with me. 

***Heat shrugged her shoulders***

**Heat:** Alright, well Panda King it is. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***One Panda King Delivery Later***

**Heat:** So...

***All six of them were at a dining table in the living room as Gabby and Sparky sitting in two of Sparky's office chairs. Heat looks to Gabby as she softly stabs her fork into a shrimp***

**Heat:** What is the worst thing you have eaten?

***Gabby pondered as she smiled at Heat***

**Gabby:** Probably a rat.

***Heat nodded as she slowly became surprised***

**Heat:** A rat huh?  
**Arctic:** Cooked or raw?  
**Gabby:** Cooked of course, but I think it wasn't cooked all the way, nearly threw up after eating it! Blech!

***Gyro swished around her orange juice as she looked to Gabby then to X-23***

**Gyro:** Okay, so our world has its fair share of lame villains but what's with yours?

***Heat quickly chuckled***

**Heat:** Are you about to bring up Smoke Screen?

***Gyro pointed to Heat as she nodded toward Gabby and X-23***

**Gyro:** She knows... 

***Arctic and Sparky laughed as X-23 seemed unsure***

**X-23:** You know, I hear about them but I don't end up facing to many of them. Though, I never heard of Smoke Screen before.  
**Gabby:** What, does he want to rule the crime scene here? Become the next crime overlord. The new Kingpin!?  
**Gyro:** That's what we thought too but we have a friend that heard him monologue to himself.  
**Heat:** Oh ya, Casey. 

***Gyro leaned in on the table as Gabby and X-23 seemed intrigued***

**X-23:** Wait monologue to himself? Is he...okay?  
**Arctic:** Probably not.  
**Gyro:** Well, if that wasn't crazy enough he wanted to rule the drug scene around here so he can gamble all his money away at some stupid casino.

***X-23 and Gabby looked each other in astonishment as they both looked at Gyro***

**Gabby:** Why didn't he just rob a bank?  
**Arctic:** Because that be too simple.  
**Gabby:** And did you guys catch him or is he walking the streets? Because if he isn't we can all go on a super villain hunt!  
**Arctic:** No need, me and Sparky totally snitched on him and now he's in jail along with everyone else caught in the raid-  
**Gyro:** Arctic! Talk about his- his talking fire Hydrant!  
**Gabby:** He had a talking fire hydrant!?

***Gabby gawked over to Arctic dramatically turning her body over to him. Gabby gazed over to Arctic completely awestruck while Gyro heavily sipped her orange juice then quickly winced***

**Gabby:** You must tell me more Arctic.  
**Gyro:** Or the fricken rogue gallery of super villains he sent to us Arctic!  
**Gabby:** Rogue gallery of villains? You guys dealt with an evil drug lord, his talking fire hydrant and super villains!? We should hang out with you guys more often.

***Gyro quickly downed her orange juice as she winced and then looked to Heat and X-23. She swash the cup close to her chest as Heat was able to smell the alcohol coming from her breath***

**Heat:** That wasn't just orange juice was it?  
**X-23:** And I thought I was going to be the only one who noticed that-  
**Gyro:** You know what we need? A girl's night out!

***Heat sighed as X-23 seemed surprised***

**X-23:** A girl's night out?  
**Heat (To Herself):** Not this again.  
**Gyro:** One of our friends told me about this bar that...

***Sparky seemed to ponder to himself as he then looked at Arctic whom was on the other side of the table. He covertly waved to Arctic as Arctic looked at him. Sparky glanced over to the hallway then looked backed to Arctic. He then secretly hand signaled "4", "2", "0" with then giving him a single nod. Arctic looked back at Gyro talking as Arctic got out his hand and tapped his wrist with his pointer finger***

**X-23:** I mean I may be free next Sunday?  
**Sparky:** Wait you guys are doing this...Now!?

***Sparky quickly glanced at Arctic as they all looked at him***

**Heat:** Were you paying attention at all?  
**Gyro:** No, that's a great idea! Forget the planning let's just go in blind!

***Gyro nodded to Sparky***

**Arctic:** Hey I say why not have some fun, you all deserve to let loose. 

***Gyro got up as she folded her arms***

**Gyro:** Exactly, we've all been through way too much, we need to de-stress a little... 

***Gyro continued on with a rant as Sparky and Arctic quietly sneaked away***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Sparky's room***

***Sparky pulled a container from under his bed of two pieces of cake***

**Sparky:** Our groups' special weed cake.  
**Arctic:** Are you sure this will be a good idea?  
**Sparky:** Those four will be out of our hairs tonight. Gyro won't be mooching and Heat won't be nagging. 

***They both took a piece of cake as Arctic looked at Sparky***

**Arctic:** How long will they be out for?  
**Sparky:** If they're with Gyro then till the morning.  
**Arctic:** And by that time, we'll be sleeping off the rest of our high, genius.

***Sparky smirked as he held his chin up high***

**Sparky:** At least someone recognizes my cunning-ness. 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***30 Minutes Later***

**Heat:** Okay, are you already then!?

***Gyro and X23 were at the front door as they nodded to her. Gabby was playing a video game as Sparky and Arctic walked out of Sparky's room. Heat quickly noticed them as Gyro opened the front door***

**Heat:** Hey Sparks, Arctic!

***They slowly looked at her as Heat was looking at Gabby then back to them***

**Arctic:** Ya?  
**Heat:** So me and-  
**Sparky:** Ya?

***Heat looked at Sparky as she shook her head with a straight face***

**Heat:** Me, Gyro and X are going out for tonight, take care of Gabby please.  
**Arctic:** Wait...can you take her?  
**Heat:** We're going to a bar, I doubt she should come with us. Just call us if something happens oh and X's number is on the kitchen counter.

***Heat quickly left as Arctic and Sparky looked at each other. Sparky stared for a moment of the flashy video games Gabby was playing as Arctic pulled him into his own room***

**Arctic (Quietly):** Sparky, we fucked up, because we're fucked up right now. I can't take care of myself, let alone a child. What do we do?

***Sparky pondered as he looked around the room and saw a painting of a sleeping kitten***

**Sparky (Quietly):** What if we tranquilize her?  
**Arctic (Quietly):** I am not sure if that's a good idea, what if she-  
**[Gabby (From Living Room):** Hey guys!? Arctic!? **]**

***They both seemed shocked as Sparky then seemed disheveled***

**Arctic:** Alright, well I'm going to try...my best. 

***Arctic slowly walked back to the hallway***

**Sparky (To Arctic):** I'll figure something out.

***Arctic walked up to Gabby as he sat right by her***

**Arctic:** Oh wait this is Street Fighter, I kick Gyro's butt in this all the time.  
**Gabby:** Want to play? I think I figured out most of the moves?

***Gabby presented him with the second controller as Arctic awkwardly nodded to her***

**Arctic:** Yes, uh...just let me...go find the second controller... 

***Arctic slowly went toward the gaming console as Gabby seemed puzzled***

**Arctic:** I...wow...this is really hitting me hard...I mean I can't find that second controller.  
**Gabby:** It's in my hand.

***Arctic looked back as he saw the controller***

**Arctic:** Well...this is going to be one long night.

***Arctic stumbled his way back to the couch as Gabby still seemed puzzled***

**Gabby:** Are you okay, Arctic?

***Gabby sat the controller by his lap as he nodded***

**Arctic:** I'm just...very tired right now, ya...very very tired.

***Arctic grabbed the controller as he looked at it***

**Arctic:** Actually, did you want to play the arcade mode first...I wouldn't mind watching you play the game for a while.

***Gabby smirked to him as she then looked at the screen***

**Gabby:** Trying to learn my style huh?

***Sparky crept up behind them as he had a dart in his hand. Gabby then turned to him as Sparky jumped in shock***

**Sparky:** Oh crap!

***Sparky fell as Gabby went to him.Sparky noticed the dart was stuck in his arm as Gabby walked up on him***

**Gabby:** Are you okay?  
**Sparky:** No, I...I messed up.

***Gabby looked at the dart as she took it out***

**Gabby:** Oh this is a tranquilizer dart...good thing this doesn't have any fluid in it or you would be out for a while.

***Sparky then noticed it had no fluid as he seemed excited***

**Sparky:** Gabby that's it...the fluid. 

***Sparky chaotically stumbled into his room while Gabby went back to the couch with her giving a concern look to Arctic***

**Gabby:** I think something is wrong with Sparky.  
**Arctic:** Oh don't worry, he's just high-in the...clouds.

***Gabby looked at Arctic slightly confused as Arctic looked back at the screen***

**Arctic:** So let's play some Street Fighter! Yay! Street Fighter!

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

***Gyro, Heat and X-23 were walking up the street toward the local bar***

**X-23:** So how often do you two do this?  
**Heat:** Not that often actually, this would be the...third time?  
**Gyro:** For you ya, but for me it'd be the fourth.  
**Heat:** Your fourth?  
**Gyro:** Well it happened when you disbanded and I was trying to have some fun. I just came home a little late and Sparky and Arctic were all like "Where were you, do you know what time it is, it's like 5 AM". Like shut the fuck up, you're not my parents! 

***Heat and X-23 looked at each other in worry as Heat quickly rubbed Gyro's shoulders***

**Heat:** Well let's make your fifth one count, right?

***Gyro walked ahead of them as Heat looked at X-23***

**X-23:** It feels like this is going to be us baby-sitting then us having fun.  
**Heat:** As long as she doesn't get drunk, we should be-

 

***Moments Later*  
*Inside the Local Bar***

**Bartender:** I'm sorry miss but we're going to have to cut you off. 

***Gyro had a ten dollar bill in her hand as she tried to give it to the bartender***

**Gyro:** I have a shitty life I need to forget, please just help me.  
**Heat:** Gyro your seven shots in and you're already moping. 

***Heat and X-23 were on both sides of her, sitting on the bar stool as Gyro put her head down on the counter***

**Gyro:** But our world is gone Heat, it's all gone.  
**Heat:** We don't know that.  
**Gyro:** My parents are dead, my little brother is dead...I'm pretty sure Twilight Valley is completely destroyed.  
**Heat:** You need to stop drinking Gyro, every time you go to a bad place when you get drunk.

***Gyro gazed upon her empty shot glass as she then slowly looked to Heat***

**Gyro:** Then...why are we in a bar?  
**Heat:** Because you wanted to be here.

***Gyro looked away from them as she sighed***

**Gyro:** I just, wanted us to have fun.

***X-23 pondered and then quickly got out her phone***

**X-23:** I think I know a way to liven up the place for you Gyro.

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

***Back at the house***  
***Sparky was in the kitchen as he watched Gabby and Arctic play video games. He then looked at the three cups filled with water. He covertly got out tranquilizer fluid as he poured it into one of the cups***

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

***Sparky quickly grabbed the nearby house phone***

**Sparky:** Uh...who is this?  
**[Heat:** It's me, Heat, just checking on you guys. **]**

***Sparky seemed shocked as he heavily gripped the phone***

**Sparky (Frantically):** Everything's fine! Don't worry!

***For a moment there was a short silence over the phone as Sparky's grip of the phone intensified while his eyes worriedly shifted from left to right***

**[Heat:** Sparky? You okay? **]**  
**Sparky:** Yes! I mean yes, everything...is a...cool...chill, that's an Arctic joke...  
**[Heat:** What color are my flames? **]**  
**Sparky:** Flames?...no it's...their green, don't worry it's just uh...I had thought I lost one of my gadgets and I found it but- I just trying to make sure that no one touches it- how are you? How are things over there? Things going well?  
**[Heat:** Well Gyro crashed yet again because she thought she could handle getting drunk again. So X and I are thinking of a cool way to bring her up a bit. **(Quietly)** we're going to do karaoke. Either way we're going to be here for another hour or so. **]**  
**Sparky:** That's fine, Gabby and Arctic are playing video games still.  
**[Heat:** Not surprised, tell Arctic to go easy on her. **]**

***Sparky quickly turned to see Gabby getting a perfect K.O. screen against Arctic***

**Sparky:** Ya, you don't have to worry about that.  
**Gabby:** Ya! That's three perfects!!!  
**[Heat:** Damn even I heard that, well at least that will improve her confidence, that's important for little girls. **]**

 

***Outside the local bar***  
***X-23 went to Heat as Gyro folded her arms***

**X-23:** Is everything alright.  
**Heat:** Ya, apparently I heard Gabby over the phone saying she got three perfects.  
**X-23:** What does that mean?  
**Gyro:** It means Arctic sucks at Street Fighter, that's what that means.

 ***Someone from afar was watching them as X-23 got on the phone with someone. Heat took Gyro inside the bar as a bit later a van pulled up. Dazzler [** Mutant Pop Legend who also does Bar mitzvah **] got out the van as she greeted X-23***

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

***Back at the House***  
***Sparky stared at the three cups as he repeatedly glanced over each of them***

**Sparky (To Himself):** Which one was it? 

***Sparky tried to sniff them as he couldn't figure it out***

**Sparky:** Crap.  
**Arctic:** Hey Sparks!?

***Sparky slowly peered over in fear***

**Arctic:** Hey can I get some fruit punch! Oh and popcorn!  
**Gabby:** Me too please. 

***Sparky nodded as he quickly put a popcorn bag into the microwave and got out two more cups. He went to the fridge and poured fruit punch into the two cups*  
**

***Beep***

***Sparky carried the cups of fruit punch and popcorn to them as he then looked back toward the cups of water***

**Arctic:** Thank you Sparky. 

***Arctic grabbed the popcorn and fruit punch as Gabby grabbed the other cup***

**Arctic:** And what do we say to Sparky?

***Sparky looked at Gabby as she sincerely looked at him***

**Gabby:** Thank you so much, you two maybe silly but you're also the best!

***Sparky smiled as he looked at Arctic***

**Arctic:** Hey you want to watch a movie with us?

***Sparky nodded as he sat on a nearby bean bag chair***

**Sparky:** So what are we watching? A scary movie?  
**Arctic:** The Matrix, found it on demand and it's rated R or something.  
**Gabby:** Oh, don't tell my sister.  
**Sparky:** Alright, as long as you don't tell Heat that I'm high- I mean...

***Arctic looked over to him***

**Arctic:** Tired, right?  
**Sparky:** Ya tired, because...I tend to leave things around when I'm tired.  
**Arctic:** And she hates picking things up after you.  
**Sparky:** Right...exactly...thanks.

***Arctic looked back at the TV as Sparky chuckled to himself***

**Sparky:** How tired are you right now Arctic?  
**Arctic:** I am very, very tired.  
**Sparky:** Well I am extremely tired right now.  
**Arctic:** Well I'm far more tired then how I was when we started this conversation.  
**Sparky:** Well I can't move right now...that's how tired I am.  
**Arctic:** I guess that makes two of us.

***Gabby yawned as she rubbed her eyes***

**Arctic:** You tired too?  
**Gabby:** Ya just a bit.  
**Sparky:** Don't worry it takes a second to kick in.  
**Gabby:** What?

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#7)---------------------------------------**

***Dazzler was getting set up on stage at the local bar as X-23 and Heat were helping her set up her equipment***

**X-23:** Thanks again for this, I owe you.  
**Dazzler:** Hey, us X-men got to stick together.

***Dazzler looked at the nearly empty bar as she sighed***

**Dazzler:** Though I wish more people would show up, I thought my presence alone could get an extra body or two.  
**Heat:** Well at least I can get your newest fan...

***Heat looked over as she couldn't find Gyro***

**Heat:** Gyro...Gyro?

 

***Bar's Bathroom*  
*Gyro was in the bathroom quickly wiping away tears and then sorrowfully gave a long sigh in front of a mirror. Heat came inside the bathroom as she slowly walked up to Gyro***

**Gyro:** Oh damn it, you found me.  
**Heat:** Gyro...

***Heat hugged Gyro as Gyro looked away***

**Gyro:** Going to hug the girl that ruined girl's night?  
**Heat:** What are you talking about? You made this night happened.

***Heat stopped hugging Gyro as Gyro seemed sad***

**Gyro:** Why are you here?  
**Heat:** Because X-23 and I are doing something special for you. We got a singer out here for you and we're all doing karaoke.  
**Gyro:** You hate karaoke.  
**Heat:** With a fiery passion...but for you and the others I'll do it any day.  
**Gyro:** You sound like Arctic...  
**Heat:** Well for an ice Kronis he actually taught me a thing or two about warming people's hearts.  
**Gyro:** Definitely sound like him now...

***Rock music started to play as Heat's face lit up with excitement***

**Heat:** Come on, let's have some fun.

***Gyro slowly smiled and then nodded***

**Gyro:** Let's burn this bitch to the ground.

***Gyro and Heat walked out to a guitar riff as they both quickly went to the main stage. The music stopped as a thick layer of smoke filled the room. They all started to cough as they all tried to make their way to the exit. Gyro was then tackled out of the bar as Smoke Screen was right on top of her***

**Gyro:** What the fuck? Aren't you supposed to be in jail!?-  
**Smoke Screen:** You're going to fix him!  
**Gyro:** What?

***Gyro kicked him off as he hit the wall of the building. He then looked at the detached fire hydrant by the clubs entrance as he pointed to it***

**Smoke Screen:** Make him real again!  
**Gyro:** Smoke Screen what is wrong with you!? What are you even talking about!?

***Heat, Dazzler and X-23 just ran out as Smoke Screen got on his knees and hugged the fire hydrant***

**Smoke Screen:** He believed in me, when no one else did! Bring him back!! Please!!!  
**Gyro:** I just shoot energy beams dude, I can't make him real.  
**X-23:** What did we just walk into?  
**Heat:** Smoke Screen officially losing it, apparently.  
**Smoke Screen:** Shut up! He was more human than any of you!  
**Dazzler:** Just calm down there. I think you need some help!  
**Smoke Screen:** No! He needs help!

***Smoke Screen rubbed the fire hydrant as Heat seemed concerned***

**Heat:** Just relax okay, let's not do anything drastic- 

***X-23 judo chopped him unconscious as they all looked at her***

**X-23:** What? Someone needed to do it?

 

***Later*  
*Smoke Screen was put in an ambulance as Gyro had a long brown cloth over her while drinking hot chocolate. Heat and X23 sat on beside her as Gyro sipped her hot chocolate* **

**Heat:** We actually should come here more often. It's a quite bar, bartender is pretty nice giving you a free hot chocolate and they do karaoke here.  
**X-23:** I'm up for doing this again, just without all the smoke and mental breakdown.  
**Gyro:** Every time I want to have fun, this happens.  
**Heat:** Gyro...  
**Gyro:** First it was that piano playing jackass, then it was that super powered douche bag, then it was those fucking teenagers...now it's...

***She watched as Dazzler was giving her testimony to the local police while the ambulance that Smoke Screen pulled off***

**Gyro:** A supervillain emotionally breaking down right in front of us...maybe we shouldn't do this.  
**X-23:** The night still young, it's only ten thirty.  
**Heat:** X is right, we still have plenty of time to make the best out of tonight.  
**Gyro:** We do?  
**Dazzler:** Damn right...

***The three looked up at Dazzler***

**Dazzler:** I was here to do a performance and bring up a down spirit and that's exactly what I'm about to do. 

***Heat and X-23 got up as they all looked at Gyro whom continued to drink her hot chocolate***

**Dazzler:** You all ready for karaoke?  
**Heat:** I'd be so down for that.  
**X-23:** Me too.  
**Heat:** Ready to hypothetically burn this bitch to the ground?

***Gyro nodded as she smiled***

**Gyro:** Fuck! Yeah!!!

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#8)---------------------------------------**

 

***2:30AM*  
*Back at the House***

***Heat, Gyro and X-23 walked in to see Arctic and Gabby asleep on the couch while Sparky was asleep on the bean bag chair. They all looked as the credits for "The Matrix Revolution" was playing***

**Heat:** What movie is this?  
**X-23:** I think it's the Matrix, didn't know you guys had that. 

***Gyro went to the kitchen as she saw three waters***

**Gyro:** I guess they forgot about these. 

***Gyro grabbed the cups as she went over to Sparky. She softly kicked him awake as she handed him one of the waters while she sipped from another cup***

**Sparky:** Huh?

***Sparky grabbed the water and started to drink it as he nodded to her***

**Sparky:** Thinks my mouth felt dry?

***Arctic and Gabby were nudged awake as Gyro set the last cup of water by them. Gabby grabbed the cup as she began to drink from it***

**Arctic:** I'm awake? Wait...Heat, Gyro and X-23? You're back?  
**Gabby:** What time is it?  
**Heat:** I don't know, after midnight.  
**X-23:** Come on Gabby, let's go.  
**Gabby:** Do we have to? I was having such a good time. Maybe we can spend the night and leave in the morning?

***X-23 shook her head as she then looked around at the popcorn and chips on the floor***

**X-23:** Well maybe next time, but not now...besides we need to make sure Jonathan is safe.  
**Gabby:** Oh my gosh! Let's go!

***They headed out the door as X-23 and Gabby waved to them***

**Gabby:** Jonathan is probably starving.  
**X-23:** Don't worry, I actually had a friend of mine stop by to feed him.  
**Gabby:** A friend? Who?  
**X-23:** I'll tell you the whole story on the way back. **  
**

***X-23 then looked to Heat and then to Gyro***

**X-23:** We should definitely do this again, just call me so we can plan it out.  
**Gabby:** Oh next time we have to do a sleep over, right Arctic?

***Arctic nodded as he waved***

**Arctic:** Oh ya and next time don't think I'm going to take it easy on you!

***Gabby quickly did a mocking pose as she chuckled. The two left as Arctic shook his head***

**Arctic:** So how was your night?

***Gyro and Heat went toward their rooms***

**Heat:** We're exhausted, I'll tell you later.  
**Gyro:** Good night, gentlemen.

***The two went into their rooms as Arctic looked at Sparky***

**Arctic:** You still fucked up?

***Sparky stared at his cup as he then slowly looked at Arctic***

**Sparky:** I put tranquilizer fluid into one of the cups and I don't know if I-

***Sparky dozed off, going right to sleep as Arctic shook his head***

**Arctic:** Note to self, never leave Sparky alone when he's high.

 


	12. Issue #12 - Invasion of the Alien Drug Lords from Outer Space

 

***7 am*  
*Inside Heat's Room*  
*Heat was on her bed, writing in her diary as she gazed upon and smiled at the morning sky through her window***

**[Heat (In Writing):** "Another week inside this universe and things haven't really changed. I mean they have but we're still stuck here. We met this group stationed near us called the New Young Allies..." **]**

***Some Time Before*  
*The New Young Allies were patrolling through the local neighborhood.  They soon came around an empty block to see a lone kid about to cross the empty street. Firestar stopped the kid by pulling him back to the side walk then glared at the kid. She then aggressively pointed to the crosswalk while the boy appeared utterly confused***

**Male Kid:** Wha-...but there's no cars coming by.  
**Firestar:** Obey the rules, kid.  Or do you want to go to jail!?  
**Male Kid:** Uh-  
**Firestar:** Well!?  
**[Heat (In Writing):** "They're a bunch of assholes or at least Firestar is. None of us like them. Also there's another superhero group called the Champions that is filled with actual kids. We caught a glimpse of them actually..." **]**

 

***Some Time Before That*  
*Sparky, Arctic and Heat were walking toward a bank, within their local suburb, as armed robbers quickly busted out of the bank. They all looked at each other and nodded as they all ran toward the robbers. Over head of them the young Champion members flew and quickly dispatched the robbers. The three stopped in their tracks and stared while the Champions were finishing off the robbers***

**Arctic:** Oh wow, out sourced by kids.  
**Sparky:** Well at least the younger generations taking charge, which means we get to sit on our asses.

***Sparky raised his hand for a high five as Arctic and Heat walked passed him***

**Arctic:** Should we help?

***Arctic folded his arms as all the robbers were seen incapacitated***

**[Heat (In Writing):** "It's still weird to see young kids fight crime; I mean are their parents okay with this? Anyway, as for us, Doctor Strange still doesn't know how to get us back and our other leads out of this dump fell through...we're officially stuck here." **]**

 

***Arctic and Sparky were proudly standing in a two room shack that was in their backyard. The first room was somewhat small in size caring a large rug on the floor and two couches that met in the south east corner of the room*  
**

**Sparky:** Thank you backyard catalog page.  
**Arctic:** It just took all of our paychecks but I think it was worth it.  
**[Heat (In Writing):** "But we're making the best out of the situation, or at least the best we can make out of it-" **]**  
**[Gyro (Outside her Room):** Heat!? Are you up!? Heat!?!? **]**  
**[Heat (In Writing):** "Fucking shit! Gyro is yelling again! What does she want now!? She knows I don't like doing shit in the morning" **]**

 

***Present*  
*Heat slams down her diary as she angrily stares at her bedroom door***

**Heat:** Yes!?

***Gyro opened her door as she blankly looked at Heat***

**Gyro:** Group meeting in the shack.

***Gyro closed the door with Heat sighing right after***

**Heat (To Herself):** Fuck.  
  


**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***Phoenix Pact's Backyard*  
*Inside a Shack***

***Heat opened the door to the shack to see Arctic and Sparky in a daze. Gyro smiled to her on the couch as she patted the seat beside her to Heat. Heat shrugged and plopped down onto the couch next to Gyro with Sparky smiling over to Heat***

**Sparky:** Good, we all assembled. So since we finally got this place to our liking and also having Laura and Gabby pop out of know where in our closet; I think we should establish this shack as...

***Heat seemed uninterested, glancing back to the door as Sparky went behind his couch***

**Heat:** Let me guess, a smoke room? Because I could smell your idea from the kitchen.  
**Sparky:** Well- also our investigation room.

***Sparky got out a bong freshly packed with weed. Gyro leaned toward Sparky in excitement, eyeing the bong with a wide smile***

**Gyro:** Hand that over Sparky! I need to solve the mystery of who smoked all the weed. 

***Sparky handed over the bong to Gyro as she gleefully smiled***

**Heat:** So what are we going to investigate?  
**Sparky:** How we got here...so I was thinking...

***Gyro waved over to Heat then pointing to the weed on the bong. Heat put her finger on the weed then lit it while she watched Sparky slowly bop his head. Sparky then smiled at the ceiling as Heat shortly sighed and sat back in her couch***

**Heat:** Sparky? Are you high?  
**Sparky:** No...but I am stoned. 

***Gyro blew out a puff of smoke as she nodded to him***

**Gyro:** Me too.  
**Heat:** You two are so out of control. Well, Arctic do you know what...

***Heat was baffled, staring at Arctic who just nodded off and began to slump in his chair***

**Heat:** Arctic's high too?  
**Gyro:** Yep, we were originally the only sober ones...weirdly enough.

***Heat sighed then folded her arms while Gyro passed the bong to Heat***

**Heat:** So I woke up just for a wake and bake?  
**Gyro (Muffled from Smoke):** Yep...

***Heat took the bong as she looked at it***

**Gyro:** Oh, man...I shouldn't of done this...

***Heat was about to use the bong as she stopped herself, looking directly at Gyro***

**Heat:** Why? Is there something wrong?  
**Gyro:** Ya, I have work in like thirty minutes...and I'm already a little fucked up, right now.

***Heat sighed as she shook her head. She then took a large hit with the bong only to cough heavily after exhaling***

**Gyro:** Pass it to me.

***Heat then passed it to Gyro with Gyro quickly taking another hit from the bong***

**Sparky:** Oh ya...we got teleported here and now we have to figure out how to leave this universe. 

***Heat stopped coughing and then slowly looked at Sparky***

**Heat:** What are you talking about?  
**Sparky:** The...the investigation...  
**Heat:** What investigation?  
**Sparky:** I thought...didn't you ask about an investigation?  
**Heat:** Why would I asked that?  
**Sparky:** I don't...I don't know....

***Arctic shook himself awake as he then looked to each of them***

**Arctic:** Gyro, Sparky, Heat...

***They all slowly peered over to him***

**Arctic:** We're all high, right now...at this very moment in time.  
**Heat:** Maybe you guys...but I'm still good.  
**Sparky:** Really?  
**Gyro:** Oh, ya? Where did you put the bong?

***Heat quickly looked at her hands and then around herself while Gyro took another hit***

**Heat:** I think I lost it guys.  
**Gyro (Muffled from Smoke):** Oh, you lost it alright...

***Gyro blew smoke out of her mouth as Heat then looked at the bong in Gyro's hand***

**Heat:** Gyro...wait...aren't you supposed to be going to work?  
**Gyro:** Awe fuck, you're right...do you have Casey's number? 

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Mr. Saturday was in the now fixed alien ship with him sorrowfully looking back over to a broken human sized tube then looked at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mr. Saturday:** Oh hey...so I lost my plot...well it was destroyed by Mickey Mouse but that's beside the point. 

***Knock* *Knock***

**Mr. Saturday:** Huh?

***Knock* *Knock***

***Mr. Saturday went to the bay doors as there was a large human sized  cardboard box with a note on it. Mr Saturday grabbed the note as he started to read it***

**Mr. Saturday:** "Dear Mr. Saturday, as my gratitude for your help I have already cloned the alien humanoid that you found in space. He is already on earth with his exact goal in mind along with a hearty crew and"....whatever, whatever...blah blah blah...basically my plot is back bitch!!!

***Mr. Saturday cheered, pumping his fist in the air as he then looked at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mr. Saturday:** Well, honestly I didn't think this would of happened but I have the greatest of associates...well just one...for now. 

***Mr. Saturday then notice more writing on the back of the note as he seemed confused***

**Mr. Saturday:** Oh okay...more. "Also we need to talk because through my own investigation Machina is planning to"...oh no....no...wait...no...that's not good...did I...so uhm...I am going to be away for a while...probably like two or three issues, audience...ya that's very bad....That's...we agreed to not do this again Machina! 

***Mr. Saturday angrily glares at the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mr. Saturday:** And I know you can hear me! I saw you subtly break the fourth wall in issue two and three!

***Mr. Saturday quickly glanced around the area then over to the note again***

**Mr. Saturday:** Oh..."P.S. Please fill the box and the paper with your Saturday Force Energy please." Okay...well, let's see where this takes us.

 

***Back on Earth*  
*Firestar was with Nomad and Kid Colt with them eating food in the back of the buffet. Firestar glanced at the two then nodded to them***

**Firestar:** So, I get you all want me to talk to IQ but why me? How about the rest of you grow a pair and face him yourself?  
**Kid Colt:** He's loud.  
**Nomad:** And rude as hell.  
**Kid Colt:** Kind of like you. 

***Firestar loudly scoffed then heavily gripped the end of the table, causing the table to slightly shake***

**Firestar:** What in the hell is that supposed to mean, unicorn!!  
**Nomad:** You're kind of proving his point.

***Firestar got up with her pounding the table, shaking the entire table as she glared at both of them***

**Firestar:** How about you all deal with IQ yourself then!

***Firestar stormed out as Nomad slowly looked at Kid Colt***

**Nomad:** Maybe...Toro can help solve this.

***Toro had a full plate of food in his hand, looking over a hot dog rack as Firestar was heading pass him. Toro spotted a ketchup bottle next to her then smiled over to her***

**Toro:** Firestar can you hand me the ketchup.

***Firestar quickly snatched and threw the ketchup at him as it burst completely open once it hit him. Ketchup flew all over his plate and face as he stood in complete shock***

**Firestar:** There's your ketchup.

***Toro watched her leave as she left out of the buffet*  
**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

 **[IQ:** What a bitch! **]** **  
**

***In their Underground Base below the Buffet***

**Toro:** Well, I wouldn't say that. **  
**

***Nomad, Toro and Kid Colt were with IQ as Toro folded his arms***

**Toro:** Why is she angry?  
**Kid Colt:** Or better yet, why is she taking it out on us? That's something I'd expect from-  
**IQ:** If you're going to say me then please don't.  
**Toro:** Wait where did Firestar go?

***They all pondered while IQ continued to float in his tube***

**IQ:** Who cares?  
**Toro:** I do.  
**Nomad:** Could you and Firestar just not be mean-  
**IQ:** Stop being mean!? I am a brain living in a tube!!! All I do is listen to you all fuck!!!-

***Cooling fluids were automatically put into his tank as lounge music started to play***

**Kid Colt:** Wait "listen to you all fuck"? Which one of us is fucking!?  
**Toro:** Definitely not IQ.

***The lounge music stopped as IQ became active again***

**IQ:** No shit! I was saying, I listen to you all fuck around and looking at stuff you don't understand. It's annoying along with dealing with...with...

 

 **[IQ:** Fire breathing Firestar complaining about that other fire blasting bitch! **]**

 ***Close to Pizza Cove***  
***Firestar was walking down the sidewalk of the quiet retail areas of town with her nearly stopping in an alleyway***  
**Firestar (Thinking):** Forget them...I...I just want to get high again. When the fire lady got me high it was amazing.

 

***[Read Issue #10]***

***Mr. Saturday was wondering through a large snowy tundra as he looked at the "Read Issue #10"*** **  
**

**Mr. Saturday:** Wow, we're doing that now? Heat just blew burnt weed in her mouth and got her high, there's nothing more you need to know.

***Mr. Saturday shook his head as he continued to trek through the snow***

**Mr. Saturday:** I hate when comics do that needless bullshit!

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

 **Firestar (Thinking):** I never felt so happy in so long until I had that weed...or maybe I need something stronger.  
**Chelsey:** You buying? **  
**

***Firestar looked at Chelsey whom was putting a bag of garbage out in an alleyway. Firestar stopped and looked around herself as she then pointed to herself***

**Firestar:** Wait uh me- uh- I mean... **  
**

***Firestar quickly walked up to her as she seemed unsure***

**Firestar:** When you said that, was that code for...you're selling...uh candy?

***Chelsey seemed dumbfounded as she threw a garbage bag into the nearby dumpster***

**Chelsey:** Their called drugs honey and I got all you need-  
**Firestar:** Shhh!

***Firestar quickly looked behind herself and then back to Chelsey as she then huddled over to Chelsey***

**Firestar (Quietly):** Don't we have to be quiet before the cops see us or something?  
**Chelsey:** Is this your first time buying? **  
**

***Firestar seemed surprised as she nodded***

**Firestar:** Am I doing it wrong?

***Chelsey nodded as she sighed in regret***

**Chelsey:** You know usually I wouldn't deal with you supers but after getting my ass saved by one I'll cut you a deal. I have some spare weed that is equal to sixty bucks but I'll let you have it for forty.  
**Firestar:** Sweet! 

***Firestar seemed excited as she quickly composed herself***

**Firestar:** I mean-...good.

***Chelsey got out the baggie of weed as Firestar seemed surprised***

**Firestar:** Wait that's it? 

***Chelsey nodded as Firestar looked astonished***

**Chelsey:** What did you want more?  
**Firestar:** Of course I do or do you have anything more long lasting?

***Chelsey pondered as she nodded***

**Chelsey:** Meet me here later tonight, like around ten at night. 

***Firestar cheerfully nodded to her***

**Firestar:** I'll be here.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 

***12 PM*  
*Sub Shop*  
*Heat wondered inside the Sub Shop as she went to the cashier. Heat looked as Casey smiled at her and folded her arms***

**Casey:** Heat, haven't seen you since I delivered pizza at your house. 

 

***[Read Issue #9]***

***Mr. Saturday was climbing up a snowy mountain as he looked at the "Read Issue #9" again***

**Mr. Saturday:** How many damn issues!

***Mr. Saturday stopped climbing as he sighed***

**Mr. Saturday:** Do we have to read huh!? Who the fuck is doing this!?

 

 

***Heat leaned on the nearby wall as she looked around***

**Heat:** That happened?

***Casey got out a piece of gum as she looked at Heat***

**Casey:**   Ya, I delivered a pizza and there were superheroes in your backyard...you don't remember any of that?  
**Heat:** Well...I uh...I did a wake and bake with my crew.

***Casey popped the gum in her mouth and gave another piece to Heat***

**Casey:** So...is that why Gyro called out?

***Heat took the gum as she ate and swallowed it***

**Heat:** Well, I've would of done the same thing.  
**Casey:** And since when did you start smoking?  
**Heat:** This world, your world is to damn absurd. These past three weeks we've been hunted down by villains, arrested for a pre-crime, stalked by another villain...at this point, I just hit fuck it.  
**Casey:** Well, I don't blame you, it's the area to be honest. It's filled with superheroes being super and leaving everyone else with their mess and coping with it.  
Heat: And I hope we didn't leave you in to much of a mess today with this job, cause I know you usually work Thursdays at Pizza Cove.  
**Casey:** Well I called Chelsey to cover my shift at slow ass Pizza Cove. Which means she's probably doing her stupid side gig while working.  
**Heat:** Her...side gig?

***Casey chuckled as Heat shook her head***

**Heat:** Wait, so...how's Chelsey been doing anyway? Is she okay?

***Casey looked away for a moment as she leaned in closer to Heat then looked directly back at her***

**Casey:** Better...I told her she should probably take atleast a break from selling but...I'm not sure if she listened. 

***Heat nodded***

**Casey:** And she was so excited about this new thing that had hit the town.

***Heat seemed confused as she leaned in closer to her***

**Heat:** New thing?

 

***10pm*  
*In the Alleyway*  
*Firestar given sixty bucks to Chelsey as Chelsey gotten something out of her backpack***

**[Casey:** So Chelsey works here and does deliveries when one day she had delivered to a house with some weird people in it. **]**

***Chelsey got out a packaged box as she handed it to Firestar***

**[Heat:** Weird people? Like how weird? **]**  
**[Casey:** Well the guy who ordered the pizza was actually named Crack.. **]**

 

***Before***  
***Heat looked at her totally astonished as Heat then chuckled and shook her head in disbelief***

**Heat:** I'm still a little high, I thought you said his name was Crack.  
**Casey:** It is... 

***Heat looked completely dumbfounded with her then raising a single eyebrow to Casey***

**Casey:** And that's not even the worst part.

 

 ***Before Before*  
*Chelsey was in a Pizza Cove uniform as she held a pizza box in her hand infront of a house. The door opened as Crack [**Your Average 90s Big Bulky Crackhead **] looked at Chelsey. She seemed shocked as he looked at her***

 **Crack:** The money's inside.  
**Chelsey:** I'll wait out here.  
**Crack:** I said the money is inside!-  
**Woman:** Crack, calm down!  
**Chelsey:** Your name is Crack?

***An attractive late 20s woman appeared at the door as Chelsey seemed shocked***

**Chelsey:** Whoa, hey...

***Crack went away as the woman gave Chelsey her forty bucks***

**Chelsey:** Holy shit thanks.  
**Woman:** Hey you look like a girl who knows how to have fun.

***Chelsey seemed unsure as she handed over the pizza***

**Chelsey:** Are you two swingers?

***The woman seemed unimpressed as she got out a metallic inhaler***

**Chelsey:** I don't usually- I mean how big is he-  
**Woman:** Look this inhaler has some out of this world shit in it. One puff is all you need. **  
**

***The woman gave the inhaler to Chelsey***

**Woman:** And if you want more, you know where to go. **  
**

***The woman winked to Chelsey as the woman then closed the door. Chelsey then looked at the inhaler as she then got out her phone***

 

***After*  
*Heat seemed shocked as she looked at Casey***  
**  
**

**Casey:** I shit you not, that's exactly what she told me.  
**Heat:** That sounds very sketch, has she...used it?  
**Casey:** Ya, she already took a puff...Chelsey...poor girl wouldn't be able to help herself.

***Heat seemed concerned as she sighed and shook her head***

**Heat:** You ever think Chelsey may need some help? **  
**

***Casey pondered as she shook her head***

**Chelsey:** She's been alright so far, I'm not exactly sure what this new stuff is but it can't be that bad right?

 

***11:30pm*  
*Firestar was in a bedroom as she was only wearing a bra and panties. Her eyes were wide as she rolled around on the floor. In a nearby trash can was the package as the inhaler was lying on her bed***

**Firestar:** This is great! This is so great! This can't ever end.

 

***Chelsey's bedroom*  
**

***Chelsey was breathing heavy as she laid on her own bed. She was in her own bedroom as she grabbed the inhaler. She tried to puff as very little air came out***

**Chelsey:** The fuck!?

***She started to viciously shake the inhaler. She was able to get one more puff out as she took off her shirt***

**Chelsey:** I need more...I need to get much more of these.

 

***Prison***  
***Smoke Screen was in a prison uniform as he sat on his bottom bunk bed. His roommate above him was asleep on the top bunk as Smoke Screen sighed***

**Smoke Screen:** Mac, I've been thinking about everything. Losing my empire, my money, my scheme and most of all...my friend...Hydro the fire hydrant. Maybe I should turn a new leaf and become a clean man, grow away from my vices...become a botanist like mother. 

***Smoke Screen looked above him***

**Smoke Screen:** Mac?

***A cop was thrown toward Smoke Screen cell as Smoke Screen seemed shocked***

**Smoke Screen:** Mac! Am I dreaming!?

***Smoke Screen stared in shock at Mac again as Mac was still asleep***

**Smoke Screen:** Well I guess you're still dreaming-  
**Crack:** Hey!

***Smoke Screen looked at Crack whom was at the cell door as Crack then grabbed the cell doors and yanked them off the hinges***

**Smoke Screen:** Look, I've already paid Mikey ten cigarettes already-  
**Crack:** I'm with the Drug Lords.  
**Smoke Screen:** The what?  
**Crack:** Come with me, my employer wants a word with you.  
**Smoke Screen:** Employer? Oh this is just like when I was doing business with Black Cat. Smoke Screen we're back in the game!

 

***[Read Issue #8]***

***Mr. Saturday was inside a snowy cave within the mountain, he was climbing, as he looked at the "Read Issue #8"***

**Mr. Saturday:** This again huh?

***Mr. Saturday pondered as he snapped his fingers. Neon lettering of "10", "9" and "8" showed as he whipped the magical lettering all away***

**Mr. Saturday:** Is it a countdown? But to what?

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#6)---------------------------------------**

 


	13. Issue #13 - Invasion of the Alien Drug Lords From Outer Space Part 2

 

***Midnight***   
***Smokes Screen walked inside the house, that Chelsey delivered to, with Crack marching right behind him. They both stopped in the living room as Crack cleared his throat***

**Smoke Screen:** So, about your employer, are they a notorious villain? Or maybe a-  
 **Woman:** Well, notorious can be dangerous.

***The woman from "before before" slowly strutted up to Smokescreen as his gazed was locked to her***

**Woman:** I'd rather be discreet.   
**Smoke Screen:** And sexy.

***The woman chuckled, leaning over his ear***

**Woman (Whispering):** I'm an alien from the Tzin empire.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Wait what?  
 **Woman (Whispering):** I need you to sell my alien drugs so I can take over the planet.  
 **Smoke Screen:** Wait...what!?

***The woman laughed hysterically as she walked away from him, clapping her hands in excitement***

**Woman:** I'm just joking, why would I be an alien? That's just crazy.

***Smoke Screen slowly peered over to Crack, appearing confused while Crack continued to blankly stare at the woman***

**Woman:** We saw your work, taking out the local drug market here and...wow...did you move fast. 

***Smoke Screen, turning back to her, smiled and folded his arms***

**Smoke Screen:** Well most of the dealers here are pushovers, had a good amount of nudging from a friend to do what I had to do. But I was at first humiliated by a bunch of heroes named the wolf pack then next thing I know my hide out gets raided by the police, DEA agents and a bunch of teenage superheroes! 

***The woman nodded and slowly walked back over to Smoke Screen***

**Woman:** Well since you've been locked up, broken out, locked up again and broken out once more somethings have changed...  
 **Smoke Screen:** Like what?  
 **Woman:** Well, along with the Phoenix Pact, another group called the New Young Allies have also set up camp here in Stamford.   
**Smoke Screen:** Two hero groups? I guess that means we'll have to move to another city.   
**Woman:** Oh don't even worry about them, we'll just get them both hooked...and it'll be as simple as this.

***The woman got out an inhaler from her pocket then presented it to Smoke Screen***

**Woman:** All it takes is one puff.   
**Smoke Screen:** Well I'm not sure if the Phoenix Pact will be so easily tricked with drugs.

***The woman peered over to Crack with a devilish smirk on her face***

**Woman:** Well...we'll just use force then right, Crack?

***Crack chuckled as the woman looked back over to Smoke Screen***

**Woman:** It's time you meet the Drug Lords.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***Later in the Morning*  
*Heat and Arctic were watching a news report play on the TV while Sparky just walked out from his room***

**[Tonya Fondozzi:** -Though no reports on where Smoke Screen has actually escaped to. But with the New Young Allies and the Phoenix Pact possibly teaming up, our streets may clean up faster than we think...back to you Jesse. **]**

***The news then cuts back to Jesse in a news reporting room***

**[Jesse:** And to add a new development on the matter, the group M.A.M is now showing local support on both their Twitter and Facebook group accounts of both hero groups. They also sent out a message on their twitter page, earlier today, saying "Think of the children, Smoke Screen, think of our god damn children". **]**

 

***[Read Issue #7]***

 

***Mr. Saturday was still inside a snowy cave within the mountain  as he looked at the "Read issue #7"***

**Mr. Saturday:** Seven? We're already at seven? But I just got up!

***Mr. Saturday got up and slowly walked out of the cave. He then looks up at the a mass amount of dark clouds darkening the skies. A loud vibration hummed through the skies, separating the dark clouds to reveal a large metallic sphere the size of the sun looming within the planet's orbit. The sphere shined a light down upon the planet through the dark clouds with snow starting to fall around the area***

**Mr. Saturday:** Oh...that's...why we're at seven.

 

***Phoenix Pact's House*  
*Arctic turned then looked back to Sparky while Sparky quickly rubbed his eyes***

**Arctic:** Well Smoke Screen apparently broke out of prison...again.  
 **Sparky:** Again? There was a first time?  
 **Heat:** Technically, he broke out on our girl's night out but this time it seems like he's actually laying low.   
**Sparky:** Well, I got work today, so don't get to heroic out there.

***Heat and Arctic folded their arms as Sparky chuckled***

**Sparky:** I mainly say that because you two won't have any back up from me.  
 **Arctic:** Well, we still got Gyro...right?

***They all turned and looked over Gyro's bedroom door***

 

***In Gyro's Room*  
*Gyro was asleep in her bed as-***

***Knock* *Knock***

***Gyro slowly looked at the door as she turned over in her bed***

**Gyro:** Is someone dying!?

***Heat opened the door as Gyro wrapped herself with her covers***

**Heat:** Me and Arctic are going to do some investigating, you're on call as a backup hero.  
 **Gyro:** On call as a backup!? Are you fucking kidding me!? This is my day off!  
 **Heat:** Smoke Screen got out of prison so Arctic and I are doing the actual hard work of figuring out where he went. So, unless you want to get smoke bombed at work, you're going to be on call.

***Gyro quickly sat up from her bed as she slowly raised a single eyebrow in confusion***

**Gyro:**   Wait!? How the fuck does he keep breaking out of prison anyway?  
 **Heat:** That's on the list of things we're going to try and find out.

***Gyro sighed, nodding to them as she reluctantly got out of her bed***

**Arctic:** Wait...Gyro you're coming with us?

***Gyro chuckled to Arctic then leaned to him***

**Gyro:** Fuck no, I'm using the bathroom.

***Heat scoffed, glaring at her as they both watched Gyro slowly move out of her room***

**Heat:** Well don't take too long, cause...I know what you really do in there.

 

***[Read Issue #6]***

 

***Mr. Saturday was on top of a snowy mountain while he looked at the "Read issue #6"***

**Mr. Saturday:** They made a reference to issue #11 and that doesn't get a shout out but an obscure reference to issue #6 is enough to trigger a-

***Strong winds blew over the mountain, causing a heavy amount of snow to blow into Mr. Saturday as below the mountain was covered in a thick fog***

**Mr. Saturday:** Whatever! These callbacks are fucking up the pacing and over shadowing the drug story! So, the payoff better be good!

***The fog cleared revealing, below the mountain, was a deserted small town completely covered in snow***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Firestar was looking around the room for her inhaler frantically searching around the area. Her eyes slowly became bloodshot as she started to huff and pace in a short circle***

**Firestar:** What the hell happened to my drugs!?!? Who took it!?!?!? Who!?!?!? IQ!!!!

 

***Moments Later*  
*IQ, through the nearby camera, watched Nomad, Kid Colt and Toro  walking and rolling around their base half naked. Firestar marched out of a nearby hallway, passing by Toro, and went right up to IQ***

**IQ:** Firestar! Everyone is-  
 **Firestar:** Don't you Firestar me! Where did you put my inhaler!?  
 **IQ:** Firestar, I am in a vat of water with no arms or limbs of any sort, how could I take anything?  
 **Firestar:** I know you did it!!

***Toro quickly shot out from the nearby hallway, rushing up to IQ with Firestar while blankly staring into Firestar's blood shot eyes***

**Toro:** Well you did have us go into her room and take this away from her.

***Toro showed the inhaler as Firestar stared at it then quickly snatched it. She tried to take a puff from the empty inhaler with only air puffing out***

**Firestar:** Damn it! You all used it!!!

***Firestar threw the inhaler at IQ's tube as it bounced off and hit Toro***

**Toro:** Ouch.

***Nomad and Kid Colt quickly went over as they both viciously tried to grab the inhaler from each other***

**Nomad:** I need it!  
 **Kid Colt:** I need it more!  
 **Nomad:** I need it most!  
 **IQ:** You all need help.   
**Firestar:** Wait stop!!!

***They all stopped in mid motion and looked over to Firestar while she looked around to each of them***

**Firestar:** We can get more, we just need to find the lady that gave me this! Let's go!!!

***Firestar led the others out of the base while IQ continued to float in his tube***

**IQ:** My group has been compromised...I guess that means I have to call on the big guns...Siri!

***The sound of a phone notification blared through the base***

**IQ:** Pull up twitter and use the hashtag Champions...and @ them please. 

 

***Outside of Sub Shop*  
*Arctic and Heat were about to walk into the sub shop as Mrs. Wilkes pushed through the front entrance door and through them***

**Arctic:** Hey! That's not nice.  
 **Mrs. Wilkes:** You superhero types need to stop these drug dealers and not...not flood our sub shops!

***She left as Arctic and Heat continued inside***

**Arctic:** Well, she seemed nice.  
 **Heat:** Don't mind her, she's our regular.

 

***[Read Issue #5]***

 

***Mr. Saturday walked through the snowy desolate town as he looked at the "Read issue #5" . Mr. Saturday then peered inside the window of a building, seeing clothes with a pitch black flesh slivering around it***

**Mr. Saturday:** Well audience...would you believe me if I told you that humans used to live here?

***The slivering flesh then stopped as it suddenly went toward the door. Soon other black flesh started to appear through other clothing and from the shadows as they all moved to the door***

**Mr. Saturday:** Would you believe me if I told you I had to encase our favorites groups' world? I had a good reason for doing it.

 

***[Read Issue #4]***

 

***Moments Later in the Sub Shop*  
*Casey folded her arms, looking over to Arctic then to Heat***

**Casey:** Chelsey!? She's been...out of her mind all day. Just totally explosive and I don't get why; it's not in her to be like this. It's like she's a different person and not the Chelsey I know.   
**Heat:** Do you think it maybe the new stuff she got?

***Casey deeply pondered then shortly sighed***

**Casey:** Ya, it...it has to be.   
**Heat:** Hmm...

***Heat pondered then looked back to Casey***

**Heat:** When do you get off?  
 **Casey:** Actually in twenty minutes.

***Heat gave Casey a smirked then put her hands on her hips***

**Heat:** Want to go on a mission with us then? See if we can all track down Smoke Screen?

***Casey pondered for a moment, then quickly shook her head***

**Casey:** And possibly face some super villains again? I wasn't a fan the first time it happened...but good luck you two.   
**Heat:** Alright, well it was worth a shot. Also if you could call Chelsey and tell her that Smoke Screen is out. Last thing we need is a repeat of last time.  
 **Casey:** I know, right.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***Little Later*  
*Chelsey was leaving pizza cove and going into the parking lot as she was headed to her car while on the phone with someone***

**Chelsey:** Calm your tits Casey, I'm fine now. I don't need anyone, including you, to quote help me out...well, I already puffed up and I'm going to re-up soon so you can either-  
 **Firestar:** Hey!

***Chelsey stared in shock at Firestar, Nomad, Kid Colt and Toro who all looked strung out with wide blood shot eyes, fidgeting hands and sickly pale skin. The group all stared and slowly stepped to Casey as Casey ended her call***

**Chelsey:** The fuck!?-  
 **Firestar:** We have money we just need more...candy.   
**Toro:** She sells candy too?  
 **Firestar:** It's slang Toro!  
 **Chelsey:** Well I'm about to restock up so why don't you wait here and-  
 **Nomad:** Wait!?!?  
 **Firestar:** What do you mean wait!? We can't wait!?!?  
 **Kid Colt:** Ya, can we come with you?  
 **Chelsey:** Look I don't know how they feel about you heroes so I don't want to scare them...you know.   
**Firestar:** We just need a puff, a single puff for all of us...please!

***Firestar got on her knees as Chelsey was surprised by her action***

**Chelsey:** Holy shit.  
 **Firestar:** Just anything.  
 **Chelsey:** Okay, you can come just...sit in my car, alright?

***Firestar got up and hugged her as Chelsey was still in shock***

**Chelsey:** I hope you all know you're making me second guess this whole dealing to heroes thing. 

 

 

***Phoenix Pact's House*  
*Gyro's Room*  
*Gyro was still resting in her bed as her phone rung. Gyro rose her head up and looked at her phone, moaning in anguish, as she grabbed it off her nightstand. She looked at the caller to see it was Heat as she sighed and answered it***

**Gyro:** Hello?  
 **[Heat (On the Phone):** Gyro we wanted to give you an update. Arctic and I are staking out this house a couple of blocks away right now and we found-...it's Smoke Screen again...Arctic do you see him? **]**  
 **Gyro:** Tell him I said "What's up".  
 **[Heat (On the Phone):** No wait Gyro! **]**  
 **Gyro:** Ya?  
 **[Heat (On the Phone):** I'm about to text you our location so if things get rough you know where to start. **]**  
 **Gyro:** Cool, bye.  
 **[Heat (On the Phone):** Wait- **]**

***Gyro ended the call as she went back to sleep***

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

***Heat and Arctic were behind bushes in a nearby park as they could see the house that Chelsey gone to which was on the other side of the street. They both saw Smoke Screen walk out of the house talking to someone inside***

**Arctic:** So Smoke Screen is present but I wonder who he's...

***Crack then walked out with Smoke Screen***

**Arctic:** Talking...to...  
 **Heat:** That guy looks like a problem.   
**Arctic:** Ya, we probably want to play this safe for the time being. Just stay out of sight and report if needed.   
**Heat:** Definitely...

***Heat and Arctic looked as a car pulled near the house as Chelsey gotten out of the car. They looked in the car as Firestar, Kid Colt, Nomad and Toro were inside the car***

**Heat:** You see them inside the car?  
 **Arctic:** Are those the New Young Allies? Do they have Chelsey working for them?

***Heat and Arctic looked as the Allies seemed impatient in the car with them then starting to rock the car from the inside***

**Arctic:** No...wait...are they-

***Nomad rolled down a window, gasping for air and shaking her head***

**Arctic:** And...I think they might be on that new stuff you and Casey were talking about.  
 **Heat:** No fucking way...  
 **Arctic:** Or she could be claustrophobic.

 

***Firestar got out the car as her eyes were completely bloodshot. She went up to Smoke Screen while Chelsey slowly stared then glared at Smoke Screen. Firestar quickly grabbed Smoke Screen's arms as he gawked at her tearfully blood soaked eyes***

**Smoke Screen:** What the hell!?  
 **Firestar:** Do you have the inhaler?

***Smoke Screen nodded nervously as he looked at Chelsey***

**Smoke Screen:** Command her to get off of me-

***Firestar thrown up purple vomit by them as both Chelsey and Smoke Screen backed away in disgust***

**Chelsey:** Oh my god!  
 **Smoke Screen:** Holy smokes woman, what did you eat!?

***Firestar shamefully whipped her face with her arm as she started to cry***

**Firestar:** I need a puff! I'll do anything...I'll suck...your dick for a puff.

***Chelsey and Smoke Screen were both in shock, staring at her in disbelief as Firestar tried to compose herself***

**Firestar:** Please! I can't take this anymore! It's been to long! My team...we all need a puff!

***Smoke Screen, still in shock, stared at Firestar while Chelsey looked over to Crack***

**Chelsey:** Wait, how bad are the withdraw effects on this thing!?

***Smoke Screen looked at Crack who was behind them all as he shook his head***

**Smoke Screen:** What are you having me selling? I know I'm a bad guy and all but this feels very fucked up...even for me.  
 **Chelsey:** Is it, asshole!?

***Crack and Smoke Screen both turn their heads to Chelsey as she stood their viciously glaring at Smoke Screen***

**Chelsey:** And fuck you Smoke Screen for!!-  
 **Crack:** She's right, you're our dealer not some damn detective! So, sell her some shit and move on!

***Firestar started to vomit again as Chelsey went to Firestar then pulled her away from Crack and Smoke Screen. Toro, Nomad and Kid Colt got out the car as Toro and Kid Colt went to Chelsey***

**Toro:** Where is our drug candy!?  
 **Kid Colt:** Well!?!?  
 **Chelsey:** Fuck dude, look at her...look at what this is turning you all into...you're supposed to be heroes right? Maybe we shouldn't be-  
 **Crack:** Wait!? These are heroes!?

***Chelsey looked back at Crack in shock and then to Firestar***

**Chelsey:** Aw shit, I fucked this up.  
 **Crack:** Fuck, I knew their spandex look familiar! Drug Lords!!!

 

 

***In the Bushes on the other Side of the Street*  
*Heat and Arctic looked at each other in shock as Heat then gave a long sigh***

**Heat:** We're going to need the crew on this...  
 **Arctic:** Seems like it.

 

***Outside of Gas Station*  
*Sparky just left the gas station as he was calling Arctic* **

**[Arctic (On the Phone):** Sparky, we're going to need some back up, you available right now? **]**  
 **Sparky:** Just tell me where and when.

 

***In the Bushes on the other Side of the Street*  
*Heat got out her phone, looking over to Arctic while he was still on the phone with Sparky, waiting for Gyro to pick up on her phone***

**Heat:** Come on, Gyro  
 **[Gyro (On the Phone):** Hey... **]**  
 **Heat:** Good...Gyro, we're going to need your help-  
 **[Gyro (On the Phone):** Oh wait a second, I forgot to mention I missed your call hahaha- Blam! **]**

***Heat seemed stun as a beep was heard over the phone***

**Heat:** That was your voicemail message!? Fuck you Gyro!! Get your bitch ass up, right fucking now! I don't give a shit that it's your day off, we need you! 

***Arctic looked at Heat as she balled her fist and grinded her teeth. He then looked back at his phone***

**Arctic:** Also Sparky can you wake up Gyro, thanks.

 

 

 ***Behind a nearby long fence*  
*Miles Morales and Miss Marvel both looked from the backyard of another house over to the dealer house. Miss Marvel then looked at teenage Cyclops [**Sees only red, feels only angst **]***

 **Teenage Cyclops:** Are you sure we can take out that big guy?  
 **Miles Morales:** Well, we do have a Hulk?

 ***They looked at Amadeus Cho Hulk [** Basically Hulk but he's a Millennial **] who just waved to them***

 **Miss Marvel:** And...

***They all looked at Miss Marvel***

**Miss Marvel:** If Miles and I can help take down a large Lizard monster then- 

 

***[Read Issue #3]***

 

***Mr. Saturday was encased in a magical spherical field as around him were masses of large black muscle tissue slivered all around the flat tundra. He looked at the "Read Issue #3" as he sighed***

**Mr. Saturday:** We're at three!? Awe shit. 

***Mr. Saturday continued on as intense winds violently blew all around his magical field***

**Mr. Saturday:** Machina!!! Show yourself!!!

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#5)---------------------------------------**

 


	14. Issue #14 - Invasion of the Alien Drug Lords from Outer Space Finale

 

***Phoenix Pact's Living Room*  
*Gyro was playing a game on the TV while Sparky opened the front door and walked into the house***

**Sparky:** Gyro!  
 **Gyro:** I'm in the middle of something.  
 **Sparky:** Arctic and Heat need us!  
 **Gyro:** What!? Why didn't they call?  
 **Sparky:** Uh...I- I think they did. Did you check your phone?

***Gyro looked over as she realized her phone wasn't there***

**Gyro:** Fuck, I left it in my room. Fuck, all right, let's go!

***Gyro and Sparky quickly left the house as the game, Gyro was playing, was still booming in the background. The TV screen showed the main menu for Street Fighter with the in game music playing loudly***

 

***[Read Issue #2]***

***Mr. Saturday was shielded within a round magical field as a booming blizzard of snow and hail brewed all around him. He slowly looked at the "Read Issue #2" as he stopped moving forward and looked at the view point of the audience***

**Mr. Saturday:** Or technically you can also read issue 11-  
 **[(Robotic Distorted Voice):** A bad man will fall from the sky...as I once did...as all four of us did...but he will have one goal different then our own... **]**  
 **Mr. Saturday:** Goal!? What are you talking about Machina?

***The blizzard instantly cleared revealing a flat icy tundra with Mr. Saturday looking far off into the distance. He notice beyond a large sheet of snow was the cold remnants of rooftops of skyscrapers with the frozen top of Avengers Tower shining among them. Mr. Saturday's attention then snapped to Machina (The person wrapped in rags from Issue#2 -4) who then appeared in front of a skyscraper sized white church doors that were a few yards away from him. The door was tall enough to breach through the atmosphere with its large black and white glass stained windows at the top barely remaining visible from a ground view. Machina slowly turned toward Mr. Saturday, nodding to him, then turned back to the looming door***

**[Machina:** A simple goal...to open these doors...to enter inside the Ever Realm and unleash its blessing...upon that universe. **]**

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#1)---------------------------------------**

 

***Before Before House*  
*Chelsey started to run away as Firestar grappled her onto the pavement of the house's driveway. Chelsey struggled to break free while Firestar's grip tightened***

**Firestar:** You're not leaving until I get a damn...inhaler!  
 **Chelsey:** Get off of me!

***Chelsey glanced over to see Casey run up the nearby sidewalk heading right toward her***

**Chelsey:** Casey?

***Heat and Arctic quickly got out of cover and went toward Chelsey as Crack pointed to them with a wide smirk appearing across his face***

**Crack:** Even more hero types, huh? This ought to be fun.

***Casey just caught up with Heat and Arctic as Casey glared at Firestar who was still grappled onto Chelsey was able to sprain Chelsey's leg***

**Chelsey:** Fuck! My leg!  
 **Casey:** Get the fuck off of her!

***Firestar looked up at Casey as she let go of Chelsey and got up from the ground. Casey helped Chelsey up and carried her behind Arctic and Heat with Firestar giving out a bloodshot eyed glare to them. Her crazed, sweat dripping, gaze slowly went over to Heat with Heat appearing concerned***

**Heat:** You're not actually going to kill us, are you?  
 **Firestar:** You all are-...going to take my inhaler away from me!? I need my fix, assholes!!!  
 **Ms. Fix:** Hey, sweaty!

 ***Firestar turned back in the direction of where Crack was as Ms. Fix [** She has retractable claws and a speed problem **] whom was next to him, got out an inhaler from her back pocket***

 **Firestar:** Give me that! I want it!  
 **Toro:** No, I want it!  
 **Kid Colt:** I'm taking the first puff!!  
 **Nomad:** Fuck you, it should be me, IQ bullies me more!!

***The team started to bicker among each other as Ms. Fix looked over to Crack***

**Ms. Fix:** This feel familiar to you?  
 **Heat:** Hey, assholes!

***Crack and Ms. Fix quickly looked to Heat and Arctic who stood right in front of them***

**Heat:** What in the fuck is going on here!?  
 **Ms. Fix:** We're selling some dope ass drugs, kiddo that's what's going on here.  
 **Arctic:** Kiddo? Do we honestly look like a bunch of kids to you?  
 **Ms. Fix:** Well, aren't you with them?

 ***Arctic, Heat and Casey looked behind themselves as Miles Morales, Miss Marvel, Hulk, Cyclops and Nova [** Who let him keep the space helmet? **] were right behind them***

 **Arctic:** Oh...I didn't see you guys...  
 **Heat:** I am so sorry, I didn't mean to curse.

***Miss Marvel glared and fiercely pointed to Ms. Fix***

**Miss Marvel:** We looked into this town and you got some of the people hooked on your drugs. We're going to kindly ask you to stop or get ready for a fight.

***Ms. Fix and Crack both laughed as Heat, Arctic and Casey looked at each other***

**Casey (To Arctic):** I'm going to do the thing that I did last time and get Chelsey and I very far away.  
 **Arctic (To Casey):** And we're going to try and minimize property damage.  
 **Ms. Fix:** Crack! These kids want us to stop selling drugs! We should do as they say and also turn ourselves in right!? Right Miss Marvel?

***Miss Marvel seemed surprised as she nodded***

**Miss Marvel:** Ya, if you don't mind. It'll make this go a lot easier.  
 **Crack:** Which one you want first, Fix?

***Crack was about to go toward them as Ms. Fix grabbed his shoulder. He turned back to her as she grew a wide smile on her face, with her showing off the inhaler to everyone***

**Ms. Fix:** Hey Allies!!! Beat their ass and I'll get you all your own personal inhalers!!!

***The New Young Allies all looked at her then to the other heroes***

**Firestar:** I call the flaming bitch!  
 **Heat:** Awe shi-

 ***Firestar burst into flames while flying into Heat, taking her straight up into the air*** **  
**

**Arctic:** Heat!

***Toro charged Arctic as Hulk then intercepted him, grabbing him by Toro's horns***

**Hulk:** Why don't you pick on someone your own size!  
 **Crack:** Certainly!

***Crack then punched Hulk into a neighboring house's parking garage. Nova then charged at Crack as they both clashed fist. Ms. Fix extended her robotic arm toward Casey as Arctic pulled her out the way. Arctic then froze her arm to the ground as Miles quickly web swing toward Ms. Fix. Arctic sighed then looked over to Casey who was right beside him***

**Arctic:** Ladies, this would be a good time to run.  
 **Casey:** On it!

***Casey slowly carried Chelsey away from the action while Chelsey stared in shock at the brawl happening around them***

**Casey:** Fuck, I don't have the strength for this.  
 **Chelsey:** How- why are you even here?  
 **Casey:** It sounded like you got ambush by those heroes over the phone.  
 **Chelsey:** No, but I was just trying to deal to them but this more than I bargain for. I'm just an innocent small town drug dealer, I didn't want any of this-

***Arctic crashed into the ground, right beside them, as he slowly got himself up. He look behind himself to see the other heroes in a vicious brawl then peered over to Casey and Chelsey.  
**

**Arctic:** Let me help you get to your car, first.

***Arctic helped Casey carry Chelsey get to her car which seemed clear of any heroes***

**Arctic:** Alright, you two just drive out of here while I try to find Heat and-

***Heat suddenly dropped on top of Chelsey's car, heavily indenting the roof and smashing out the glass windows***

**Arctic/Casey/Chelsey:** Shit!

***Arctic then raced to Heat as Heat slowly looked at Arctic then to Chelsey***

**Heat (Weakly):** I'm sorry...about your car, I was trying to aim for the house.

***Arctic was able to carefully get her off the car and sat her on the ground***

**Heat (Weakly):** Being a superhero is...so...exhausting.

***Arctic nodded as he then looked to Chelsey and Casey who were right beside him***

**Arctic:** It really is, though.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#2)---------------------------------------**

 

***Firestar was blasting both cyclops and Nova with both hands using her fire beams as Kid Colt looked at Miss Marvel***

**Miss Marvel:** Come on, Cowboy!

***Kid Colt threw away his guns as he grunted. Kid Colt then quickly morphed into a white equestrian horse with rainbow eyes and a unicorn horn on his head. Miss Marvel seemed shocked, backing away for a second as Kid Colt's eye started to charge with rainbow energy***

**Miss Marvel:** You're a...unicorn?

***Miss Marvel quickly shielded herself with her now big over-sized hands as Kid Colt shot rainbow beams at her***

 

 

***Arctic and Heat looked at Kid Colt as Casey got out her phone***

**Arctic:** The fuck are we looking at Heat?  
 **Heat:** I don't know...

***Heat looked at Arctic sincerely***

**Heat:** I don't know anymore.

***They were all huddled on the other side of the car as Arctic shook his head***

**Arctic:** This was just supposed to be a stake out but...

 

***Firestar slammed cyclops into the ground with one hand as she continued to fire beam blast Nova with her other hand. Kid Colt's rainbow eye beams intensified as Miss Marvel began to be pushed back by the beams. Toro and Hulk were in a grapple match as soon a small bomb, thrown by Nomad, was thrown at Hulk. The mini explosion blew him into the ground with Miles Morales swinging toward Nomad. He then kicked her down with Toro quickly grabbing him and pinning him into the pavement***

**[Arctic:** Then it turned into a...civil war. **]**

 

***Casey seemed relieved as she looked back at the carnage***

**Casey:** Hello? Police? I like to report two superhero groups going...ape shit in our neighborhood.

***Casey then paused and seemed astonished***

**Casey:** Oh I am the ninth person to call about this? Well is someone going to come or...

***Heat gotten up as Arctic breathed in and out*  
**

**Heat:** This is going to hurt, but they need back up against the Allies.

***Gyro and Sparky dropped down nearby from above as they went to Arctic and Heat***

**Gyro:** Time for some hero work?

***Heat nodded as she began to walk toward the carnage***

**Heat:** It's party time-  
 **[Policewoman (From Behind):** Freeze!!! All of you!!! **]**

***Everyone, all heroes alike, stopped in their tracks as Arctic noticed that Crack and Ms. Fix were gone***

**Arctic (To Heat):** Hey, the two main baddies are gone.  
 ***Heat noticed as well as she sighed***  
 **Heat (To Arctic):** Of course they dipped out.  
 **[Policewoman (From Behind):** No body move!!! **]**

***Firestar seemed then agitated as she looked at Nomad***

**Firestar:** I'm tired of following the rules...of taking orders!  
 **Nomad:** Wait Firestar-  
 **Firestar:** I want a puff, a mother fucking puff!

***Firestar started to slowly fly into the air as her hands burned with fire with a blueish tint to it. She looked at the few numbered police cars with the local police seemed scared of her while they cowered behind their police car***

**Miss Marvel:** Wait!!! Stop!!! Please!!!

***Firestar looked at her in anger with her grinding her teeth***

**Miss Marvel:** Why are you doing this!?  
 **Firestar:** Because I need an escape! This world isn't my own and every moment is something reminding me of that! We're trying to leave and go back home! We try'd to do things the honest way but it feels like nothing is moving us forward.

 

***Heat looked at Arctic as Arctic nodded to her***

**Arctic(To Heat):** Is this getting real for you too?  
 **Heat (To Arctic):** Ya, this is hitting close to home.

 

 **Firestar:** I mean ya, this world is similar to my own but it's not mine. There's another Firestar here, who doesn't even have fire powers but is named Firestar, that's fake! And not to mention our leader yells at all of us, especially me! But everyone wants me to do something about it but I...

***Firestar continued on as Gyro quietly sighed. Gyro then looked at Sparky as she slowly crossed her arms***

**Gyro (To Sparky):** So why are we here?  
 **Sparky (To Gyro):** They needed back up...for this.

 

 **Firestar:** And...worst of all! It feels like no one loves me...so I needed an escape...and puffing that inhaler gave me that escape...but now I can't stop.

***Firestar dropped to the ground as she got on her knees. She extinguished her own flaming hands as she started to cry***

**Miss Marvel:** You don't need drugs to help you feel important or take away your problems; you just need people who care about you enough so they can help you get through your problems and just say no to drugs.

***Firestar looked at Miss Marvel as Firestar shook her head***

**Firestar:** That's the thing...no one cares about me.  
 **Toro:** I care...

***Firestar looked at Toro as he went up and hugged her***

**Nomad:** I care about you too.

***Nomad came up and hugged the two as Firestar began to hug them both back. Kid Colt morphed back into a human and hugged the group***

**Kid Colt:** This will be the best version of the Young Allies! Just you wait!  
 **Miss Marvel:** See...

***Firestar turned and looked to Miss Marvel. The Champions then started to stand by each other***

**Miss Marvel:** You may all come from a different place but you all can still be a group here...or better yet a family.  
 **Firestar:** Thank you.

 

 

 **Gyro (To Phoenix Pact):** Are you serious? Why the fuck did we come here for?

***Gyro looked at Heat***

**Gyro (To Heat):** You had me suit up for this?  
 **Heat (To Gyro):** I didn't know it was going to resolve itself.

***Suddenly Smoke Screen was then seen sprinting out of the house***

**Smoke Screen:** Shit! It's about to blow!  
 **Miss Marvel:** Wait what!?

***KA-BOOM*  
*They were all blown away as the house exploded in a huge fire ball. The shock wave sent everyone into the ground as falling debris were still slowly falling out of the sky* **

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#3)---------------------------------------**

 

***Sometime Later*  
*Miss Marvel and the rest of the Champions were nearby the house's driveway along with reporters and onlookers who started to crowd around them*  
**

**Man Reporter:** Miss Marvel what happened here?  
 **Female Reporter:** Does this have anything to do with the high use of drugs in the area.

***Miss Marvel looked at the reporters and then to the onlookers whom were recording with their phones***

**Miss Marvel:** My team is here because someone needed help with their friends. I met those same friends and they were on drugs. Drugs are not the answer, they're never the answer. That's what we taught them and now it's time to tell the people here to kick off those drug habits and seek out true friendship. Not with drugs but with real people.

 

 

***Phoenix Pact's House*  
*Heat and Arctic were both sitting on the couch, in their home, as they were looking at the live feed of the Champions talking to the press***

**Heat:** I can't believe it. They're actually doing their own press...

***Heat seemed dumbfounded then slowly peered over to Arctic***

**Heat:** But...but their just teenagers, Arctic.  
 **Arctic:** I'd just be surprised if any of them still attended a high school.

 

  
***Miss Marvel looked at another reporter as it was the mother (from Issue #2), that Arctic saved***

**Mother (Reporter):** I'm one of the head journalist of Front Line Stamford, I've been following this case along with other cases mind you and the Champions don't entirely sit well with us.

***Miss Marvel seemed confused as she folded her arms***

**Miss Marvel:** Ugh, what do you mean?  
 **Mother (Reporter):** The property damage you all help additionally cause in this area and lack of communication between police officials or DEA agents seems startling at best.  
 **Miss Marvel:** So am I just supposed to wait and watch as people get hurt by the real criminals that cause this mess in the first place!?  
 **Mother (Reporter):** Well we're you able to catch the "real criminals" or apprehend them?

***Miss Marvel couldn't utter another word as she shook her head***

**Miss Marvel:** Well...we tried to...  
 **Mother (Reporter):** Have you guys done any type of real investigation or did you just go in like the reckless junior Avengers you truly are.

 

 

***Arctic and Heat saw Miss Marvel appearing speechless as Heat folded her arms and looked over to Arctic***

**Heat:** You've seen this reporter before?  
 **Arctic:** Ya, I think I saved her son from a burning house but now I think she's making up for no one dying in that fire.  
 **[Miss Marvel (On TV):** We aren't apart of the Avengers! We're our own group! **]**  
 **[Mother (Reporter) (On TV):** Which makes everything worse because you're the leader yet you weren't even able to secure your own brand. So, in time, when people here of the Champions they won't think of you but the commercial luxury hotel that bought you out. **]**

***Arctic folded his arms as well as he looked back over to Heat***

**Arctic:** And this is why superheroes shouldn't do their own press briefings.

***Gyro just walked out of her room and into the living room as she watched the TV from behind the couch***

**[Mother (Reporter) (On TV):** Not to mention how dangerous your open call for anyone to be a "Champion". Do you understand how dangerous that is for anyone to claim to be a Champion? How the same criminals you just face can now claim to be a Champion and then you would have to answer for possible drug trafficking and assault. **]**

***Arctic looked back over to Gyro***

**Arctic:** It's a reporter with a vendetta, aren't they the worst.

***Gyro sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, as she looked at Arctic***

**Gyro:** I remember when I first met that girl too, she seemed pretty sweet and now.

***Miss Marvel on screen seemed completely choked up while the rest of the Champions slowly backed away***

**Gyro:** She probably wants to cry in her bed right now...wait where's Sparky?  
 **Arctic:** Oh, he's headed toward them right now.

***Heat nodded as she looked at Gyro***

**Heat:** As soon as we saw they were doing a press briefing on the TV about what happened we knew the only person for the job was a person who could cut the feed as soon as they got there.  
 **[Mother (Reporter) (On TV):** Alright you want to talk about what happened here, that's fine. Where you guys able to identify the criminals selling drugs from what was that house? Or any possible leads to where they went? **]**

 

 

***Back to Miss Marvel***   
***Miss Marvel shook her head***

**Miss Marvel:** But we are going to do our best to try and find them! I swear!  
 **Mother (Reporter):** What about the victims in this? The people who may now be addicted to their drugs? Will you help them?  
 **Sparky:** They...already have...

***Sparky seemed out of breath as he went up to Miss Marvel and stuck out his hand to her. Miss Marvel seemed stunned by Sparky's sudden entrances as she shook his hand***

**Sparky:** Nice seeing you again Miss Marvel, because you helped save my life and the lives of others.

***He looked at the nearby camera as he then stopped shaking her hand***

**Sparky:** You see I am Sparky, one of the members of the Phoenix Pact which is a local group of hard working individuals like a lot of the residents that live in this town. You see two other members of my group told me there side of the story and I am so glad the...

***Sparky quickly looked at a piece of paper in his pocket and then back to the camera***

**Sparky:** Champions were here to save the day. You see one of our two members, Heat and Arctic, were watching and observing that house when they were attacked and the Champions came to help them in self-defense...I was here before and after the house exploded and because of my abilities I could detect an electrical malfunction had set off the explosion and-... none of the Champions were responsible for this...occurrence. In summary, we see a lot of destruction here done tonight- today and...

***Sparky quickly looked at the piece of paper again as he then looked back at the cameras***

**Sparky:** And ugh, we want someone to pay for the obvious crimes done upon the community at large...but- ugh, In conclusion, we must not rush to find just any criminal but the right people truly responsible for the wrongs done onto our community.

***A few people clap as most of them seemed baffled***

**Sparky:** Oh, also to note, the Phoenix Pact is now neutral to Marijuana so...sorry for our Moms against Marijuana fans.

 

 

***Miss Wilkes' House*  
*Miss Wilkes was sitting in her living room in a reclining chair as she angrily looked at the TV***

**Miss Wilkes:** Mother Fuckers! These super heroes are fucking pussies!

 

 

***Back to Sparky*  
*Sparky waved to them all as he smiled***

**Sparky:** Alright, no more comments.

***All their electronic devices turned off as Sparky put his arm around Miss Marvel and guided her away from the people and back to her group***

**Sparky:** That was close huh?  
 **Miss Marvel:** Thank you.  
 **Mother (Reporter):** Hey, wait!

***Sparky and Miss Marvel looked back to the mother who was right behind them. She looked directly to Sparky, who appeared astonished***

**Mother (Reporter):** So, Arctic was with you guys when this went down?  
 **Sparky:** Ugh, ya. He made sure to keep our public safe.

***The mother reflected in deep thought while Sparky glanced around then back to her***

**Sparky:** All of us will be working hard to find out where-  
 **Mother (Reporter):** Just...thank Arctic for me...for trying.  
 **Sparky:** Ugh, of course.  
  
 ***The mother left them, going back to the street, while Sparky slowly peered over to Miss Marvel***

 **Sparky (To Miss Marvel):** Well, that was weird.  
 **Miss Marvel (To Sparky):** But I am so glad it's all over.

***Miles waved over to them with Sparky quickly waving back***

**Sparky:** Hey ugh...dude, it's been a second hasn't it.  
 **Miles Morales:** Ya, it has...what you all been up to-  
 **Nova:** Wait so you know these guys? Did you tell him about my amazing skills?  
 **Sparky:** It was a short interaction and we kind of dipped before we were all able to socialize.

***Miss Marvel seemed to ponder as Sparky looked at her***

**Sparky:** You okay Marvel? Seem to be thinking about something?  
 **Miss Marvel:** That lady...she doesn't understand.

***Sparky looked back as the local crowd started to disperse away***

**Miss Marvel:** I just wanted for people to be able to join something bigger than themselves. I didn't mean for people to take advantage of it.

***Sparky nodded as he went to her***

**Sparky:** Well uhm, I'm sorry bad things happened to you and your group's name...my advice would be to reclaim what you can, out of what you lost, and rebuild from there.

***Nova seemed to ponder on Sparky's words as Sparky folded his arms***

**Sparky:** Okay, so I'm going to go back to my group so-

***Miss Marvel went up to him and stuck out her hand***

**Miss Marvel:** Again thank you Sparky.

***Sparky shook her hand as the others nodded to him***

**Hulk:** I think you could make great Champion material if you ever wanted to join.  
 **Miles Morales:** I have to agree on that.  
 **Cyclops:** He seems viable.  
 **Nova:** Our electronics and PR guy.  
 **Miss Marvel:** Not just you Sparky, the rest of your group can join us if they want.

***Sparky looked at them all with a smirk***

**[Gyro:** Join them? Oh please, they can't even drink alcohol. **]**

 

***Sparky, Gyro, Heat and Arctic were all in the shack as they all seemed a little buzzed***

**Heat:** Cause that goes so well for you Gyro.  
 **Gyro:** Oh shut up!  
 **Sparky:** I let them off easy, I told them the whole-

 

***Sparky looked at the Champions as he shook his head***

**Sparky:** Our group had decided this a long time ago, we're just going to be the Phoenix Pact...that's it.

***Miss Marvel nodded to him***

**Miss Marvel:** Well if anything, I think I can freely say that the Champions will ally with the Phoenix Pact! So, if those drug dealers come again let us know so  we can help you kick their butts!  
 **Miles Morales:** I'd be down for that.  
 **Nova:** Whoop! Team up!  
 **[Heat:** Fuck. **]**

***Heat just took a hit as she looked at Sparky***

**Heat (Muffled from Smoke):** No...fuck no.  
 **Gyro:** Those kids want to do a team up? Why?  
 **Arctic:** Cause their kids, they think that shit is cool.  
 **Sparky:** And not a cluster fuck?

***Arctic nodded***

**Arctic:** Well friendly fire doesn't cross a kids mind Sparks, just beating down bad guys and being a part of an experience or quote "something bigger than themselves". Now...we are all friends here, right?

***The rest looked at Arctic as Heat nodded her head***

**Heat:** Of course.  
 **Gyro:** No matter what.  
 **Sparky:** To the end, bro.

***Arctic nodded seriously***

**Arctic:** Okay, so...I was high as fuck when me and Sparky were taking care of Gabby.

***Heat chuckled***

**Sparky:** I was too.  
 **Heat:** That makes so much sense now thinking about it...  
 **Gyro:** Well, Heat and I got totally fucked up that night, I almost blew the bartender for a drink.  
 **Heat:** Gyro!

***They all looked at Heat as Heat seemed shocked***

**Heat:** You're not going to talk about how we both got so fucked up that we grinded on X-23?  
 **Gyro:** Fucking X got me a little wet...  
 **[Mr. Saturday:** Oh-kay!! I think this would be a good time to do an outside overview shot so we don't have to listen to them- **]**  
 **Sparky:** Okay, don't tell X-23 but I tried to tranquilize Gabby so me and Arctic wouldn't have to deal with her.  
 **Arctic:** Ya, he tried multiple times...I didn't even notice you were trying it until during the movie you went to your room and came out with a bucket that was filled with tranquilizer fluid.  
 **Heat:** Wait, what was your plan?  
 **[Mr. Saturday:** Wait I actually want to hear this one. **]**  
 **Sparky:** So, I had the idea to pour her with it so she would definitely get tranquilized but I played the idea for real and...poured the fluid on my floor.  
 **[Mr. Saturday:** Well, that pay off wasn't worth it. **]**

 

 

***The viewpoint showed the shack as it was evening, with the sun hitting the shack*  
**

**[Mr. Saturday:** So here we are...at the end. I have to say- **]**

***The group could be heard loudly laughing outside the shack*  
**

**[Mr. Saturday:** Wait, one second. **]**

 

 

***The viewpoint change to oversee the Phoenix Pact's house and backyard as very few amounts of people were walking up and down the street***

**[Mr. Saturday:** Much better, so as I was saying- **]**

***A car crashed into a park car as the park car's alarm went off***

**[Mr. Saturday:** Oh fuck off! Hold on.... **]**

 

 

***A projection of Mr. Saturday of him being back in the captain's chair of the alien ship***

**Mr. Saturday:** Okay so uh...

***Mr. Saturday got out a script as he looked through it***

**Mr. Saturday:** And....I was here- I have to say when I first saw these guys dicking around on their planet I saw potential and I think you all see it too.

***Mr. Saturday threw the script behind himself as he turned to the viewpoint of the audience***

**Mr. Saturday:** Or...at least I hope so. Even though they served me and my other allies as a useful distraction so me and my pals can take the Marvel Multiverse from mickey, they've warmed my heart and the people around them. They may not be super strong, smart or...acceptable role models but...

***Mr. Saturday shrugged while looking perplexed***

**Mr. Saturday:** I mean...they smoke pot, that's new right? I don't know what else to say...are we going to cut to credits or...no?-

  
**Mr. Saturday:** And there we go credit sequence. Whelp, my time with you guys has been wonderful. I just want to thank you all for being here with me during such a crazy ride and I mean boy has it been a crazy ride, right? I'm honestly surprised most of you are still here...right...is anyone still here? Oh, who cares anyway, all that means is that Machina doesn't get to do his stupid plot and I get to do this!

 

 

**{CREDITS}**

**[Tony Stark as Iron Man]**  
 ***Sparky and Arctic looked over as Iron man walked to the boy***  
 **Iron Man:** Glad to see my biggest fan.  
 **[** He was actually looking at a bottle of Jack Daniels **]**  
  


 **[Carol Danvers as Captain Marvel]**  
 **Heat:** So you run a space ship?  
 **Carol Danvers:** It's quite impressive.  
 **[** What's more impressive is that Carol is as shallow as her ship. **]**  
  


 **[Miles Morales as Spiderman]**  
 **Arctic:** So you're a Spiderman based off another Spiderman named Spiderman?  
 **Miles Morales:** Uh, sort of.  
 **[** He needs a publicist. **]**

 **[Kamala Khan as Miss Marvel]**  
 **Kamala Khan:** But it's Captain Marvel-  
 **[** Because hero worship always ends well, right. **]**

 **[Doreen Green as Squirrel Girl]**  
 **Squirrel Girl:** There's nothing wrong with talking to Squirrels!  
 **[** Are you sure about that? **]**

 **[Laura Kinney as X-23]**  
 **X-23:** A girl's night out?  
 **[** But how can I brood if I'm having fun? **]**

 **[Gabrielle Kinney as Honey Badger]**  
 **Gabby:** Want to play? I think I figured out most of the moves?  
 **[** This was the trap. **]**

 **[Alison Blaire as Dazzler]**  
 **Dazzler:** Though I wish more people would show up-  
 **[** You don't even have an Instagram, like who are you? **]**

 **[Champions]**  
 **Miss Marvel:** You don't need drugs to help get rid of your problems-  
 **[** Just long winded speeches **]**  
\--  
 **Cyclops:** Are you sure we can take out that big guy?  
 **Miles Morales:** Well we do have a Hulk?  
 **[** And now you need a PR person. **]**  
\--  
 **Miss Marvel (On TV):** We aren't apart of the Avengers! We're our own group!  
 **[** And now you need a legal team. **]**

 **[New Young Allies]**  
 **Toro:** Sue? But her clothes are just fine.  
 **Nomad:** No as in take us to court...can he do that?  
 **[** Someone seems unprepared. **]**  
\--  
 **IQ:** They're replacing the grape yogurt upstairs and I would love one of you to put it in one of my tubes.  
 **[** How can you taste anything, you're just a brain? **]**

 **[Mickey Mouse]**  
 **Mickey Mouse:** Why yes I am, little girl, do you want me to show you a magic trick?  
 **[** Does it involve planning good Marvel events? **]**

 **[Machina]**  
 **(Robotic Distorted Voice):** A bad man will fall from the sky...as I once did-  
 **[** The least cryptic thing you said. **]**

 **[Deddy Bear]**  
 **Teddy Bear:** Ran over, Trauma, Yanked, Tinkle cause I love that word-  
 **[** So Chucky junior likes to tinkle, no wonder you were just a cameo **]**

 **[Bio]**  
 **Man in Hazmat Suit:** I doubt it...Come we have many test to run-  
 **[** The most pointless character by far. **]**

 **[Mr. Saturday]**  
  
 **Gabby:** We owe you, take out.  
 **Mister:** Oh you two are going to owe me more than take out.  
 **[** Nice joke to bad nothing came of it **]**

**[Sarah Jesslin as Heat]**

***She angrily hoisted her mattress off her bed to reveal a huge stash of weed under it***  
 **Heat:** It's party time, mother fuckers!  
 **[** Uhm, so where did you get the weed from? **]**

**[Dennis Wade as Sparky]**

***Gyro looked above at the mass amount of smoke, blocking her vision of the alleyway***  
 **Gyro:** Hey Sparky, where are you!?  
 **[** Most likely hiding in a corner or doing something nervously **]**

**[Carrie Endwood as Gyro]**

**Bartender:** I'm sorry miss but we're going to have to cut you off.  
 **[** Wow and I thought Iron Man had a problem **]**

**[Jack Wilson as Arctic]**

**Arctic:** I'm Arctic! A new local hero.  
 **Mother:** Thank you, Arctic. I'll never forget what you did here.  
 **[** And apparently that's all the major character development you need for this story **]**

 

  
                           **[PHOENIX PACT INTO THE MARVEL UNIVERSE]**

                                                **{EPILOGUE}**

 

 **[Machina:** It's not over just yet...there are just a few loose ends that need to be address, right Mr. Saturday...right as he would call you...audience...there is just one more thing worth noting for now though...1 issue left... **]**

***During the night, in a graveyard, hundreds of crows seem to be swarming the area. The rotted corpse of the dog from issue #1 crept out of a small monastery***

**[Machina:** What a story I have for you, if you wish to proceed of course. Mr. Saturday thought it be humorous for such a ridiculous plot of hedonistic pleasures once talked about by.... Marvel itself would be entertaining...but I want to tackle a different...plot. **]**

 

 

***Mr. Saturday was encased in a magic orb as Machina touched the doors of the Ever Realm a mist a calm yet bleak tundra behind him and the door***

**Mr. Saturday:** Alright, what's the plot dude?  
 **Machina:** I want to send a devout who will seek to harness the powers from within this door.  
 **Mr. Saturday:** One of your devout!? Okay, that's not happening.  
 **Machina:** Even if it's Cogg?

***Mr. Saturday smirked as he then folded his arms***

**Mr. Saturday:** Wait all this for Cogg? Not your army or Eye...or just any creature from that disturbed realm of yours?  
 **Machina:** Cogg felt appropriate, besides...I want to merely test...that mortal group of yours. The others wanted to truly see their worth along with me. We all thought you would long abandon them but it seems you've taken a...liking...to them...and with this trial I can see if they are truly worthy of...continued individual existences.  
 **Mr. Saturday:** The others wanted them tested too? Even Bio?

***Machina nodded to him then turned to the door***

**Machina:** Then it is settled...but they do deserve rest for now.

***Mr. Saturday intensely glared to Machina***

**Mr. Saturday:** You know what, either way they're going to win your little trial. I'll make sure of it.  
 **Machina:** They will be tested on their own merits, along with you...Mr. Saturday.

 

**\--------------------------------------(Scene#4)---------------------------------------**

 

 

 

**[End of Volume 1]**

 


End file.
